Vampire Witches
by HidesBehindClosedDoors
Summary: Bella was born a witch but after being turned into a vampire and watching her coven in love for centuries will she finally find her mate? What if they moved to Forks where another coven was residing? Will she tell them her coven's secret? Who's the bimbo?
1. BPOV HURRY UP!

_**Vampire Witches**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**BPOV**_

**Okay so basically this is a story about 6 witches who were turned into vampires. They live with their mates and everyone but Bella has a mate. What happens when they meet some new vampires when they move to Forks? This is my third fanfic but I'm probably going to delete my first because it got no reviews. My other story is 'Isabella Marie Swan Volturi'. I hope you like this one and please review.**

"Guys hurry up this ritual ain't gonna start itself!" my family was taking forever to get ready. I mean how hard can it be to put on a simple black dress –or suit in angel's case –tie their hair in a bun, grab their pendant, candles and gems then walk down the stairs. Me, Kiera and Angel had been ready for half an hour and grabbed everything else needed for the full moon ritual. Kiera and Angel were pretty much our mom and dad. Kiera was the high priestess and coven leader but had taken on the motherly role toward us and Angel had just followed her lead. The humans think we were all adopted by them. Technically we were but we are well over old enough to go our own way but we feel safer and happier in a coven. Plus we were more than that, we were family.

Everyone finally got down the stairs ready with their stuff. Well the vampire witches anyway. Lewis, Demetri and Mason were discussing which Xbox game to play. Zoey and Jess, the fire twins, were bickering about goddess knows what, Ashley was watching them, rolling her eyes and there Kiera and Angel were in each others arms laughing at their 'children'. Our family were strange where vampire covens were concerned. Me, Ashley, Jess, Zoey, Kiera and Angel were the only witches known that had been changed to vampires. There was Ashley who controlled water and was mates with Mason who she met in Alaska; he was a vampire who couldn't remember his human life. Then there was Ashley's biological brother, Angel. He had been changed by Kiera when she found him being tortured and nearly killed by a vampire. He had a gift from earth to communicate with animals. He was mates with Kiera, obviously. She was the oldest out of all of us and had been changed by the Volturi in the 17 hundreds. They changed her when they found out she knew what they were and they didn't want to kill her because of her 'abilities'. She can change shape into any animal but she prefers a panther and wolf **(yeah I know that I am obsessed with panthers at the minute because I did use that in the last story) **they let her go after her newborn years.

Well Kiera, Angel and Ashley –who was changed by Angel because they were all each other had –had been staying in Europe when they met the twins and their mates. The twins Zoey and Jess had been captured by the Volturi when they heard that they were witches. They made a huge mistake though. When we're just witches we need to use spells and chants to call the elements but as soon as the Volturi changed them they –like the rest of us –could call upon them at will. They threatened the Volturi that they would burn the entire castle down. When they left Demetri and Lewis –who had been cousins in their human life –left with them. Finally there was me. Isabella Marie Swan Forrest, Bella for short. Kiera found me close to death after being attacked by another vampire, James. Kiera killed him and had no choice but to change me. I can control air and am the only one in my family without a mate. I don't mind most of the time but it can sometimes be rather lonely. The guys that were only vampires had gifts too. It was different to our kind; they had nothing to do with the elements. Demetri was a tracker, Lewis could change use telepathy at will and Mason could freeze things. The only thing he couldn't freeze was time but he could freeze people and objects but only one at a time.


	2. BPOV Full Moon Ritual Part 1

**I've uploaded this chapter at the same time as my first because it's not much fun only reading a story that has one chapter i'm going to try to upload every couple of days if not every day. Okeey Dokeey Then Please Review.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

We finally got to the small clearing in the woods that we had found last week just after we moved here. This is our first ritual in the small ton of Forks Washington. Mom walked to the altar I had set up this morning which was placed in the centre of the circle. She quickly arranged all the tools before blessing the altar.

_I bless You now that You may aid  
The energy flow as magick is made  
I cast out negative energy  
Leaving only the positive to live and breathe  
Within you as I start this Rite  
Blessed be in joy, love and light._

She picked up the wand and drew an invoking pentagram in the air above the altar and replaced the wand before continuing.

_Blessed be, O creature of light_

_Tools now of magick with power and might. _

Mom picked up the besom **(a broom made of twigs tied together on a long handle.) **and started sweeping around the circle we made widdershins **(anti-clockwise)**. By now we were all stood in our right places with our candles. Me to the east with a yellow candle, the twins holding hands to the south with their red candles, Ashley to the west with a blue one and dad to the north with a green. Mom's place was in the middle of the circle by the altar. Her element was actually earth because she could change into any animal but as she was the high priestess she always led the rituals. She continued sweeping with the besom and chanted.

_Witche's Broom, swift in flight  
Cast Out Darkness, Bring in Light  
Earth be hallow; Air be clear; Fire bright; as water heals  
A sacred bridge this site shall be, as my will, so mote it be._

Mom picked up the staffto cast the circle.

_By the power of the Witch's Staff  
is the Magick Circle made.  
A strong enclosure, a power-full room,  
Safe within the Goddess' womb;  
A sacred place, a world apart  
Where energies merge and Magick starts.  
With Air and Fire this Circle I tread  
To know our will is Magick 'tis said.  
With Water and Earth, this Circle is complete  
To dare and keep silent after we meet._

She started to evoke each element and went Deosil **(clockwise)** coming to me first with her lighter and athame **(sharp knife used in rituals)** in her hands. She turned to me smiling before speaking with the power of a high priestess.

_Hail Ye Mighty Ones of the East, Power of Air and mind  
I summon and stir thee up to attend and protect this rite  
as I perform a Full Moon Ritual this night.  
I bid thee Hail and Welcome._

She lit my candle and drew an invoking pentagram in the air with the athame, the wind picked up blowing our hair around us and our dresses flapped, during this the flame on my candle stayed straight and strong. Kiera moved Deosil over to the twins who had excited grins on their faces as mom spoke again.

Hail Ye _Mighty Ones of the South, Power of Fire and energy  
I summon and stir thee up to attend and protect this rite  
as I perform a Full Moon Ritual this night.  
I bid thee Hail and Welcome._

As soon as she finished saying this both Jess' and Zoey's candles lit on their own and Kiera once again drew an invoking pentagram in the air, the twin's faces were flushed along with Kiera's. I had never experienced it myself but they told me that it feels as if a fire is surrounding you and you can even here it crackling but, it was never an uncomfortable feeling. Kiera again moved Deosil to grin at Ashley, her sister-in-law. She lifted the lighter and spoke to water.

_Hail Ye Mighty Ones of the West, Power of Water and emotions  
I summon and stir thee up to attend and protect this rite  
as I perform a Full Moon Ritual this night__._

Kiera lit the candle and drew an invoking pentagram in the air. They both took a deep breath and smiled. Ashley once told me that when water was called into the circle they could hear the waves and smell the fresh sea breeze, she even said she could feel water lapping against her feet when she wasn't even near any water and had her shoes on. Again Kiera moved on and her whole face lit up as she called on Earth.

_Hail Ye Mighty Ones of the North, Power of Earth and stability  
I summon and stir thee up to attend and protect this rite  
as I perform a Full Moon Ritual this_ _night._

She looked at Angel with so much love in her eyes that I couldn't help but wish I had someone to look at me like that and vice versa. Kiera had once explained to me that when Earth was called you could smell fresh roses and feel grass beneath your feet even when you're standing on concrete and had your shoes on. As she took her place in the centre of the circle she took a deep breath as she carried on with the ritual to seal off the circle. She made another invoking pentagram above the altar before chanting.

_The Circle is sealed and I am  
completely cut off from the outside world  
so that I may give honor to the Goddess Hecate,  
Great Goddess of the Dark Moon._

She knelt in front of the altar which had three candles on it that were symbolizing the triple goddess candles. As mom lit them she chanted.

_Three Candles I do Light  
In Honor of Thee, O Goddess this sacred Night  
White for the Maiden pure as Snow  
Red for the Mother full within, and  
Black for the Crone, old and wise_

We watched as she got ready to draw down the moon. This was a chant that we were all to say along with her and it was one of my favorite ones.

_I call upon She who unveils all mysteries!  
Oh Mother of all Creation, Goddess Hecate,  
the Three and the One.  
Goddess of fertility and fullness.  
Oh wise one, filled with Luna's secrets  
whose torches of the Moon light the darkened sky.  
Full-orbed Hecate, Mistress of enchantments,  
Queen of Heaven, Earth and the Underworld,  
Protectress of all Witches,  
Come Now into me your Priestess  
Fill Me with Your Presence  
Oh Gracious Queen of all Witches as I attend this Rite._

We finished chanting and watched as the haze from the full moon entered all of us. I could feel the goddess slowly envelope me, it started at the top of my head and slowly worked its way down to my feet. I could feel the vibrating energy of the goddess Hecate fulfilling my very being. When her energies reached my feet, I knew that I was walking as Hecate, I am She and She is me. We all continued to chant the charge of the goddess.

_I am Goddess of three Moons.  
I am mistress of the Night.  
I am the richness of the Earth.  
I am the Moon and the Seas.  
I am all that was and is and ever shall be.  
Nor has any mortal ever seen that which lies beyond my veil  
for I am indeed mistress of mysteries and the keeper of the keys.  
I am Queen of all living things, for I Am Goddess of Nature.  
I smile and the radiance of the Moon is everywhere.  
Gather in secret if you must,  
but do not tarry too long behind closed doors,  
for it is in the richness of the earth and the boundlessness  
of the sky that my true temple is to be found;  
And the Moon, and sun and stars will keep your secrets.  
I am all these things and more.  
Hear my words my children and worship and be glad.  
Look for me within these things but above all,  
within your own soul, for it is there I am.  
I have been with you in the beginning  
and I shall be with you at the end.  
I am the womb of new beginnings,  
as yet unimagined and unknown._

We finished with that chant and began to praise Hecate before we blessed the wine we had spiked with blood so we could drink it.

_In this most sacred Night of the Full Moon  
And mystical hour of the night  
Does the Goddess Hecate reign supreme  
And in Her name do I now give Her praise.  
HAIL TO THEE HECATE; HAIL TO THEE HECATE  
HAIL TO THEE HECATE, TRIPLE GODDESS OF THE MOON_

Kiera picked up the chalice filled with blood and wine and with her athame blessed it.

_I bless thee of Creature of Wine (cakes)  
Knowing that when I drink (eat) of the  
I partake in the powers of the mysteries of You  
Great Goddess Hecate_

She held the chalice in the air and said

_In honor of the O Great Goddess Hecate  
Do I pour this Libation and drinketh this Toast  
All Life is your Own  
All fruits of the Earth your power, your wisdom, your liberation  
I thank You for Your blessings and strength  
Join with me; Feast with me; Enjoy with me._

Kiera spilt a few drops on the ground in offering to Hecate. The first time we did this we felt a little uncomfortable as we didn't know how she would take blood being in her wine but we knew that she could see us and would understand why so had continued doing it like this every new and full moon ritual, along with other celebrations. After offering some of the wine and blood to Hecate Kiera took a sip and handed it to me I did the same and handed it to the twins and it continues like this until Angel had the last of it and Kiera put the empty Chalice back on the Altar. Everyone closed their eyes as they sent a secret wish to Hecate. Goddess I don't know if you can hear me or if your even there, I don't know if you would listen to a vampires prayer, yes I know I'm just an outcast I shouldn't speak to you still I see your face and wonder were you once an outcast to. I ask that in this knew place we are living that something would change. That I finally wont feel lonely any more. Whether it's for me to find my mate or for someone knew to join us that doesn't have one I don't mind but, I can't stand the loneliness any more. I wonder how it is that you can be surrounded by people you care about and yet still feel so alone. Thankyou for listening to my prayer. Now was the time we hated; closing the circle.

I bid thee Hail and Welcome._  
I bid thee Hail and Welcome._

_**Jess: Kiera Say The Disclamer**_

**_Kiera: Oh okay (clears throat) I OWN TWILIGHT!!!! AND EDWARD!!!_**

**_Jess: Kiera Tell them the truth... NOW!!!_**

**_Kiera: No (tries running away)_**

**_Jess: (Tripping me over) Say it or i'll sue_**

**_Kiera: WHY??? Some friend You are_**

**_Jess: Yep i'm the greatest_**

**_Kiera (grumbling) i dont own twilight all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer... EXCEPT EDWARD HE'S STILL MINE!!!_**

**_Jess: Once more Kiera... TELL... THEM... THE... TRUTH_**

**_Kiera: Fine then... i'm not talking to you anymore... i don't own Edwrad ever but i do however own Angel and the rest of the witches except Bella of course_**

**_Jess: Good girl do you want a cookie_**

**_Kiera: YES YES YES GIMME COOKIE!!!_**

**_Jess: (Eats cookie)_**


	3. BPOV Full Moon Ritual Part 2

Chapter 3

BPOV

_Now was the time we hated closing the circle._

Kiera stood in the circle in front of the altar as she started to put out the goddess' candle.

_O Hecate, My Queen, My Goddess  
You who awaits for me at the end of eternity.  
I thank you for thy blessings and of your spirit from your  
Cauldron of the sacred fire on this night of the Full Moon  
I bid thee farewell_

She put out the Goddess' candle and continued putting out the triple goddess candle, starting with the black crone candle.

_Wise Crone, who face is hidden from the starlit night  
Thank you for joining my sacred circle this night.  
I bid thee farewell_

She put out the black crone candle and I felt a part of me leave before she moved on to the red mother candle.

_Mother, nurturer and giver of life  
Who dances across the nightly sky in your silvery light  
Thank you for joining my sacred circle this night  
I bid thee farewell_

The same thing happened of that with the black crone candle, as she moved on to the white maiden candle.

_Maiden, bringer of new ideas and inspiration  
Who dances across the sky in carefree glee and anticipation  
Thank you for joining my sacred circle this night  
I bid thee Farewell_

Now it was time for the elements to leave the circle though we knew they would always be with us anyway it never made it any less sad. It was like saying goodbye to an old friend. This time Kiera started with Angel and went Widdershins as she went Deosil when welcoming them.

_Mighty Ones of the North,  
Ancient Ones of wisdom  
I thank you for your presence on this magickal Night  
Ere Ye depart to your sacred realm  
I bid thee Hail and Farewell_

She blew out Angels candle and did a banishing pentagram before moving to Ashley.

Mystic Ones  
_Mighty Ones of the West_

_I thank you for your presence on this magickal Night  
Ere Ye depart to your sacred realm  
I bid thee Hail and Farewell_

She did the same again moving onto the twins.

_Mighty One of the South_

_Ancient Ones firey light and passionate vitality  
I thank you for your presence on this magickal Night  
Ere Ye depart to your sacred realm  
I bid thee Hail and Farewell_

Then she moved onto me before giving me a sad smile and assuring me it wouldn't be long before we called them back at the New Moon ritual and that they were always with me anyway.

_Mighty Ones of the East,  
Wise Ones of Intellect and Mental Powers  
I thank you for your presence on this magickal Night  
Ere Ye depart to your sacred realm  
I bid thee Hail and Farewell._

I felt it as the wind surrounding me stopped suddenly and was saddened that it was no longer there although I knew it would be with me anyway. Kiera moved to the centre of the circle holding her staff above her head and chanting.

_Power cast and then forgotten is power wasted  
Wherefore do I call ye back O Circle of Power  
into my mighty staff (or sickle)  
By the holy flame, this Circle disappears and becomes no more  
Everything is as it was since the beginning of time._

_The Circle is opened by unbroken  
May the love of the Goddess be ever in your heart  
Merry Meet and Merry Part  
and Merry Meet again_

We repeated the last two lines and we packed up our stuff heading home with a smile on our faces. Getting over the goodbye didn't take long as we all knew we would be calling upon the Goddess and our elements again soon. That was when I remembered what day it was. Oh crap we start school again tomorrow for what seemed like the millionth time. I hate my life.

**Jess: Kiera, Emmett and me are getting married.**

**Kiera: Uh hu, i told you to stay away from my alcohol**

**Jess: I didn't drink... much. But he did, he did. He asked me to marry him i've got a ring to prove it. (sticks her tongue)**

**Kiera: Let's see then.**

**(Jess shoves an onion ring in her face.)**

**Jess: see, i told you so**

**Kiera: (rolls eyes at her stupidity.) Jessi, i dont how to tell you this, but that's an onion ring.**

**Jess: He still asked me to marry him.**

**Kiera: okay then. ROSALIE!!!**

**Jess: Nooo!!! She will kill me if she found out her man loved me more than her!**

**(Rosalie turns up looking confused)**

**Rosalie: What did you want Kiera?**

**Kiera: Has emmett said anything about a divorce.**

**Rosalie: no, what the hell is this about. if you're asking Emmett to marry you then i swear i'm going to rip you apart and burn the pieces.**

**(Kiera gulps and points at Jess) **

**Kiera: Not ME, HER. Emmett's asked her to marry him... apparently.**

**(Jess, gulps and runs for her life with Rosalie chasing after her looking furious and Kiera running after then laughing)**

**Alice: (sighs) Jess does not own Emmett, and kiera doesn't own anything to do with twilight only the plot and the forrest coven and that doesn't include Bella, (runs after the others)**


	4. EPOV First Day Back

Chapter 4

EPOV

"EDWAARDD!!! Get down here now or we're gonna be late." Ugh Alice had been bugging me all week about going back to school. I knew she was hiding something because she'd been keeping her visions from me lately and was even more excited than usual.

"Whatever, it's only half seven we don't need to be there till twenty to nine." I knew it wouldn't do any good arguing with her so I just told her I'd be down in a sec. "Jasper chill my pixie of a sister out!" 3… 2… 1

"EDWARD I AM NOT A PIXIE YOU JACKASS!!!" and there we go. Alice is really reliable even if she is psychic. I dragged myself off my couch which I had instead of a bed. In this house beds are only used for one thing and since I didn't have a mate mine wouldn't be used for _that. _Once I walked down the stairs I tried reading Alice's mind to see what she was excited about but she was too busy singing travelin' soldier by Dixie chicks in her head for me to get any thing out of her.

"Alice what are you hiding?" She knew I was suspicious but just grinned at me. It's times like this that she reminds me of the Cheshire cat.

"You'll see." She sang.

"Ugh, whatever lets go." I walked out the door and got in the drivers seat of my Volvo waiting for everyone else to get in there cars. Alice got in her Porsche, Emmett in his jeep, Rosalie in her BMW convertible and, Jasper on his new Harley Davison. We all take separate cars because we like to race on our way to school. I took off first easily gaining the lead with Alice right behind me, I wasn't bothered about having to doge all the cars, there were no cops about I'd know. We were a minute away from the school when Jasper who had been dodging in between cars easier since I was in a car and he was on a bike over took me and zoomed through the gates first with me on his tail and Alice tagging along behind me laughing. She would have known the outcome before the race even started. Emmett was following Alice with a pout on his face as Rosalie glided through behind him not really caring about the race.

"That's not fare Jasper dodged the cars easier." Emmett wined.

"You were still behind me and Edward any way." Alice giggled seeming even more hyper as she watched the gates. Before I could ask what she was looking for I saw a black Mercedes Guardian zoom through the gates with two motorbikes on its tail. I think they were a Silver Dunstall and a Blue Lectra, behind them came a black Audi RS4, then a red Pontiac firebird, a red Lotus, and a blue Mercedes-Benz. All of us –but Alice –stood there shell-shocked. They looked as though they had been racing to but most of their cars were top of the line. I watched as they all parked next to one another. I was looking at the Mercedes Guardian the most. I was in awe at how easily it had come around a corner at such a speed even us vampires would struggle with that. He must have been some driver. With that thought a gorgeous brunette girl got out of the car laughing

"See, boys, I told you before and I'll tell you again it's not the car it's the driver." She winked at the guys who were getting off the motorbike grumbling random profanities.

"Wahoo! You go girl, we both know that you don't have the fastest car but you sure as hell have the best reflexes." Called another girl who got out of the Pontiac Firebird. They were all really pretty but the brunette was a goddess. The buy who got out of the Audi burst out laughing and mumbled "hardly" under his breath as the brunette glared at him. The wind started to pick up and I naturally pulled my coat around me tighter although I never got cold. They started having a conversation that was so low even I couldn't hear it. During it the Goddess glanced at me and held my eyes for a few seconds before turning back to the other guy. I was confused at her look so I tried reading her mind, only to find that there was nothing coming from her almost as if she didn't exist, it was the same with the rest of her family as well. They were all different and yet all the same, I could see that three of them were vampires and that was the three boys, one was a tallish guy with sandy blonde hair who got off of the Lectra, another was average size who got out of the Audi and the last guy I recognized as a member of the Volturi, it was Demetri the tracker.

_Edward relax he left them because he found his mate_

I just nodded slightly desperately hoping it wasn't the goddess of a brunette but she was too pretty to be single. Demetri walked around and put his arm around a petite girl with black hair and purple eyes who reminded me a bit of Alice she had been driving the red Lotus. I sighed with relief but was glaring at the other guys who were standing by there vehicles. A blonde haired girl who also had purple eyes ran toward the guy on the Lectra and the other dude rolled his eyes, looked straight at me, smirked and went over to my goddess, kissed her on the cheek and stepped back as she punched his shoulder lightly. I barely stopped myself from growling I didn't know why I was acting this way I don't even know her. The girl in the Pontiac ran at him jumped on his back and knocked him to the ground, straddling him and laughing at his obvious 'little' problem. Jasper was feeling a lot of lust coming off them and I heard the angel that made me feel weird inside laughed at their obvious affection toward one another. My angel and the brown haired dude must just be really friendly. I looked closer at her to see that her eyes were purple like the other girls but behind all the amusement and the love you could see an underlying sadness. Sadness I desperately wanted to remove.

**Kiera: Yes! For a change I'm all alone without anyone to bother me and ruin my plans. I OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Jess: Think again! (Jess shows up in a super girl outfit with the cape swirling around her.)**

**Kiera: OH NO! **

**Jess: Tell them the truth and I won't kick your but!**

**Kiera: Erm… no! (Kiera tries running but Jess appears in front of her and knocked her to the ground whilst sitting on her back and filing her nails)**

**Kiera****: JESS GET OFF… NOW!!!**

**Jess****: Not until you tell them the truth.**

**Kiera: FINE!... (mumbles) I don't own twilight.**

**Jess: What was that?**

**Kiera: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Jess: good girlie.**

**Kiera: (coughs) Bitch (coughs)**

**Jess: What was that?**

**Kiera: Nothing (sighs) Pretty Please Review**


	5. BPOV First Day At Forks High

Chapter 5

BPOV

First day of school. Yay. Note the sarcasm. I was currently sitting on my bed which I have never used for either of its intended purposes. I could hear that Jess and Lewis however were doing exactly that and I don't mean sleeping. I shivered at the thought of what was going on behind their closed door. Kiera and Angel were currently practicing a new spell that they had found in one of her Grimoires **(A spell book)**. They'd found it buried in the wood's somewhere. Zoey was sitting with Demetri just talking, which made quite a change. Then there was Ashley and Mason who had gone hunting in the forest surrounding our new home. There wasn't another house for over ten miles which would make it hard for any humans to come near. With a sigh I pulled myself off of the bed and into the way-to-big wardrobe which had been filled with clothes that Zoey and Ashley had picked out. They were the most girlish of our family. Where as Jess was into sports and was great for picking out trainers and sports equipment. Then Kiera who was more book wormish she was great with spells and had read almost every book ever written, her favourites were all of the supernatural ones where as most of us thought that they were stupid because all their details were myths and legends and far from the truth I however preferred the classics.

Going through my wardrobe I finally settled on a simple black flowing dress with glitter along the bottom and around the tight sleeves. It was tight at the top showing off my curves and flowed from the hips down. It was beautiful and I rarely wore it except for rituals but, I have always been the one that was a more stereotypical witch when it came to outfits. Either way no one had ever guessed, well one person did and she was a witch too. She was killed by a black witch a little while later, we had searched for her all over but she must have teleported out because we couldn't pick up her scent. When everyone else had finally gotten showered and dressed we met up inside the garage, which was a ritual in its own way, we have done this every day, in every continent and at, every school.

"Come on Bells, you ready to get your ass whooped?" Mason was starting to try and get to me when it was a very rare occasion that I lost so I just rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"You wish Mason, why don't you save yourself the humiliation and get in the car with your girlfriend." This of course was along the same lines of what was said every morning.

"Yeah, well, this time I have my Lectra, there's no way your beating me on this baby." I just laughed as he stroked his new bike.

"Do you want some alone time with her or are you going to wait until after Ashley's drove off." He was caressing the bike like a lover and I just had to embarrass him about it. As he stuttered over what to say next I went and sat on the roof of my Mercedes Guardian.

"Whatever, B, at least I am actually getting laid." He poked his tongue out at me which caused me to laugh even more.

"Very mature Mason, besides it's not the car it's the driver." I winked and hopped off the roof, opening the door and sliding in. everyone else was already in or on their vehicles used to our routinely banter.

"Yeah well this ain't a car." Mason always tried to get the last word. Not this time.

"Same applies." And with that I sped out of the garage and started the race down to Forks High School.

We got to the school in record time. Me of course winning by a landslide as I glided into the parking lot and parked in the first row of free spaces so that there was enough room for my family. The boys parked next to me with a grimace on their faces. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Lewis parking up next to us in his black Audi and coming through the gates was Jess in her Pontiac firebird which she bought because she liked that the name had fire in it, right on Jess' tail was her twin, Zoey in her Lotus and finally Ashley drove in, in her Mercedes Benz you could see that she couldn't be bothered with racing right now so just followed behind contentedly. I got out of my car laughing at the boys faces.

"See, boys, I told you before and I'll tell you again it's not the car it's the driver." I winked at them as they both climbed off the bikes uttering profanities under their breath. Jess jumped out of her car always energetic. She started yelling out her praise to me just like every day at a new school, I could tell she was putting on a show for the people that were bound to be watching us.

"Wahoo! You go girl, we both know that you don't have the fastest car but you sure as hell have the best reflexes." I turned to say some witty comment when Lewis burst out laughing. He muttered under his breath.

"Hardly." All the others looked at him like he had a death wish and wind immediately started picking up with my irritation. Lewis looked at me slightly scared and started explaining himself below a whisper.

"No, Bella, I wasn't laughing at the reflexes thing that's true it's just there is a family of vampires looking at us and one of them thought you were a Goddess." Naturally I turned around to look over at where he said the vampires were and was immediately met with a pair of the most beautiful topaz eyes I'd ever seen, he was gorgeous he had messy bronze hair and was so pale it was obvious what he was to us and his body just screamed sex on legs. Before my family and him could tell I was checking him out I turned my head in Lewis' direction muttering a 'whatever' as I saw Demetri walk over and put his arm around Zo. Then I looked over to see Ash running over to Mason and kissing the heck out of him. PTA people. Lewis turned around and smirked at the beautiful Greek God across the lot before coming over to me and kissing my cheek. I just punched his shoulder lightly and rolled my eyes. I was used to his over protective big brother roll. Before I could tell him to pack it in Jess came up behind him and jumped on his back effectively knocking him off his feet. Somehow they turned midflight and they ended up with Lewis on his back and Jess straddling him, laughing at his 'little problem.' I couldn't do anything but laugh at their silliness. Goddess how I loved them all but I can't help but want that for myself too.

**Jess & Kiera: (singing) we're getting married, we're getting married.**

**(Bella and Rosalie show up)**

**Rosalie: Who are you getting married to?**

**(Kiera gulps and looks at the ground)**

**Jess: I take it the divorce papers haven't come through yet?**

**Bella & Rosalie: WHAT!?!**

**Jess: (singing) we're getting married**

**Kiera: (whispering) Jess, I think we better (Rosalie lunges) RUN!!!**

**(Bella chases Kiera and Rosalie chases Jess.)**

**(Edward and Emmett show up and see the girls running after each other)**

**Emmett: Aww not again?**

**Edward: Ha looks, like you ain't getting any for a while.**

**Emmett: You're one to talk Bella's chasing Kiera.**

**Edward: Oh shit.**

**Emmett: Oh by the way Kiera doesn't own twilight**

**Edward: What the hell are you talking about Jess thinks she owns you.**

**Emmett: well she doesn't. Rosalie owns me and, Stephanie Meyer owns Rosalie.**

**Edward: You still ain't getting laid.**

**Emmett: well, neither are you so shut the hell up!**

**Alice: Kiera likes Reviews and I think she's going to need some cheering up when Bella's through with her.**

**Kiera: OUCH! HEY! HELP!**


	6. BPOV Pissing off Mike Newton

Chapter 6

BPOV

The first day of school sucks, and it was only lunch time. The rumours had already started and I'd already been hit on by half of the male population in this crappy school.

"BELLA! Hey wait up." I groaned out loud. Vile Mike Newton had been following me all morning and kept asking me to go out with him. It was hard not to call air and just suck him into or a tornado or easier still just bite the fucker.

"WHAT NOW?" I could tell that my eyes must be blazing and the gold in them had probably become more prominent because Mike hesitated in coming closer but he shook himself and strolled over trying to put his arm around my waist. I shoved him away.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to see a movie tonight?" was he serious? He'd already asked me this several times.

"Mike. I swear down have you got short term fucking memory loss. NO. I. WILL. NOT. GO. OUT. WITH. YOU. Now leave me the fuck alone before I kick your scrawny ass." He looked confused and moved over to whisper in my ear.

"I know you want me. I want you too. You don't need to fight it." He tried in what he thought was a seductive voice. I'd had enough by now and got a great idea. An evil grin spread across my face as I found what I was looking for. A janitor's closet. He must have taken my grin at the closet for me wanting to go in there with him. This is going to work out brilliantly.

"You know Mike you're so right, why don't we go into that Janitors closet over there and I'll show you a good time, I just have to go and put something in my locker and I'll meet you in there." I purred in his ear. He just gulped and nodded before stumbling over and opening the door before going in and re-shutting it. I walked over to the closet and locked it using the air to force the lock over since I didn't have a key. With that I walked off into the cafeteria with a shit eating grin on my face.

I opened the cafeteria doors to see that my family had pushed two tables together and was sitting with the family of vampires I'd noticed looking at us earlier. There were five altogether. The really gorgeous bronze haired guy, a short pixie girl with spiky black hair, a tall lean, blonde guy next to her, then next to him was a beautiful blonde girl who looked more like a model than any of us but you could tell that she was definitely the sort of girl who took charge. I liked her immediately and then on her other side was a big, muscular guy who had black, curly hair and the biggest shit eating grin on his face I'd ever seen, I walked over still with a huge grin on my face at what I'd done to Mike. One of the vampire girls from earlier who looked like a pixie burst out laughing at seemingly nothing everyone else just started at them confused until the God like one joined in as they both looked over at me. I looked at my outfit to see if I had anything on it. No they must be laughing at something else. I sat down at the table, between the bronze haired guy and Lewis, noting that there eyes had followed me.

"What's got you so happy, Bells?" Lewis asked me with a confused look on his face but, before I could answer the Pixie answered the question for me.

"She locked Mike Newton in the janitors closet and he's in there now banging on the door whilst Jess and Lauren are standing outside it trying to desperately open it with a hair clip." She finished with another band of giggles. Every one laughed and then looked over at her confused.

"What?" she tried using an innocent voice. Uh uh not working on me.

"No offence but how the hell did you know that?" she looked shocked for a minute and then smacked herself in the head.

"Duh. We haven't been properly introduced, sorry about that. I'm Alice Cullen and I'm psychic. We also drink animal blood so no worries about getting caught." All her family looked at her like she'd grown horns. The blonde haired guy next to her was the first to break the silence.

"Ha-ha she's such a joker!" then in a voice to low for humans to hear he whispered to Alice.

"Alice what the hell are you playing at have you forgotten about the fact that it's against the laws to tell humans about us." The one called Alice and my family burst out laughing as the other's looked at us like we were mad. I was the first to recover.

"I'm sorry but you seem to be under the miss interpretation that were human. We're vampires too, it's just that some of us are more than that which explains the purple eyes and the gold in them shows were animal drinkers too. Have you not noticed that we have no pulse or heartbeat?" they looked at each other and then burst out laughing at their own stupidity as my family started to laugh with them. Realizing something I quickly stopped laughing and everyone turned to stare at me.

"Not meaning to be rude but, who are you?" Alice smacked herself in the head muttering duh under her breath. The big, muscular guy turned to me with a huge goofy smile.

"I'm Emmett Cullen and this is my beautiful wife Rosalie Cullen." I shook his hand and then went to shake the beautiful blondes but she just turned her head away and scowled, I smirked a little at her and raised one eyebrow.

"Wow, you're right Em, Rosalie you're a real beauty but I'm afraid that snob-nosed attitude of yours isn't doing you any favours." She looked over at me, blinked, and then burst out laughing along with the rest of her family whilst mine looked at me in amazement. What can I say I'm not usually so well spoken.

"I'm so glad someone finally had the guts to say that to her face." Chuckled the God next to me. Lewis raised his eye brow at my thoughts as I just shrugged and grinned.

"I know I should find that offensive but I swear it's about time someone said something. I like you already Bella, everyone else is to scared to call me a bitch to my face. I know I am but it's about time to have someone else who could bitch right back." We grinned at each other and instead of shaking her hand she came over and hugged me whilst we both laughed and when we sat down again her family were staring at us wide eyed.

"Wow, Rose, who'd of thought you could actually like someone so quick." Said the blonde dude. Whoa did I seriously just think 'dude'.

"Shut it Jazz, just cause I let Bella speak to me like that don't mean you can." He put his hands up in surrender and flashed a grin my way.

"Anyways it's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Jasper Hale and you already know my wife Alice and since were telling powers I'm an Empath." I shook his hand and turned to the Bronze haired boy next to me it would be nice not to just call him the 'God' or the 'Bronze haired boy.' He just stared at me and I stared back sometime during looking into his eyes I had pretty much melted into his beautiful topaz eyes that seemed to shine right into his soul. I felt someone kick me under the table and turned to see Zoey grinning mischievously as I openly glared at her.

"Sorry… Erm… i… I'm Edward. I'm telepathic but I can't seem to read you or your families mind" The bronze guy stuttered. It was so cute that he stuttered around me of al people. I wasn't blind I knew that to humans I was gorgeous but that just came with being a vampire. However around other vampires I was pretty much plain especially if you took my sisters into consideration, so I smiled brightly up at Edward and shook his hand. As we touched I felt a sudden spark of electricity and immediately let go. He must have felt it to and just continued staring at me. Before the silence could get any more awkward I heard what sounded like the hallelujah chorus.

"BELLA!" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. It was Mike and he was storming toward me. Something told me he wasn't very happy. On his tail were two of the sluttiest looking girls I'd seen they both had on super-short skirts that barely covered there ass and a v-neck shirt that showed way too much cleavage to be legal. Ahh Jessica and Lauren we meet at last. Time for some fun. I caught Alice winking at me out the corner of my eye and my smirk grew ten-fold. Play time.


	7. BPOV Bella Bitch and Edward Angry

Chapter 7

BPOV

"Yes?" I asked innocently, everyone had to hold back there chuckle. Well everyone except Edward who was glaring dangerously at Newton who only had eyes for me. Eyes that were bright with pure, undiluted anger, oh this should be fun.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLAYING AT LOCKING ME IN A FUCKING JANITORS CLOSET AFTER COMING ON TO ME!" I couldn't hold it in anymore I burst out laughing along with the rest, even Edward chuckled until Mike had to open his mouth again. Jeesh, he had already embarrassed himself enough and the whole cafeteria was watching in shocked silence.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT BITCH!" I immediately sobered up. No-one called me a bitch except my girls. The wind was picking up and my hair was whipping across my face but before I could make a lunge at him he was lifted of the ground and held against the wall with Edwards hand clamped around his neck. Not enough to kill him but enough to cause him an awful lot of discomfort. I looked around to see all the boys including the Cullens standing up wanting to lunge at him as well.

"Don't you ever talk to her or any other girl like that again!" where Mikes voice was a shout, Edwards was so low it was almost a growl and I could see he was trying not to actually growl or rip him apart, but seeing Edward like that was so sexy that I immediately felt myself getting wet and used a gentle breeze to blow the smell in the opposite direction before any of my or his family could smell it and even worse him smell it.

"I don't care what they do to you and if you ever, ever try shoving yourself at her without her wanting you to I will tear you apart bit by bit and burn the pieces. Do you understand?" Mike whimpered and nodded before scurrying off out of the cafeteria with the girls standing there shocked. They turned to look at me and obviously knew that Edward wouldn't hurt a woman. Slut one turned to me and said in a nasally voice that reminded me of when my mother had a cold when I was human, hers seemed to be permanently fixed like that.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, little girl? You don't come to a new school and lock people in closets even if you are a desperate little slut." My eyes widened and I burst out laughing at the fact that SHE was calling ME a slut. The girls standing up were enough to sober me up. It turns out they must have thought the two of them could take us all on. Hell the two of them couldn't take ME on.

"You really don't know who you're messing with and trust me you don't want to know. I am your worst nightmare outside of dreams I could kill you with a flick of my wrist and you wouldn't think until it's too late. There are only two of you and if you look around this table you will see that there are more girls here than that. Not that I would need help in kicking your asses but backup helps a little don't you think? Now maybe you should cool down before you do something you might eventually realize is enough to get you in deep shit. Stay out of my way and you will hopefully get through your final years of high school unscathed." My voice was low and on the brink of a growl when I finished, there eyes were so wide I thought they'd pop out of their sockets. They had already started advancing toward the cafeteria door when slut two had to get the final word in.

"STAY AWAY FROM US YOU FREAK!" they ran out the door but not before me shouting after them.

"GLADLY, I WOULDN'T WANT TO CATCH A DISEASE!" Everyone in the cafeteria burst into applause and I made the best of it curtseying and waving before sitting back in my chair and turning toward my family who were by now rolling on the floor laughing and the Cullens who were almost in the same position. Well except for Alice who went into a daze and was then laughing harder than the rest, Edward's eyes bugged open and he couldn't help himself but join in the laughter. Once Edward had sobered himself u enough to talk he had us all laughing harder with the news.

"Mike Newton is in the boys toilets crying after pissing himself and, Lauren and Jessica are as of right now zooming out of school in there shitty cars whilst shaking with fear, it appears both of them are wet as well, Jess for pissing herself and Lauren because she's bi and Bella that was pretty sexy." I couldn't help myself but smirk and take another bow before cracking up. when everyone had calmed down I wondered if Edward was telling the truth when he thought I had been sexy.

At the end of lunch we all separated to go to different classes. Alice, Zoey and Lewis were headed to English. Jess was on her own that period and running to Gym which she was super excited for. She even managed to convince the head master to let her take double Gym lessons. I will never understand that girl. Jasper, Demetri, Rosalie and Ashley were going to Math with Ashley wishing she could speed time up but with the Cullens being normal vampires we knew we'd have to search for spells that would work without them knowing until we had a chance for the whole of both families to get together. We had found out that in there coven there was another two vampires a mated pair who acted as there parents like Angel and Kiera did with us. Apparently there 'father' was called Carlisle and their 'mother' Esme. We didn't talk about it much, everyone was too busy going on about me being single as was the routine for every lunchtime in school. Only this time I wasn't the only one being made fun of. Apparently Edward was the only one in their coven who hadn't found his mate yet too. I didn't let that excite me to much though especially not with an Empath around. Emmett and Mason were on their way to History whilst me and Edward were currently headed off to Biology and since the only open seat left was next to him I was rather happy. I got the teacher to sign my slip and went to take my seat next to Edward. Mr. Banner was getting his shit together so we all had time to talk.

"So, Bella, are you normally that scary or is it an off day." He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if you ask my family they will tell you I'm quiet most of the time and normally keep to myself but if someone pisses me or my family off I tend to lose my control a little." He laughed full out when I said little because even if he had known me for about an hour it was obvious that it was more than that.

"What about you, do you normally choke Mike against the wall or were you just defending my honour." I looked up at him through my lashes as I betted them and I saw his eyes glaze over and his Adam's apple bobbed. I giggled knowing that I could do this. I mean really I'm pretty plain as vamps go. He shook his head slightly and glared in my direction but it wasn't enough to hide the embarrassment.

"Well, I for one don't like Mike anyway his thoughts are vile and, you young lady didn't deserve to be called a bitch. No woman does." I raised my eyebrows and laughed a little under my breath at his poorly attempted glare.

"You were most definitely brought up in the 19 hundreds." He looked at me shocked and then laughed loudly causing most of the humans to turn our way and stare. Well they were looking anyway. No scratch that the guys were glaring at Edward and the girls were glaring at me. great more enemies just what I need not the sarcasm.

I didn't get to say anything else as Mr Banner started his lesson on anatomy. Boring.

I felt a piece of paper slide under my arm and looked down to see a note off Edward.

_Would you and your family care to meet up with ours so we could all get to know each other?_

_E xx_

I rolled my eyes we could have easily just spoken quieter than any of the humans would be able to hear but I played along feeling a little more human.

_Yeah, Okay. It will be cool to spend more time with y'all it seems like a laugh and besides your Coven leaders sound really cool. _

_B xxx_

He laughed a little, probably at the y'all or coven leaders. I wasn't sure.

_Okay, but we normally call them our parents not 'Coven Leaders' and what's with the y'all? Anyway which house?_

I contemplated for a minute and decided that they would probably feel more at ease if we went to their home being as our coven was so large so this time instead of writing back I just whispered 'yours' to low for the rest to hear and saw him nod slightly in my direction before taking the note and hiding it.


	8. BPOV Carlisle?

Chapter 8

BPOV

Edward had told me he'd meet us by our cars in the parking lot at the end of the day. I was the first one out so I reached for my phone and dialled Kiera's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom it's me."

"Oh Bella, what's wrong? Is someone hurt? Please don't say Mason got you kicked out again!" that's mom always worrying.

"No, no. we ran into a coven of vampires. Animal drinkers. They wanted us all to meet up, I'm guessing to talk about hunting habits etc."

"Oh well, that's okay then. Where do you want us to meet you? Angel isn't working today anyway so we should be okay." I thought about where to meet up with them but, I wasn't sure where the Cullens lived.

"Well, since we'll be following them, I don't know where they live yet do you just want to drive here and we'll all head over together."

"Okay hon, we'll be there as soon as possible." I put the phone down and could just see most of them heading over. We were just missing Emmett and Mason.

"Hey everyone, where's Emmett and Mason?" Everyone shrugged then Alice blanked out for a minute before laughing and looking over at me to answer my question.

"They've been kept behind because they pulled a prank on Ms. Varley. Let's just say that she wont be standing up in a while. I groaned loudly. Not again.

"Mom and Dad are on there way. They're meeting us here so we can all just follow you, we have to wait for the guys anyway. I'm going to kill Mason." Ashley started to object but I just glared playfully at her.

"Don't start Ash this is the fourth time he's done this in the last few months. Besides I ain't going to hurt him just mess with him a bit." I giggle and her eyes lit up knowing that it would be funny. She also knew that he would want cheering up after and, she was always willing to 'cheer him up'. Gag. They were just coming around the corner then and I had my 'angry face on'. My hands were on my hips, my foot tapping impatiently and, my glare set on them. Mason visibly gulped and nudged Em, who looked quite a bit scared. He wasn't looking at me his gaze was slightly to my left and I looked over out of the corner of my mind to see Rosalie in the same position as me. I had to fight to keep my face the same and not laugh at how me and Rose must have looked both of us glaring dangerously at the boys who were now walking with their eyes on the floor and shuffling their feet. I looked around quickly to see that there were no humans about any more they'd all gone home straight away. I still kept and eye out just in case. Edward bent down to whisper in my ear causing me to shiver, I felt his smug smile on my skin under my ear.

"No one's around, I cant hear any ones thoughts I'll let you know if someone's coming." I looked away from the boys to smile at Edward and mouth a 'thank you' in his direction before storming over to Mason vampire speed and shoving him against the wall. I called air to me to start whipping around us, forgetting that the Cullens didn't know about our powers. Well they never asked.

"You. Stupid. Mother fucking. Asshole. This is why we got kicked out of our old school. You and your stupid, pathetic pranks. At least make something new and not what you've used before. Wait until mom hears about this." His eyes got huge and he out of my grip before getting on his knees and gripping my legs, causing me to momentarily lose my balance which I straightened using wind to help me up. he was begging his heart out.

"Please. Please. Please. Don't tell mom, she'll go mad and she'll tell dad this time. Come on Bells please for your favourite brother. Don't rat me out. I'll help you get Mike back." He was doing puppy dog eyes at me. the last time he pulled that prank we got kicked out of school, which is why we were here. Mom was pissed. She took away his Xbox and made him and Ashley 'sleep' in separate rooms for weeks. He wasn't allowed out of the house unless to hunt. I just rolled my eyes and floated up out of his grip before landing back by the Cullens.

"Fine, but you owe me and you better think of something good to get Newton with." He started nodding frantically and I chuckled turning around to wink at Ash but I saw that all of the Cullens were staring at me their eyes almost bugging out of their sockets. Shit. But before I could explain my powers Angel's Pagani Zonda zoomed into the lot and mom and dad got out.

"Merry Meet High Priestess, Merry Meet High Priestesses Consort and Warrior." I said and bowed traditionally. Hand fisted over my heart and bowing slightly. **(Like from the house of night books) **The rest did the same as the Cullens looked on in confusion. Well except Alice but she must have been keeping Edward out because he was as confused as the rest.

"Merry Meet, children and, Merry Meet to you as well, I am Kiera and this is my mate, Angel." They all just introduced themselves but Alice the little exuberant pixie she is went straight over and hugged them. They were confused and rather startled but hugged her back anyway. After that we all got back into our cars and started them up.

We had gotten into separate cars and had started a huge race letting one of the Cullens stay in front the whole time and our windows were open in case of a short turn coming up if one of us were in front. Right now me and Edward were in the lead and if it wasn't for the fact that I needed to know where I was going I'd have zoomed ahead in no time but, since I was new coming here I had to settle for drawing with him. He turned a sharp corner after yelling out a warning and we were going down a trail I would have thought too small for our cars. I was kind of worried if my families cars would be okay through it because I knew that if Jess' or Zoey's car broke they'd have a fit. But I'm sure Alice would have warned us if that would happen. The trees cleared and standing in the middle of a clearing was the most beautiful white house I had ever seen. Actually it was more like a mansion and it looked as though it had come out of an old movie. In front of the house was a vampire couple. One of which I recognized. I jumped out of my car and ran to hug Carlisle.

"Isabella? Kiera?" he was shocked but very happy you could see.

"The one and only I laughed, letting him go as Kiera stepped forward.

"Merry Meet, Priestess." Carlisle greeted us in the traditional way hand fisted over his heart.

"Carlisle, I told you before that to you it was just Kiera, especially after it being because of you that I was able to leave the retched Volturi." He had convinced them that keeping her against her will would only stop her from wanting to help instead of having her on the guard. The beautiful woman next to him cleared her throat slightly but had a warm smile on her face. Mom immediately turned to her with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry, you must be Esme, I have heard so many wonderful things about you. I am Kiera the head of our coven and high priestess to the witches." She gasped along with the rest of her coven. Apart from Alice and Carlisle. I addressed everyone in a calm voice.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation inside?" they all agreed and we headed into their beautifully decorated home. I complimented Esme on her decorating and she thanked me whilst smiling with a mothers love. She reminded me so much of Renee… no Bella stop… get out of the past and stay in the present. Jasper looked at me confused –I'm guessing to do with my emotions –and I just shrugged shaking my head. We went into the living room with a huge dining table that had enough seats for all of us. I'm sure Alice thought ahead and arranged it. I knew that it would have only ever been used for family meetings. We all sat down Carlisle at one head of the table with Esme on his right hand side and Jasper on his left. Beside Jasper was Alice, Across from Alice was Rosalie and Emmett, beside them were Zoey and Demetri, opposite them were Ashley and Mason. Kiera sat at the other head of the table with Angel on her right next to Mason and me on her left next to Edward. I tried not to get too excited. Once we were seated Carlisle began to speak.

**Kiera: JESS!**

**Jess: What now Kiera?**

**Kiera: I know how i'm going to kidnap Edward**

**Jess: Kiera, It's not going to work, it's not like you can drug him or anything**

**Kiera: Well, duh that's just stupid, i'm going to knock him out with this. (Hold's up baseball bat)**

**Jess: (Sings) It's not going to work.**

**Kiera: Wanna bet?**

**Jess: Yeah tenner says you dont get past the front door.**

**Kiera: Fine i'll get further than that and drag him back here.**

**Jess: Yeah whatever you say.**

**(Lauren walks over) Hey girls whats up?**

**Jess: Kiera thinks she's going to kidnap Edward**

**Kiera: I AM!**

**Lauren: Cool can i come i want Jasper.**

**Kiera: Yeah grab a baseball bat**

**Lauren: Already got one, never leave the house without it.**

**Kiera: OKAAAY**

**Jess: Alright if you two are gonna make a fool of yourselves trying to grab the Cullen boys i'm coming too**

**Kiera: YEAH, GIRL TIME, LETS GO**

**Jess: Yeah whatever and i grabbed your spare bat form behind the tree**

**Kiera: Good lets go**

**(Arrive at the Cullen house to see bella, alice and, rosalie standing outside with baseball bats. They start running towards Kiera, Jess and Lauren)**

**Kiera: SHIT! RUN!**

**(They run into a clearing)**

**Kiera: How the hell did they know**

**Jess: Alice is psychic you idiot**

**Kiera HEY YOU CAME TOO**

**Jess: I DIDNT KNOW ALICE WAS HOME**

**Lauren: before this gets anymore out of hand im gonna say that Kiera does not own twilight or its characters.... SHIT GIRLS RUN THEY'RE COMING**

**Kiera and Jess: AGHHHH! (Run away)**


	9. BPOV family meeting and the dark witch

**In case you couldn't keep up the seating is as follows**

**Carlisle**

**Jasper/****Esme**

**Alice/****Rosalie**

**Jess/****Emmett**

**Lewis/****Zoey**

**Ashley/Demetri**

**Mason/Edward**

**Angel/Bella**

**Kiera**

Chapter 9

BPOV

Once we were seated Carlisle began to speak.

"Once again it really is lovely to see the two of you again, and this must be your coven whom you had told me about whilst they were on a hunting trip up south, it's a shame I was only passing through or I could have met you all sooner."

"Yes it is, Bella would you make the introductions please since they know you better than i." I just snorted and raised an eyebrow as she simply snickered seeming smug.

"Of course, _high priestess_" she glared knowing I loved teasing her in casual conversation. "For those of you who do not know I am Bella and I can manipulate air. I was born a witch but was turned into a vampire when I was 17 years old." I waved my hand in Kiera's direction.

"This, is Kiera, who is our mother and the high priestess of our coven, Kiera's gift is from the Earth and although she cannot manipulate Earth she can shift her shape into an animal. Beside her is Angel whom is her mate and also has a gift from the Earth which is to communicate with animals. Beside Angel is Mason who is a regular vampire which you can see because of his eyes and he can make people and objects freeze, however it is limited and only works on one person at a time, beside him is Ashley who is Angel's biological sister and can control water. On her left is Lewis and his power is that he is telepathic at will, however his gift like all other mental gifts doesn't work on us, us being vampire witches as opposed to regular vampires it is possible you will have seen him in the Volturi but he was travelling most of the time. Jess whom is sitting beside Lewis is his mate and can control fire. Next to Emmett is Zoey who is Jess' biological twin and can control fire as well. And finally we have Demetri who I am sure a few of you may recognize from the Volturi a few decades back and his power is that he is a tracker. Lewis and Demetri are also biological cousins. Wow, we have some screwed up coven." My family laughed while everyone else stared in shook, once again except Alice, was there any thing she didn't know? She turned to me and shook her head which made me laugh harder. Emmett broke the laughter with his booming voice.

"Okay so let me get this straight all of you but three ore witches who were turned into vampires, Angel and Ashley are siblings, Zoey and Jess are twins and, Demetri and Lewis are cousins who used to work for the Volturi." He looked –well to be honest 0a little bit scared.

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah." Mom was using her calming voice. Hell, it always worked on me.

"Wow. How come the Volturi haven't tried to force you all to join their guard or to well get rid of you?" Jasper, always the practical one. I answered this time because I could see that everyone in our family was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Let's just say that they have underestimated us before and are sure not to make the same mistake again." They could tell we didn't want to say any more on the subject right now, so they let it pass but Alice got a faraway look in her eye then looked at me in sympathy which I simply waved off.

"Alice, what are you hiding?" Edward was trying to be calm but it wasn't working very much, you could tell he didn't like being kept in the dark so I gently put my hand on his leg and squeezed in assurance. He jumped a little and I immediately withdrew my hand knowing that he must be either frightened or disgusted by me, hell, probably both, I didn't want to be anywhere I wasn't actually wanted so asked if I could be excused seeing as I needed to hunt, which was actually true.

"Of course, dear, and could you possibly have a look at my Ferrari when you get back it's been making some unusual noises."

"Of course mom, Blessed be everyone I'll see you soon." My family muttered back a 'blessed be' along with Carlisle, whilst the Cullens simply said goodbye. As I went to stand Edward did also.

"Do you mind if I joined you?" His eyes were swirling with an unknown emotion so I simply looked away and whispered a quick 'okay'.

We ran for a short while in the opposite direction to my house and, I cam across a scent I hadn't smelt in a long time. Brandon and Elena. I growled out a warning knowing they were close.

"Edward get out of here! Tell my family that _they're _here they'll know what I mean." He did the exact opposite he crouched in front of me growling quietly and wouldn't budge when I tried shoving him out of the way.

"Not a chance in hell, I'm not about to let you get hurt." I couldn't think of any spell that would get him back to the house the best thing I had was a teleportation spell and I only knew the words when it was one. Shit. It was too late I heard a high pitched females laugh and a dark chuckling before I seen the bitches bright red hair. Callums mate. Elena. Beside her was the other member of their coven Brandon. There was a new female beside him and now I was starting to worry, I knew exactly who she was. the black witch. The one who killed Rashel the only other witch I'd known. Oh fuck.

"Edward. LEAVE. NOW!" he was in even more danger than he realized and this time I used the strength of my element to push him behind me and budge him in the right direction but he was too stubborn and refused to leave.

"Edward if you don't go now we'll both die for sure, I mean it get my family." My voice was so low the vampires across from me couldn't hear it so the witch definitely shouldn't be able to.

"You really think that you can stop me? Even with your pathetic coven I could kill you, I don't need the vampires on my side unlike you seeming to. You're just as pathetic as little Rashel, no scratch that your worse, you're a freak of nature." My eyes blazed and wind stormed around us creating a clearing. I knew what I was and that I was different but her calling me a freak was calling my coven a freak and that included my priestess. No one bad mouths my high priestess.

"You. Me. No interferences from the vampires. No outside help for either of us. Battle to the death. Can you handle that?" she cackled like how a witch in a story would which made me realize that they weren't that far off if they were talking about witches who had turned away from Hecate.

"If you want it wont take long to finish this. But I know your mate wont stand to the side." I was too anxious to care about her thinking Edward was my mate. Besides I liked the sound of that.

"Shield" she nodded and together we chanted.

"Ut Invenias Qoud Abest

Expedi Nodum, Torque Et Convolve,

Elice Hoc Vinculum

Ut Inveniam

Qoud Desidero

Quod Peto!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a shield start to form around me as it did the same with the dark witch in front of me they stretched across the clearing and joined in the middle becoming one and pushing the vampires into the trees as the shield covered the entire clearing. I was scared, I knew I couldn't win, I knew my family couldn't save me but, I also knew that Hecate would be waiting for me and that I would take down the witch who killed Rashel with me. What thee sends forth comes back to thee.

_You can do it my __daughter; you are stronger than you think._

I jumped at the sound of the voice in my head but didn't allow it to distract me because now the fight would begin. To the death. Her's or mine I couldn't be sure.


	10. BPOV Fight To The Death

BPOV

Chapter 10

"We cannot leave this shield until one has passed to the next realm. Mine being with my Goddess and yours being in Hell where you belong!" My voice was strong as the wind whipped around me. Her power was unlike ours I had picked light and been given the gift to use the air whilst she had chosen the darkness which was now in the form of shadows that caressed her body like a lover. Like I would have liked Edward to do to me but I may not live long enough to allow for that to happen.

"I have chosen power unlike you who has chosen to follow the path of your pathetic Goddess which has caused you to be weak and, after I finish you off I'll make sure to kill your pathetic mate over there and then carry on to kill that little coven of yours. I know that all of them against me would kill me but I will pick them off one by one and they will join you in the next world. With them I will kill them quickly, but you will beg for death long before I give that to you and your mate will suffer the same fate." I got down in a crouch and growled ferociously.

"You will die before you get the chance to take a step closer to him. Even you are not strong enough to kill someone who is protecting the one they care for, whether it is as friends, family or lovers. That's what happened with Rashel isn't it? She made it so you were too weak to come near us until you built up your powers as we did ours. I'll go one further I will kill you but, I wont beat around the bush. I will kill you as soon as I get the chance and you won't get a chance to think of a way out of it. The Goddess will forgive me for this because I am bringing forth that which she believes in. Justice. One life for another. Yours for hers. She was a better witch than you ever will be." My eyes pricked with venom tears and one or two fell from my eyes. Vampires cannot cry but I was a witch first and our powers develop with our emotions.

"Wise words, a shame you had to ruin them with the tears." I stood strong and tall before her closing my eyes and taking a deep breath picking up on the power in my soul, strengthening me and I started to raise up from the ground as the air picked me up and I floated higher and higher until I was a few feet up and the air stormed around me bringing my hair in a whirlwind of power, it blowing around me and I could feel my eyes darkening with my soul as a piece of me started to die. The piece that I had kept for so long. The one that stopped me from kill a mortal, she may be a witch but she wasn't like me, she could die as easily as a human but she had powers that stopped them from reaching her close enough to hurt her. Not this time.

"ENOUGH TALK! It's time!" I heard shouts and screams coming from beyond the shield but I couldn't waste the time to see who they came from.

"You're right! Darkness!" She shouted across the distance.

"Light!" My powers complied and the flash of raw dark power from her shot across hitting my own that burned with the brightness that I could only show the light at the end. They battled in the middle before she did something that I didn't expect she started conjuring something. Before I could name the spell shadows started to cover my body and where they touched me my clothes were sliced open and my skin did the same. My skin that was as hard as granite and pale split open as though it were nothing. I screamed in pain and dropped to my knees as her power hit me and I flew backwards. My vision blurring and I started to black out. She had won. Already. I hadn't a chance to stop it. I had no chance to begin win. I'm sorry Rashel. I'm sorry my family. I'm sorry… Edward.

_I was in a field. There were flowers everywhere and the sky was so bright a blue that it shone like the sea. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the grass was a beautiful emerald green. Everything was so beautiful, it was perfect like there was no wrong or pain that could touch here. But something was wrong. I was dead, wasn't I? then why did it feel like I could still hear the shouting of threats and the screaming I had in the fight._

_I looked across the distance to see two shapes. And they were coming closer. Naturally I would have bent down into a defensive crouch, especially after what I had just been through but, I couldn't help but feel safe in the presence of whatever was coming. Then in front of me stood a beautiful woman, with the blackest hair that shone like a ravens wings. Her eyes were emerald green, darker than the grass and they looked as if they had seen so much in there time, there was pain, sorrow, and yet happiness and love were a vibrant emotion held within them._

"_Who are you?" My voice was different here. Louder. Clearer. But it felt like it belonged in this scene._

"_I have many names, however you would know me as Hecate." My eyes widened and I immediately dropped to my knees in respect._

"_Get up my child, you have made me so proud, and I am proud to name you as my daughter." This was Hecate, my Goddess, my mother, in this form it was clear to see she was the mother but she had two other faces which I was yet to see._

"_How could you be proud of me when I lost, I was weak and allowed myself to be distracted." _

"_No! Bella don't ever think that! She tricked you just as she did me!" I suddenly looked over at the second figure and threw myself into her arms crying._

"_Rashel!" she laughed but sobered quickly and looked into my eyes before shaking her head and wiping the tears from my face._

"_It was too late for me to be brought back, I was mortal, you however are a vampire, you are strong, beautiful, and better than her. You can end her but you must have confidence in Hecate... but most of all you must be confident with yourself." What was she saying? I could go back? I could win? But did I want to go back? To the pain, to the loneliness? To the fact that Edward was disgusted by me? Hecate pulled me to face her._

"_Come, child you must go back to your family they are lost without you. You are the glue that holds them together and you mean more to the boy than you can imagine. Even he doesn't know his true feelings for you yet." Before my eyes she had changed into a young girl, about the age I was when I was turned and smiled brightly at me._

"_With the power, of the maiden I give you the strength and power of the universe that brings joy and love to others." She changed back into her first form._

"_With the power, of the mother I gave you the strength to choose the right from the wrong." Then before my eyes she was old, a crone, and she had eyes that were pitch black and hair snowy white._

"_With the power of the crone, I give you wisdom and awaken you, my child." Before I could say anything I was falling, through time and space I fell._

I was hurting all over and I reluctantly opened my eyes and stood face to face with the dark witch once more. Only this time I was more powerful, stronger and wiser. Her face filled with fear as I began to speak.

"I am the daughter of the Goddess and she will stand beside me, I will not die by your hand but you will die by not only mine, but the hand in which the Goddess has touched me! I summon the animal within to fight the creature without!"


	11. EPOV Why am i afraid to lose you?

EPOV

Chapter 11

Right now I was trying desperately to get through the shield that had blocked me and the other vampires from reaching my Bella and the one that was fighting her. Not long later I was being pulled back and Lewis and Mason were looking at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"It's no use. Once a shield like that has been made it's impossible to break… until one dies." I looked around to see that Zoey and Jess were hugging each other and crying whilst screaming for Bella to get the hell out of there. Kiera looked like she was going to fall apart as Angel just cried silent tears. Ashley was on the ground curled up in a fetal position with her head buried in Mason's chest. Demetri and Lewis were just looking at the shield and what lay within helplessly as they begged fro Bella to get through this and leave unharmed but most of all alive. Carlisle was staring at Bella whispering no in denial continuously as Esme cried helplessly. Emmett was pounding on the shield as Rosalie screamed that the Bitch better not hurt Bella. Alice was trying desperately to see what would happen but the future was too undecided for her to get a grip on it. Jasper looked in so much pain from all the emotions. I just looked on in desperation. I needed to help Bella. I had only just met her but I felt as though if something happened to her I would die with her. We all watched on in horror as Bella defended us all and growled out that she wouldn't make it through her to harm any of us. I felt proud as hell watching her stand strong and at that point I thought nothing could hurt her the rest looked on in admiration but they looked as though this was the last thing she would ever say and a lot of their thoughts proved that was what they though.

The fight started and power shot from both of them as a brightness from Bella hit darkness from the Dark witch. I could only look on and hope desperately that Bella would be okay, she was the one that kept her whole family together and I felt as though I couldn't bear to live without her. I had only met her today and she had a hold on me like no one else ever did. Suddenly darkness started seeping up Bella's leg and she screamed in pain as the dark power hit her and she flew back to the ground. She was still and her eyes were closed, she didn't breath. The witch smirked.

"NO!" I yelled. I wasn't the only one. Emmett, Jasper, Lewis, Mason, Demetri, Jess, Angel, Zoey and Carlisle did as well. Whilst Esme, Kiera, Alice, Rosalie and Ashley sobbed louder and sort of folded in on themselves. All of the witches had tears streaming down there face and so would we if we could. We all just shook with tearless sobs and I felt apart of me break. Kiera shook off Angel's arms and started to run across to the bitch that killed My Bella.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Kiera ran straight into the shield that separated us from her during the fight. I had given up and landed on the ground as sobs overtook me.

"What the…?" she trailed off as Carlisle looked shocked.

"But if the shield hasn't gone down that means she's… she's not… she's still…" Carlisle didn't know how to finish and a glimmer of hop was in his eyes as Alice stood and screamed.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" I looked up to see Bella stand with determination and confidence as she spoke words that brought fear into the witch across from her's eyes.

"I am the daughter of the Goddess and she will stand beside me, I will not die by your hand but you will die by not only mine, but the hand in which the Goddess has touched me! I summon the animal within to fight the creature without!" A beautiful black bull appeared between them and the witch looked on in fear before she uttered a few words and a bull that was white appeared in front of the dark witch, I would have thought that it would be the other way around thinking that the other witch was dark and Bella wasn't but looking at the Bull's you would be able to see that the White one's eyes were filled with hate and rage and were burning a bright red, even brighter than those of newborn vampires. Then if you looked at the Black bull its coat was so black it gleamed in the light and its eyes were a chocolate brown that were filled with such purity and love that it was hard to look away. His eyes looked so much like Bella's that I felt as if my eyes would bulge out their sockets. He turned to Bella and snorted before facing the White Bull head on and charging it. The white met it head on and the fight raged on until at the end the Black bull stood tall and proud above the white and the witch fell with him. The black bull turned to Bella and something passed between them before the black bull disappeared and Bella was left holding a sword of cobalt blue. She turned to the witch her head held high.

"With the sword of my Goddess which has been made with each element and is held by a pure spirit, I finish you, never again will you harm another living creature, be it mortal or immortal, you are finished and I send you where you belong. May you finally get what you deserve in the next world!" With that Bella plunged the sword into the white bull and both the bull and the witch screamed until they both stopped moving altogether and the shield went down causing me to fall on my hands and knees from leaning on it. I ran over to her and held her close to me as her body shook and she sobbed, burying her head into my chest. I knew then and there that I was in love with her. I had only known her a day and she'd become my whole life. She was my mate and I couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

Our families were looking at us with a smile on their faces and I couldn't help but smile back and then turn to the beautiful angel that lay crying in my arms. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face up to mine. I brushed the tears away from her cheeks and kissed her forehead and rocked us back and forth. I put my lips to her ear and spoke so low that only she would hear what I said.

"Why am I afraid to lose you… when you aren't even mine?" Letting go of the one person that made you smile is the hardest goodbye to say. Luckily for me I didn't plan on saying it unless she wanted me gone. I would wait to tell her that I loved her until we were alone and it was a better time than after she had just been in a fight with darkness itself. Before I could step back so her family could hold her she whispered in my ear.

"I don't know but it might be the same reason I'm afraid to leave you." She smiled so big and I just held her closer to me before letting her family swarm around her.


	12. BPOV Drained

BPOV

Chapter 12

I had just stood up with the help of Edwards arms supporting me. I felt weak and my body was still hurting from the witch's blow earlier. I think Edward could sense how weak I was and just held me up but I didn't get a chance to gain my balance before I was tackled to the ground by my mother as she hugged me and cooed in my ear so much I felt like a baby. My dad came over and hugged me as well but not as tightly as mom. He could probably see that I was still hurting from the blows which I'd been dealt.

"Oh Bella, your okay, you did brilliantly." Kiera was still crying but she had a glowing smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You were brilliant my daughter." Angel had never outright called me his daughter and I hugged him tightly as tears fell from my eyes.

"If you ever, ever, scare us like that again we will kick your ass, but thank the Goddess your okay." Jess and Zoey said the same thing at the same time, which would be freaky if it wasn't so annoying. I just rolled my eyes and smiled at them. Everyone else in my family hugged me and told me never to do something so dangerous again but they also told me how proud they were. When they finally got off me allowing me to get up on my still sore body I was immediately tackled to the floor again. This time by a pixie. I groaned and tried to sit up in a slightly more comfortable position.

"BELLA! OHMYGOD ARE YOU OKAY? I'M SORRY! ARE YOU HURT? DO YOU NEED TO HUNT? DO YOU WANT TO LIE DOWN…" Alice kept asking me if I wanted things but I had to cut her off.

"Alice right now I want to stand up and hunt because my whole body feels like I was run over by a steamroller.

"Here I'll go with you. We never actually got a chance to hunt." Edward smiled down at me and helped me up before hugging me again only he was gentler than the rest of our families. Before we left all the other Cullens hugged me and said how thankful they were that I wasn't dead. I also got a few more threats like the twins, mainly from Rosalie. Edward led me into the trees and once we were out of range I sat down and put my head on my knees trying to push aside enough of the pain that I could hunt. When I felt something wet on my legs where my arms were resting I looked down in surprise to see that I was actually bleeding. I hadn't bled since I was human.

"Shit." I whispered

"What's wrong? You seem to be in more pain now than when your family was around."

"I'm a good actress. I can't believe I'm actually bleeding, I didn't know we could bleed."

"You're bleeding?" he looked at my blood covered legs shocked. That might have something to do why I was so weak.

"Shit I'll go get Carlisle, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." I grabbed his arm before he ran off and just shook my head.

"There's no need. Watch." I placed my hands over the cuts, cleared my mind and, chanted.

"_River's shall flow_

_Be pure and crystalline_

_But red river must not_

_They must be trapped inside my being_

_This river so red_

_Must be stopped with a golden net_

_Stop the now, stop this bleed"_

I chanted the same thing three times and when I took my hands away the cuts had stopped flowing with blood and my whole body felt more painful. I was slowly draining myself and I knew after I finished the next spell I was about to so I would need to hunt and then lie down for a few days to re-gather my energy. Damn it.

"Edward?" he was looking at my legs shocked but he shook himself out of it when I called his name.

"Yes, Bella?" I loved how my name slipped between his lips, it sounded so right but now was definitely not the time.

"I'm going to hunt quick and then I'm going to have to do another spell, but it needs to be done outside, when I've finished the spell i will barely be able to move and will need to regain my strength for a few days, could you make sure I get home?" He nodded but I didn't miss the worry in his eyes. I quickly found a panther and drank from it but it took longer and caused more of a mess because of how weak I was. I then sat down under a willow tree and took the amethyst necklace I'd been wearing off and held it in front of me watching it slowly spin. I imagined a light that was moving throughout my body as I repeated the spells words.

"_Bright light, shining light,_

_Heal my hurts with all thy might."_

I watched as the amethyst necklace glowed brighter and spun faster as the pain slowly started to leave my body. When I was sure the pain had gone I uttered the final words to end the spell.

"_So mote it be!"_

Now I just felt drained. I tried to stand but immediately fell back down. My head felt woozy and I gripped a tree branch to help stand. I felt sick but I was a vampire there was nothing in me to be sick. I had never been drained before so it was new to me. I had to let go of the branch in order to move so I tried to let go and grab hold of the one after it but I was too weak and just ended up missing. I started to fall but I was caught in someone's arms as my eyes began to close, I saw Edwards face lean in and he kissed my forehead, sending tingles throughout my entire body. That was when it all went black.

We vampires cant sleep even if we're vampire witches but sometimes when we are drained are eyes close and our brain sort of shuts down, we cant think, cant feel, cant talk. Nothing. We just lie down and listen to what surrounds us. From what I could hear Edward was sitting next to me and he kept whispering that everything would be okay in my ear. Mom was downstairs 'cooking.' That was our word for making a potion. Angel was trying a new spell. Lewis and Jess were 'busy' along with Zoey and Demetri. Mason and Ash were just sitting in their room and I knew it wouldn't belong until they were busy as well. I didn't know where the other Cullens were. Carlisle often came and visited to see how I was doing and Alice was always nipping in and updating Edward on roughly how long it'll be until I wake up, speaking of which I can hear her running down the drive now. She ran vampire speed up to my room.

"Edward, she's going to wake up soon, I promise, but you need to hunt. You haven't left her side since you brought her here. She's got one more day and will 'wake up' tomorrow around 4 pm, and will be ready to go to school the next day. She'll be just as healthy and energetic as the day you met her, I promise, now get your ass out of this room and go hunt." He grumbled something too low for _me_ to hear so I was sure Alice couldn't, but he listened and went into the forest behind the house. I don't know why but I just stopped listening as well and simply drifted in my own mind. I could see things behind my closed eyelids that I knew weren't really there. I was back in the Goddess' field. Now I panicked, how could I be dead now?

"_Isabella?"_


	13. BPOV Waking Up

Chapter 13

BPOV

"_Isabella?" I turned to the voice to see Rashel behind me. She had a huge grin on her face but the tears that ran down her face worried me._

"_Rashel, am I dead?" She laughed lightly and shook her head slowly before coming around and hugging me tight. She was the only friend I'd ever really had outside of my family. She was beautiful, brave and she was strong everything that a witch ought to be. She was the bravest person I had ever met, much braver than me._

"_That's silly, Bella, you are much braver than me. I wouldn't have been able to do what you did. I wouldn't have been able to try and send the boy away when I knew how much danger I was in. You did. You tried sending him away and when that didn't work you pushed him away from the danger, when you knew that would make it impossible for you to run if it got too dangerous. Me? I tried running and when I knew that it was impossible I decided I would save you when that happened. You make it sound as though I jumped in and said take me instead, I didn't but you pretty much did and, I am so proud of you." I hugged her tighter but confusion got the better of me. How did she know what I was thinking? Is she a mind reader like Edward? She laughed lightly again and shook her head._

"_No child I am not telepathic but in this place, in this meadow we can make anything happen. This is the place where imagination takes control of rational thinking, I'm dead and I was brought here until my unfinished business was complete. However I couldn't complete it myself, you did it for me and now it's time for me to move on. You made it possible for me to start my life again and I am grateful. I will always love you, you're my best friend. I brought you here so I could say goodbye." Tears fell from both of us now and I kissed her cheek and looked her in the eye._

"_It was the least I could do after everything you have done for me; you taught me how to let people in. I will miss you. You will always be in my heart, forever." With those last words she faded away, literally but as she did I saw a huge smile light up her face as she uttered the final words I would ever hear her speak._

"_I'm going home." That's when I broke down. She was gone, I was alone and I would never see my best friend again. I felt a hand lift my chin up only to see the Goddess smiling down at me. I wiped my eyes and smiled back at her. It wasn't her fault that my best friend was gone and I knew she would look after her. I still couldn't help but ask though._

"_I'll never see her again will I?" The Goddess' smile stayed in place but I could tell it was more for comfort than happiness._

"_You might. She won't be the same she is now but I'm sure she will try to find you again. Witches never forget there past lives and I know she'll never forget you. Until that time you must return home. You bring so much happiness to your family that you couldn't believe. You are the glue that holds them together and the Cullens will soon be as much a part of you as they are. That boy looks at you with so much love and admiration it's impossible not to see how much he cares about you. He will tell you his true feelings himself given time." _

The last thing I saw was the Goddess smiling at me as the meadow faded from sight and I was simply staring at my closed eyelids again only this time I could feel and I could think. Edward's hand was holding tightly to my own as he whispered in my ear.

"Come back to me my Bella. Open your eyes; it's time to wake up." My eyes seemed to open of their own accord so I could see his beautiful eyes staring back at me and I could see what the Goddess was talking about, he looked at me like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time. His smile was so bright and I couldn't help but smile back as I realized that my body felt completely healed and that our families were standing around the room watching us. I sat up carefully with some help from Edward in case I felt dizzy. I didn't. In fact I felt perfectly fine. As though nothing had ever happened, the only thing that proved it was real was the mark on my right hand. The one that my mom was staring so intently at as she smiled so brightly I light bulb was dim in comparison.

"Mom, why is a pentagram on the back of my hand?" she looked into my eyes that were so full of pride and shock I was caught in them.

"The Goddess has marked you as her own." I was shocked and I felt my eyes widen, it was one of the rarest things to happen and it normally only happened to those that were pure. But I had killed both people and animals alike. I had even killed one of my own, why would she mark me?

_You have proven yourself worthy my daughter_

That voice it was Hecate, the voice I had been hearing for months now, the voice that egged me on when I was about to fight, I cant believe I only made the connection now. I smiled brighter when I realized that the Goddess had always been watching me, through the good time and the bad.

"It's beautiful." My voice was wistful as I stared at the back of my hand where a silver pentagram had been tattooed onto my skin. My family were shocked but they thought I deserved it after what I had done, I wasn't so sure but the Cullens agreed with them.

"Guys look I know I fought the dark witch and almost died in all but I'd rather forget about it now, its done and I want to carry on with my life. So please can we not talk about it anymore?" they agreed but I could tell that they definitely wouldn't forget it in a long while. For now I wanted to do something fun, like go partying. A huge smile broke across my face and Alice was squealing like a five year old girl. All I had to do was make a batch of the potion that lets us taste human food and drink. It also means we can get drunk and smoke, even do drugs and yet we'll feel the affects until the potions wear off which normally takes about 24 hours and after that we'd be the same as we were before, no hangover, no problems with our lungs, nothing. Time to see who's up for some fun.

"Who wants to go party like a couple of human teens?" My family were all whooping and cheering, basically being there normal selves when we decide it's time for some fun. Kiera, Angel, Carlisle and Esme were going to go to a hospital charity gala that was being organized by the hospital and since Carlisle was a doctor there and my mom was the receptionist and was meant to start on Monday. Alice was about to leave with Rosalie, Jess and Zoey to go shopping since we agreed to let them pick our outfits. Ashley was going to go hunting with Mason and I was about to start the potion when I realized the Cullens didn't look to excited.

"What's wrong guys?" they were all looking at the floor and Jasper just looked scared, Edward stepped forth though.

"Well, there are a few slight problems, one it gets really warm and stuffy in clubs and that would increase the smell making it harder for us not to hurt anyone, two well, we cant party like teenagers because we cant do anything they do other than dance."

I laughed remembering they haven't always been with us, it feels like it though, I mean I've known them for about four days and I was unconscious for three of them. Either way it felt as though we'd always been together.

"Don't worry about a thing; remember I'm a witch so potions do come with the mix." With that I winked and went down to the basement where the potion ingredients and the cauldron were kept. I know a cauldron is cliché but it's the only thing big enough to put the ingredients in that we can heat up. I went through the closet and picked out the necessary ingredients; Acromantula venom, dragon's blood, flabbergasted leech, Lobalug venom, moonstone and peppermint. I still think that's a weird combination and I've made this potion loads of times over the years. I stoked the fireplace which was just a bunch of logs in the middle of the room with a holder for the cauldron above it. I chanted a spell for fire to light it since I didn't have the twins with me. The cauldron started sizzling because nothing was in it so I poured in the dragon's blood and added the Acromantula and Lobalug's venom. When that started to boil I sprinkled in the crushed moonstone and peppermint. Finally I added the flabbergasted leech and waited for it to boil. When it had a poured it into about 30 vials 12 I took up with me and I left the others storage and labelled them for another time. Everyone was back by now and they were sitting around the living room, it looked funny since there weren't enough chairs and people were either on the floor or sitting in each others lap. I stood in the doorway trying to keep hold of twelve vials without dropping any when Edward came over to help I gave him some and asked if her could pass them around. When everyone had a vial I decided to explain since they looked confused. Well apart from my family and Alice.

"Okay so this is a potion I just made, basically it slows down some of our senses. Well actually it just slows down the hearing and sense of smell, stopping humans smelling like food to us. It also enhances some senses or something like that. Either way it means we can eat and drink human food, get drunk, smoke even take drugs without any after affects when the potion wears off which is in roughly 24 hours." Everyone was staring wide eyed until Emmett broke the shocked silence.

"WOHOO Let's get this show on the road." I just rolled my eyes.

"Well let's get into the outfits the girls brought us and then we'll drink the potion and get the hell outta here.


	14. BPOV Party Night

BPOV

Chapter 14

The girls had somehow managed to outdo themselves with the dress' they bought us. I was wearing a black dress that came mid-thigh and was skin tight. Naturally I loved it. The girls all had exactly the same dresses just in different colours. Zoey was wearing red, Jess was in orange, Ashley was wearing blue, Alice was in pink and Rosalie was wearing a deep purple. The guys were in simple jeans and top the same colour as there girls dress. Edward was wearing black to match me and if I was still human I would have blushed. I need to remember to thank Alice.

"You're welcome." Alice's voice said as we left the house. Everyone looked at her gone out but I just laughed realizing she must have seen it. The couples were sharing cars and I started making my way over to my Mercedes when Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into him.

"Ride with me?" I just nodded to happy to say anything without squealing. He opened my door for me like a gentleman and I hopped in mumbling.

"Definitely from the 1900's." he just laughed and walked around to his side as we started off. Looks like a coupled race. This should be fun. Edward started off in the lead with the others on his tail. We'd all taken cars because we were going in couples so I was pretty sure Edward would win but Jess was getting too close for my liking, as we were coming to a corner I got an idea.

"Edward as we turn this corner skid around it, that way we'll get around it quicker and they always put Jess off because she tries to copy them." He nodded and did as I said while we both laughed at the look on Jess' face whilst she tried copying it and ended up being over taken by Emmett's jeep. She was glaring at us when she got back in place and I couldn't help but laugh. Edward soon joined in laughing with me and we beat them to club Eclipse where I started bouncing in my seat and clapping my hands. It had been ages since the last time I had a night out and this time I wouldn't be the only third wheeler although technically I was a 7th wheeler. Hell that's a lot of wheels. Before I could open my door Edward was already around and had opened it for me. I smiled and took the hand he offered as we walked into the club holding hands. I tried not to hope it meant he liked me more than friends because friends held hands all the time, right? When we got in I walked over to the bouncer and whispered in his ear with Edward looking on confused.

"Can we go the VIP room please, I have enough cash on me I'm sure." I said this with a wink and he just nodded and walked us up two flights of stairs where we were led to a room with a glass window showing the dance floor below. Around the huge booth in the middle were several comfy looking sofas and I couldn't wait to have a bit of fun. There was a black and red bar and a nice looking human running it.

"Okay, so are we gonna drink, smoke cigarettes, roll a joint, dance, or play a few games first." Alice was the first one to answer since it was just easier because she would have known what would go first even if she didn't agree.

"We'll have a little drink and dance, have a cigarette, play a few games, dance and, smoke a joint." She looked a little gone off by the joint but hey don't knock it till you try it. I decided as long as she was gonna try it I wouldn't say anything.

"First rounds on me, what do you want?" My family answered straight away and the Cullens didn't know what to do so I took my families orders and asked them what was wrong.

"Erm… Bella we don't drink and none of us are witches so none of u have had any alcohol for century's maybe you should just pick us something out." Edward looked a bit embarrassed but I just smiled and said sure thing. I went over to the hottie at the bar and winked at him. He blushed bright red and his answer was stuttered. How cute.

"H… hiya… gor… gorgeous… what can I … Erm… get for you?" I gave him another flirtatious smile. Yes, I'm a flirt who gives a damn?

"I'll have vodka and orange, two carling, a JD and coke, Vodka and Coke, four Budweiser, two Bloody Marys' and Champagne." I'm surprised he managed to remember it all but some humans can remember alcohol better than other stuff, well so can I actually. I took the tray and walked over to the families I passed the Vodka and Orange to Ashley, the two Carlings to Mason and Emmett, the JD and Coke to Jess, the four Budweiser's to Edward, Jasper, Demetri and Lewis, I gave the Champagne to Rosalie guessing she had expensive tastes, the Vodka and Coke was for Zoey and the Bloody Mary's were for me and Alice. I was surprised that everyone enjoyed the drinks I gave them but I guess they weren't that picky when they hadn't been drinking alcohol for centuries. A song suddenly came on that I loved. Everything back but you by Avril Lavign. I dragged Edward up and the girls followed suit grabbing there men and getting on the dance floor.

_Today was the worst day, I went through hell_  
_I wish I could remove it from my mind  
Two months away from you but I couldn't tell  
I thought that everything was gonna be just fine_

We started off simply doing hand gestures and shaking our ass. Well the girls did the boys stood there not knowing what to do.__

The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelt like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote

__We were holding onto their shoulders swishing side to side.

_I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there with a  
bitch slut psycho babe  
I hate you why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you I want everything back but you_

My friends tried to tell me all along  
That you weren't the right one for me  
My friends tried to tell me to be strong  
I bet you didn't think that I would see

__When it came to the friend bit all us girls stood together and started doing some moves my parents would not be proud of.

_The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times  
Yeah you're losing me, you're losing me now  
Because you wrote_

I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there with a  
bitch slut psycho babe  
I hate you why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you I want everything back but you

The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelt like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote

I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there with a  
bitch slut psycho babe  
I hate you why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you I want everything back but you

I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
Everything back but you  
I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
Everything back but you

Everyone was laughing and dancing with their partners. I would normally dance alone but I had Edward now I didn't need to. It moved on to a slow song next and Edward put his arms around my waist, when mine went around his shoulders. My head was lying in the crook of his neck and he placed his chin on my head. It would look like we were a couple to anyone else and I wish it was true but it wasn't and I knew it because people like Edward didn't do for people like me, that was just how it was.

**THE PARTY CARRIES ON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	15. BPOV Who's the Bimbo?

BPOV

Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't wrote in so long, i've had serious writers block and don't know how to carry on, I'm going to carry on with this story but it might be longer breaks between the chapters. If any one has any ideas please let me know… By the way I don't own Twilight. Really Sorry again.**

"Come on you guys are vampires and you're honestly afraid to smoke some pot that will be completely out of your system after a few hours." I was mocking them and they knew it. I had just rolled a joint and the Cullens were looking at it as if it would bite them. Emmett of course was the first to take some not wanting to seem a wuss. He immediately started choking on the smoke and coughing. I was desperately trying not to laugh but I couldn't help letting a giggle escape as he glared at me.

"Fine, why don't you take some then if you're so bad?" I just rolled my eyes and took the joint out of his hand before taking a long puff and blowing it in his face. I smirked at him and passed it to Edward. He still looked wary but I gave him puppy dog eyes and pouted until he rolled his eyes and had some. He took it better than Emmett. He coughed a little but it wasn't as if he coughed up a lung. Hmm I wonder if vampires can cough up a lung. Either way we kept passing it around and little Alice looked a bit paler than usual whilst her eyes were looking red underneath. I had started to feel giggly like I normally did after smoking it. My family were great, we new how to handle it so we were giggly and had munchies but the Cullens were quite mixed really, it was so funny. Jasper looked really paranoid and little Alice who normally had so much energy was crashed out on Jasper's lap and looked paler than usual. Emmett could barely remember his own name never mind anyone else's. Edward was really great. Just like us actually, he kept laughing at nothing. Not giggles like us but full blown, clutching his side laughs. Rosalie looked like she was about to drop, of course us vampires cant sleep but you wouldn't think about it looking at her. It wasn't long after that we found our way home, I refused to let Edward drive, even with our extra quick reflexes he'd had a few drinks too many. Everyone just decided to run home. It was funny considering Jasper and Emmett had to carry their mates, Emmett forgot where he lived and Edward had to take the lead. We all ended up back at the Cullens, Emmett and Rosalie went straight to their room to have some fun, quickly followed by Alice and Jasper. Edward showed my family a few spare rooms on the top floor and quickly joined me downstairs. I groaned as I heard the noises from above. Edward just chuckled and helped by covering my ears. I felt like a little girl again.

"Edward I'm old enough to know about the birds and the bees even if I haven't… anyway, you want something to drink?" I pulled a bottle of tequila out of my bag and watched his eyes widen and start to shake his head.

"Nu-uh I think we've already drank enough missy, you especially." It was true I'd drank more than the rest but hey I was used to it, I've been drinking since my human childhood years. Advantage of having alcoholic parents and druggie friends I guess.

"Hey! I'm more than old enough _mister_ back off!" whoops looks like the drink was getting to me, I'm getting angry. Oh well.

"Bella, I wont allow you to have any more alcohol in my house." I glared at him and grabbed my tequila.

"Fine then I wont drink in your house." He looked shocked as I headed to go out the door he grabbed my waist and spun me around so I was up against his chest. I knew I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"Don't. You. Dare. Leave!" his teeth were pushed through his gritted teeth.

"Or what?" I couldn't help but push him to see how far he would go to restrain me. I started to pull back but he placed his hands on my back effectively holding me in place.

"Or I will have to punish you." He smirked and I felt my insides coil and my panties moisten.

"Hmm, I wonder what that lovely smell is. Miss. Swan your not wet are you?" his voice was playful but I could see the lust in his eyes. His next movement shocked me. He pushed my dress up to my hips and moved my panties out of the way before pushing his finger inside me. I gasped and ground against him.

"Ah ah ah, stay still Miss. Swan or I'm afraid I'll have to punish you." I fought to stay still as he pushed me up against the wall. His other hand grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. Meanwhile he took his finger out and I whimpered at the loss as he smirked. I could feel how happy he was against my leg.

"As much as I'd love to take you right now, I'd rather wait until you were sober." I groaned and felt his cock twitch. He let my wrists go but didn't step away. I put my hands around his neck and pulled his face forward. I looked at his gorgeous, smooth lips and leaned closer in licking my own. He moved in too and we were an each apart when…

"Eddie! Where are you?" who the hell was that. It was a woman and her voice was almost as nasally as Laurens although it had more of a bell to it. A blonde vampire walked around the corner to see Edward standing about an each away from me our lips were about to meet and my dress was above my hips. I quickly pushed him away and straightened my dress out before turning to Edward.

"Who's the bimbo?"


	16. BPOV Let Me Go!

**Kiera: Helloooo! Anyone there?**

**Jess: Yes now leave me alone!**

_**Hears whispers**_

**Kiera: Jess what's going on?**

_**Walks over to see Jess kissing Edward**_

**Kiera: You Bitch you knew I loved him!**

**Jess: Kiera it's not what you think honest**

**Kiera: To hell it's not… BELLA! BELLA! **

**Edward: Oh Shit.**

**Bella: What now Kiera, I swear if this is to do with me leaving Edward and letting you have him again then don't start**

**Kiera: No. it's him and Jess. They're cheating on you**

_**Kiera smirks**_

**Bella: You bastard! **

_**Runs after him with a baseball bat**_

**Kiera: I got a better idea**

_**Kiera whispers a plan in Bella's ear… they go over to Edwards Volvo while he and Jess are running. Bella's digs her key into the side of it, then I carved our names into his leather seats, then a sliced a hole in the tears and Bella smashed the headlights with her baseball bat. Edward shows up and runs to his crouching over it and dry sobbing.**_

**Edward: no, no not my baby**

_**Bella and Kiera smirk and start walking off **_

**Kiera: Don't look so calm Jess you next Mwahahaha oh and I don't own the characters there Stephanie Meyers. You wait I'm going to give you a paper cut and lock you in a room with Jasper, Jess.**

BPOV

Chapter 16

Edward had gone silent whilst Tanya glared at me.

"I said. Who's. The. Bimbo?" The Bimbo glared at me even more and I had to stop myself from laughing. Still kind of high over here.

"I'm Tanya, not that it's got anything to do with you, bitch. And step the hell away from my mate." My eyes widened and she smirked at me. oh fuck, I knew he couldn't be single. Fuck my life.

"What are you talking about Tanya?" Edward asked, I didn't feel like sticking around so I grabbed my tequila and started to leave.

"Bella, stop, it isn't what you think, we're not…" I'd heard enough so I cut him off.

"It never is, is it? You know what I don't care. It's not like we're together or anything. I just want to go home." I turned on my heel to leave but he grabbed my wrist. I knew that I was about to cry I could feel tears coming, so I just tried yanking my wrist out of his hand but, he was stronger and held me tighter. I got angry.

"JUST LET ME GO!" he shook his head, and bent down to whisper in my ear. Although he had to talk loudly because of the wind that was now whipping all around me trying desperately to break us apart. It wasn't working.

"Never. Now that I've found you I will never let go of you." I was stunned into silence and the wind stopped. What was that supposed to mean? I mean he had a mate, so why was he stopping me from leaving?

"Tanya, get out. I don't know how you thought we were mates but we're not. We never have been and never will be!" She started getting angry and if I hadn't known I was much stronger than her I would have cringed away from her.

"Why? Because of that bitch? You never had any problems with me making out with you the other night." The wind started to whip at us again and I though the urge to fly her out the room. Didn't mean that I wasn't pissed off.

"Alright, bitch, here's the deal. I am not a bitch and trust me I know bitches; I'm looking at one right now. Not just that, I honestly have had enough of this shit. If you're with Edward fine whatever, I'll get over it. If not get the hell out of his house." Her mouth dropped open as she started to look like a deer caught in the headlights. She wasn't looking at me though, she was looking behind me, I turned slightly, still in Edward's grasp, to see the Cullens and my family behind us, all of them looked really pissed off. Zo and Jess had a hand out with a fire ball hovering an inch or two above it. Ash was the same only with water. I had wind whipping about everywhere. The rest of them were giving her an 'if looks could kill' look. It must have been pretty intimidating, so she just turned on her heel and left in a huff.

"Okay, who was that? Why was she arguing with B? And why the fuck am I standing here and not having sex?" Jess always getting to the point.

"That was Tanya, she's an old friend from the Denali coven and has been after Edward for years. He's always said no and has only ever kissed her in a game of truth or dare, she tried to take it further he sat back and she went in a strop. She was most probably arguing with Bella, because Edward's actually been showing some interest to Bella and not her." Alice was back to her energetic self. Damn that totally destroyed my buzz. Edward was still clutching my wrist.

"Okay so drama over I am going back to sucking bed. Literally." Rose glided off with Emmett bounding after her, quickly followed by everyone else. My family stuck around a little longer making sure I was ok. After telling them the same thing over and over they finally went back to there previous antics. Edward still hadn't let go.

"Edward you can let go of my wrist now. I'm not going to run off." He didn't make any show that he had heard me and just pulled me over to the couch. I stood above him until he yanked me down on top of him. My breath caught in my throat as he closed his eyes and kissed my neck causing me to shiver slightly.

"I'm really sorry about that Bella."

"What? About Tanya? I can handle her. You should know that by now." He smiled a half-smile.

"I wasn't just on about Tanya. I was on about before she came in…" I was hurt. Didn't he want too… no of course he didn't. I was nothing special. I got up off of him and fetched my tequila before sitting on the love seta in the corner. He looked at me shocked that I'd just moved. I was too bust drinking tequila straight out of the bottle.

"Bella… maybe you've drank a bit too much…" he seemed uncomfortable. Good.

"Edward, if you want I'll just go home. That way you won't have to watch me drink anymore and then you won't need to feel _guilty _for something I wanted." I got up and stumbled toward the door. I had chanced a look at him before I left to see him sitting there in shock. Whatever. I carried on stumbling out the door. When once again I was grabbed from behind. I rolled my eyes.

"How many times are you going to try leaving tonight?"

"How many times are you going to try insulting and hurting me tonight?" I answered his question with a question.

"Look I don't want to hurt you. Bella I'm new to this sort of stuff. I can't just… I don't know… wing it. You know that every time you leave hurts me back."

"Why? Because you'll have no one to torment. If that's what you want me for then you might as well just call Tanya back because I honestly don't think she'll care as long as you fuck her." I didn't even bother trying to walk out, I knew he was stronger than me and faster even if I did have the wind on my side. He growled.

"I don't want Tanya. I want you. And I'm not trying to torture you." He wants me?

"Yeah well it sure seems like it." He sighed and reached up to cup my face in his hands. I felt my stomach fill with butterflies.

"Bella, please, I don't want to hurt you. I really care about you." Care? Pfft. Yeah well I love you dim wit. What? I… love him? Yeah definitely love. Oh great. Life just gets better and better. I leaned up toward him slightly, unable to help myself. I needed to feel his lips against mine. Needed it like I needed air. Actually I didn't need air. Dammit. Needed it like a human needed air. He closed the distance and finally kissed me. I felt more at home now than I had anywhere I'd been before, I lifted my arms up around his neck and one automatically went into his hair. His wrapped tightly around my waist as one travelled to my thigh hooking it over his hip. I licked his lip begging for entrance which he hastily granted as out tongues fought for dominance I couldn't help but want to take his clothes off but I knew he wouldn't go that far. Well I didn't think so. I let him win and went to start moving his shirt up but he stopped. Knew it!

"Bella… it's not that I don't want to… but I want to do it when we're both sober." I sighed and sat on the couch with a movie on. We didn't speak through half of it but, I couldn't be mad for too long knowing this golden eyes Adonis really wanted me. Hecate was right. I leant over Edward and pressed my lips to his shoulder before licking up his neck, he shivered and I loved the feeling of being able to make him feel that way. We spent the rest of the movie making out and cuddling. Until the others came down that is.


	17. BPOV War?

**If you're lost here are everyone's powers**

**Kiera- Shifts shape**

**Angel- Talks to animals**

**Ashley- Controls Water**

**Mason- Can freeze people and objects (not time)**

**Jess- Controls fire**

**Lewis- Telepathic at will**

**Zoey- Controls Fire**

**Demetri- Tracker**

**Bella- Controls Air**

**Edward- Telepathic**

**Alice- Psychic**

**Jasper- Empath**

Me and Edward were too wrapped up in each other to notice Alice bounding down the stairs with Jasper on her heels. Me and Edward had gotten ready for school half hour ago. I had borrowed a pair of Rosalie's jeans that were in the wash and Edward had given me one of his T-shirts to borrow. We were as of right now making out on the sofa like a couple of teenagers which technically we were. We didn't notice the others coming into the room until Alice started shouting causing the others to run down.

"YAY! I knew it. I knew it. ROSE! We're gonna have another sister. Yay! Edward found his mate. Wait until I tell Esme she'll be so happy and what about…" she kept going on and me and Edward just stared at each other before laughing. Of course Lewis had to think of the trouble it would cause.

"Alice, wait. As happy as I am that Bella's finally found a mate. I kept help but think, what about the Volturi?" Most of us went silent however Emmett of course didn't get it.

"What about them?" I took over for Lewis.

"The Volturi have been after out coven for centuries and I overheard Carlisle saying roughly the same thing about the rest of you. So what Lewis means is if me and Lewis were together our Coven would be joined making us entirely to powerful for the Volturi to simply ignore." My British accent started coming to the surface as I got more panicked. Emmett just looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Your point is? Listen we have an extremely powerful family, more so if we're combined. We have a bunch of vampire with special abilities. We have two mind readers who can hear there plans before they put them into action, a psychic who knows there moves and when they would come for us, an Empath, a tracker, and Mason can freeze people and objects. Not to mention a bunch of kick ass powerful vampire witches that cant be touched by mental powers, can cast spells, not to mention the separate powers which allow the twins to use fire, Ashley to use water, Bella air, Kiera can shift her shape and Angel can talk to animals, surely that can help as a distraction." I looked at Emmett and could see he was loving the idea of a fight with the Volturi.

"Yes, Emmett we could possibly beat them but not without casualties ourselves. Some of us could get hurt even killed and I wont let them hurt you." Edward wrapped his arms around me from where I was standing in front of the families. He could help calm me down just by being in his presence and that was why I would fight to stop him from getting hurt.

"I don't care about the fight. For one Alice will see if anything's going to happen. Not only that but we are not alone. There are many covens and nomads who would revel at the chance to fight the Volturi. I'm sure that there is also more to you witches powers as well as what even you know." I had tried to stop them getting ideas about fighting but I knew it would be impossible, might as well tell them what I read.

"I read something a few weeks ago. I don't know whether it will work or not though. All mortal witches had enough power to control all elements to a certain extent. Now since we all were changed fairly young we never had a chance to try it out when we were alive but I'm rather sure it should still work now we're vampires I think we just became to dependant on the easier elements for us to call. Not only that but I remember that when I was mortal I could extend my mental shield outwards. According to my real parents no other witch was known to do that however I'm sure I could manage it with enough practice. How many vampires do you believe would help us. Alice went into a sort of daze and I could tell she was having a vision. Edward stiffened behind me. as soon as Alice came out of her daze she looked sad.

"They will find out soon, but I will know more as the date draws closer. We have five covens along with the American and European nomads who shall help us. Within them we have ten with special abilities. We should be able to win this with no problems." I sighed, I guess there was no way out of it now."

"We're off to war." I heard mumbled replies from around when the parents walked in. they immediately caught sight of our expressions.

"What's going on?" Alice filled them in on exactly what happened. We were congratulated on finding our mates however the problems were what took up most of our discussions. Angel spoke up after being filled in.

"Clearly Bella knows more about our powers than even Kiera and I, not only this but Kiera has stayed with the Volturi before and knows there weaknesses, Carlisle from what I've heard you stayed there for a while too. Bella you have fought in witch wars in the past and I know you wished never to repeat them times but you need to take charge." Reluctantly I nodded. Jasper spoke up.

"I believe Bella being in charge is best she is a natural born leader. I myself can help Bella as I was in many wars, as a member of a newborn army. I hoped not to go back to that time however, circumstances change. For now I believe we shouldn't worry too much about it until we get a closer idea of the date, until them we should give Bella and Edward a chance to settle into the fact that they are mates. We are all very happy for you." I smiled graciously at Jasper and nodded before bowing slightly, old habits die hard, in my coven it used to be a matter of respect and thanks. Our families looked at Jasper and I with pride as they knew the consequences going back into those hard times would cause us. The pain and discipline it would take for us to remain in the present and not let it get to us, I had more chance of being ok now I had Edward, I had my mate and nothing would take him away from me. I wouldn't let them.

_Be brave my daughter, the trouble is only starting, I will warn you when the time draw near. _


	18. BPOV Back to school

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update but i've been staying with my mom and dont have a computer there. so im finally able to write and im off school for the summer holidays which means i should be able to update more. please carry on reading because it wont be long before it gets really good. I dont own any of SM's characters. Pretty Please Review.**

Chapter 18

"Go away Alice! I don't wanna deal with the bitch brigade today." I mumbled around Edward's lips. Goddess I couldn't get enough of them. Or him for that matter. Alice had been bugging us ever since I got dressed and came over to see Edward before school that we needed to get a move on.

"BELLA IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT HERE I'M COMING IN, WHICH IS SOMETHING I'M SURE NEITHER OF US WANT!" She was right, I went to detach myself from Edward only for him to grab me and pull me back.

"Go away Alice!" he growled out and I could feel myself moisten at the tone of his voice. I moaned and he chuckled.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN, LET BELLA GO BEFORE SHE ENDS UP TAKING BOTH OF YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" I tore away from Edward.

"ALICE!" I heard her giggle on the other side of the door and decided it would be safer to just get up and go, it wasn't like I wouldn't have all night to carry on getting acquainted with his lips.

"Yes Bella that's right now get the FUCK UP!" with a huff I pulled myself up, Edward went to grab me but I moved out of his reach too quick. He groaned causing me to chuckle.

"Bella…" I just shook my head opening the door to let Alice's tiny frame in. I was dressed already and had on a short black dress, which had a fairly low cut, not enough to show anything apart from my skin but low enough, it stopped halfway down my thighs and I had to check with Alice that my ass weren't showing. Around my neck was a chocker necklace with a pentagram hanging from it and my shoes were flat ballet pumps. My hair had been up in a high bun with a few loose tendrils falling from it although I was pretty sure that now it looked like a tangled mess. Alice shoved herself into the room pushing me down on the bed and re-doing my hair before grabbing my arm and hauling my ass down the stairs. Once we were outside I got on my best friend… my Ducati, it was rarely good weather to ride it in Forks without attracting attention, but today it was warm, with no sun and no rain. Perfect day for it. I hadn't bothered with a helmet it was only for pretence and a lot of humans didn't bother and ended up dead, I was a bit harder to kill than that though. I glided over to Edward and pecked him on the lips.

"See you at school, love." He smiled his crooked smile and pulled me closer to him causing Alice to start whining again. I was too lost in his eyes.

"I love you, Bella." Alice had shut up wining and was now making stupid Aww sounds. I felt my eyes moisten and blinked them back quickly.

"I love you too" and it wasn't a word of a lie. I had barely known him a week and I was already hopelessly and irrevocably in love with him, I loved his personality, his smile, his eyes, his hair, even his stupid attachment to his Volvo, I couldn't talk I was in love with my vehicles, both my Mercedes and my Ducati. I crushed my lips to his before getting onto my bike and starting off with the others on my tail, as per usual, as we got past the bend in the road that led to my house I saw my family just in front of me. I revved the engine and zoomed past them easily taking the lead laughing at my brothers expressions. It wasn't long before I had pulled into the parking lot and everyone else was just behind me. as soon as Edward pulled up he had already gotten out of his car and had walked over to me placing his arm over my shoulder and I put mine around his waist. I saw him wince and growl a few times at other peoples thoughts but other than that it wasn't as bad as I had thought. Yet. Lunch was going to be another story completely, I was sure of it. Lessons flew by quickly with girls glaring in my direction and Mike Newton pestering me continuously, he stopped as soon as we left classes, since Edward was always outside waiting for me. Finally lunch came around and I was a big ball of emotions, excited, nervous, angry at being nervous, I mean what harm could a bunch of humans cause. It went quiet as soon as we all walked into the cafeteria. We had decided that since they would be staring anyway we might as well make an entrance. We had everyone going in couples right after each other. It started off with Emmett and Rosalie who once they got over to the table shoved two together to make enough room, right behind then was Demetri and Zoey, then Jasper and Alice, Lewis and Jess, Mason and Ashley and finally me and Edward. I swear you could hear a pin drop, it took five minutes for people to start talking again, and even then they were gossiping about me and Edward, as well as throwing glances in our direction. Don't get me wrong I was used to the attention and it was easier now that I wasn't alone to get all the males asking me out, doesn't mean I enjoyed people staring at me. don't get me wrong it could be fun at times, watching people fall over themselves whilst being too busy staring at us to look where they're going.

"How you doing, love?" I looked to see Edward glaring at the people looking at us, before turning to me with loving eyes.

"I'm used to the attention Edward. I prefer it today anyway at least I'm not alone." I returned his gaze with just as much love, if not more.

"You wont ever have to be alone again." I turned and cuddled myself into his side so he wouldn't see the tears I was fighting to keep back. It was true; unless this war killed one of us I would never be alone again. And if it did kill Edward I would follow right after him. I was hoping it wouldn't come to that. Until then I wasn't planning on sitting around doing nothing. I looked around at my family and realized how much I loved them all. Both new and old. No matter what I wouldn't let them die, if I had something to say about it, not one of them would come to any harm.

"Okay we need to figure out what we're going to do about the Volturi. Alice can you keep an eye on any decisions Aro makes?" I had everyone's attention and Alice was nodding. I sighed.

"Well Hecate said she would warn me as well so if something slips through you Alice, which it shouldn't, unless they know there being watched, then we will still know before hand. I will ask for help from Epona tonight and after that, we can do nothing but practice." Most nodded or made some sign they understood, the Cullens looked confused. Edward turned to look at me.

"Who's Epona?" I smiled, remembering that they weren't like us.

"Epona is the warrior Goddess, she's also the Goddess of horses which might be a good help if my plan works. Horses were used to fight in the witch wars, decades ago. It was a time of destruction and chaos. One of which I never wished to think about again. Like Jasper I was involved in a war at the time James found and almost killed me. Luckily Kiera was passing and she smelt the witch blood and immediately came running to help." That was followed by a round of questions on who James was and I did my best to explain that he was hired by the dark witches to kill me as I was killing many of their warriors by the day and they considered me more of a threat, so they sent him to kill me. he had gotten away when Kiera showed up. Edward was furious and I did my best to calm him down, saying that if he hadn't tried killing me Kiera wouldn't of found me and I wouldn't be here now. The bell rang and we all got up to go to our classes. I had Biology with Edward and we walked there hand in hand. We had a few minutes before then final bell went and Edward decided that instead of us waiting in class he would push me up against the locker beside the classroom and crush his lips to mine. I honestly didn't mind. Even after when everyone was staring at us as we walked in, I found it impossible to care. I was cuddled into Edwards side the whole lesson. We were watching Romeo and Juliet, and as soon as the lights went off, it felt like we finally had a bit of privacy. All throughout the movie Edward stole kisses and hugged me tighter to him. Once the bell rang for final lesson, I groaned, I had gym and Edward was in a different class. When we got in the hallway I went to go to class but Edward grabbed me and kissed me until I was late enough that I had to run vampire speed to get to class in time.

I had just finished getting changed and was putting my things in my duffel bag, getting ready to head into the Gym when I was stopped by Lauren and her bitch brigade.

"What?" I pretty much growled.

"Like, keep away from, like, Edward, cause he's like, mine." I raised an eyebrow at her and struggled not to laugh.

"Lauren get out of my face before I have to hit you. Edward was never yours and never will be. I'm pretty sure he'd rather not be with a pathetic slut like you. Understood?" that did it. She looked at me with pure hatred in her eyes. I saw her fist come flying toward my face and I grabbed it before she broke her hand punching me. when I had her wrist in my hand I pulled it behind her back and shoved her into the locker I just put my bag into.

"Don't. You. Ever. Try. To. Hit. Me. Again. Got it" she nodded and tears ran down her cheeks. I shoved her away from me into her friends who grabbed hold of her. Gym was a quiet lesson after that. It was definitely better when I got home to see a silver Volvo in my driveway.


	19. BPOV Training

I walked through the door and straight into the dining room where everyone –including the Cullens –was sitting. Everyone else had parked around back so I hadn't seen there cars we were sitting in the same places as we were at the Cullens, although everything felt different. Last time the atmosphere was comfortable and welcoming, this time it was silent and tense, waiting for the new information of what was going to happen if –no _when_ –It came to war. Taking a deep breath I sat beside Edward and held his hand in the table. Carlisle started.

"We all know that it is most likely going to come to a war between us and the Volturi. So we need to decide when and where we are going to practice to fight. Alice has told me that Bella is going to try and get in touch with the warrior Goddess, Epona. Then we will teach the Witches to fight physically, as even with powers they may need to defend themselves using other techniques as well, it will most likely not be needed however it doesn't help to know. During this we will also try to hone our other skills. Bella, you will be trying to extend your mental shield. Kiera, will try to change into more helpful forms, Angel, we might need help from the animals, the twins might need to work there fire together to make it stronger. And so on. We will discuss it more when we get there. Bella, when will you try to get in touch with Epona." I was scared. Absolutely terrified of what would happen during the war and if we would lose our friends and mates. It would be devastating. I took a deep breath and swallowed my fear.

"I will try now if you wish." They all nodded and I headed toward the door that held our ingredients, it was normally used for things like this. No one was talking as I headed off but I heard a whispered 'good luck' from Edward. When I entered the room I immediately got to work, setting a calming environment. I lit incense and candles in a circle around me before kneeling in the centre and concentrating on communicating with Epona.

_The world seemed to spin and I felt my soul being sucked out of my body as I was raised up, until I landed in a meadow similar to the one in which I spoke to Hecate and Rashel. This time however there was a woman standing in front of me almost straight away and her hair was blonde and flowing down her back. Something inside me immediately new this was Epona and I bowed, fist over heart in a way of greeting. _

"_Nice to see you again, daughter of Hecate. Merry Meet.__" Her voice was like silk as it spoke with love and respect. I immediately felt comfortable._

"_Merry Meet, Epona." She made a motion for me to rise and I did so. The nerves were starting to rise again but, I swallowed them back in hopes of seeming strong. Before I could ask her about having her help in the fight she started to speak._

"_I understand the Volturi have been causing quite a stir once again." I sighed __quietly as I looked up at her._

"_Yes, they are a constant threat to me and my new found family." She nodded in understanding._

"_It is about time they learn that they cannot use the power they have over vampires for the harm they constantly cause to the ones who don't deserve it." I should have known that she would know why I was here._

"_I guess you know why I am here then." Her smile was knowing and she nodded. _

"_Yes I have been watching over you. You may not understand why right now however in time you will completely understand why all of this is happening. Now back to the point at hand, I know why you are here and yes you have my presence on your side in this fight. I will be there during this fight and I will guide you into victory. A friend will be sent for your aid, you will need her. Just as your family will need there own." I smiled brightly but before I could even say Thankyou I was sucked back into my body._

My eyes opened to see Edward standing above me with a worried look over his face. I sat up slowly and rolled my shoulders.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just haven't done that for a while."

"Done what?"

"Oh right, well to contact a Goddess your soul sort of leaves your body and visits her meadows, it's been centuries since I did it and when you get back into your body it's just _strange."_ Goddess Bless him, he looked so confused that I had to stand up and kiss him; it just made him look so cute. Before the kiss went further I pulled back and stood straight to go and tell them the good news. They were still in strained silence until they noticed the grin stretching across my face. My family's worried expression relaxed into a smile and the Cullens seemed to feel the tension lessen.

"Hail Epona! She will guide us to victory!" The others seemed to echo my words and as a celebration we went hunting before it went back to business. As we reached the meadows, Edward grasped my hand and Jasper stood forward.

"I have spoken with Carlisle and we have decided that tonight we will practice physical fighting. Tomorrow the witches shall practice there own strengths." We nodded and Jasper asked me to step forward with him.

"I have heard of the witch wars and as I understand they were just as much about physical fighting as they were mental." Jasper whispered to me. I nodded slightly and stood tall before projecting my voice.

"The witch wars were harder than any could believe. They weren't just to do with magic but to do with physical help too. This is why many of us had help. Spirit guides, animal spirit guides. It was rare of course and only a few had them, I myself did not; the Goddess knew I did not need one at the time. However one thing we did use of which I knew to use was weapons, a sword to be exact. As a vampire I guess we have our own, as a witch we used those made with the greatest metals hand crafted by the people of the stone. They were human but could sense the calling of each piece of metal and using it as our help we thrived. It will not be easy to teach but we need our own weapons, and I will struggle to make enough in time." Carlisle stated the obvious.

"As helpful as they would be in a mortal battle, these are vampires; they won't cut through their skin." I smiled at him.

"You are right. A normal sword would not, _however_ there are ways to craft them for an immortal battle; we just refused to give them for the newborn wars as it was used for selfish purposes. We did not help the greedy; we helped those who were in immediate danger. For now we will learn without weapons, Jasper you will have to teach that and, tomorrow we shall split into two teams, Jasper will continue practicing to fight with the Cullens, Lewis, Demetri and Mason, and I will practice magic with the rest of my family. After that I will leave you to practice your powers separately as I craft the weapons. Once they are finished we continue to practice in groups only then it will be using such weapons." There were agreements from all around and we started to fight. Jasper in charge.

"Fighting the Volturi is nothing like fighting adolescent newborns. They are skilled, some more than others, we need to learn more than the simple basics. There will no doubt be casualties, maybe lives lost, but we are not fighting for just us, we are fighting for those the Volturi have hurt, they can no longer stay in charge of our world, as they believe it is a game to play. Well this is the time the game ends and we shall triumph. Okay, Demetri, Lewis when we get home, you need to construct a list of what you can remember about separate members of the Volturi guard. That includes powers, strengths, weaknesses, fighting abilities, numbers etc. for now we practice." We spent the next seven hours practicing in small groups and pairs, learning skills and helping each other out. I was more worried for Esme, she seemed so sweet and motherly that I couldn't help it, Kiera was a high priestess and power radiated from her, she was like Hecate, she will give help when needed but she doesn't coddle. Once Jasper decided that enough was enough we headed back, I wanted to start the swords but no one would allow it, saying that me and Edward needed time to just be with each other. Carlisle was going to call around for help and Alice was looking for the Volturi's decisions. Everyone had some part to play and so I felt that I should be doing something, but after everyone shooing us away we left. I couldn't deny that I wanted to spend time with Edward. I really loved it and so I didn't put up much of a fight. Edward was taking me to a meadow he found whilst hunting and once we did hunt and we sat down in the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen we were both in the world of each other and ended up kissing passionately.

The passion within me pulsed through my venom, heating me and filling me with what was becoming a familiar burning passion that I ached to slake. My virginity be damned, my nervousness evaporated under the heat of my need. I kissed Edward, long and hard and demandingly. Then I left him to walk over to the blanket he had already spread on the ground. He followed me. I didn't have to look back to know it. I could feel his presence as if it were an extension of my own. Still turned away from him, I took off the dress I had put on after training, letting it and my underwear pool in a pile at my feet. When I turned to face him, he was completely naked too. We moved together as if a trap had been sprung. There was no hesitation, no timidity in me. What I lacked in experience, I made up for in passion. I wanted to taste, touch, and experience all of him. It was as if my skin was absorbing his desire. The more I touched the more aroused I became. Edward didn't seem an inexperienced lover, though he had, had as much sexual interaction as me. None. He took his time with me, even though I was pushing him to his limit. He tasted me and readied me before finally positioning himself above me and entering me with one thrust.

I cried aloud in pain at the sudden intrusion of his hard flesh, causing Edward's head to jerk back.

"I am your first?" he gasped. I nodded.

"Ah Gods!" he pressed his forehead to mine and whispered,

"You should have told me. I would have been gentler. I would have –" my lips stopped his words. I kissed him, letting the delicious heat inside me that had only been temporary banked begin to flame again. Already my body was accustoming itself to him. Already I moved restlessly wanting more. Edward responded, pulling back only enough so that he could look into my eyes. and when our bodies gathered and then released, I cried his name and he claimed my mouth again. Whispering against my lips, "Marry me."


	20. BPOV What?

**BPOV**

I sat up so quickly I got head rush.

"What did you say?" I knew what he'd said but I wanted to make sure, I mean okay I'd only known him for about two weeks if that, we'd just made love and now he was asking me to marry him, the scariest part about it was that I wanted to say yes.

"I said, would you marry me?" I blinked at him before throwing myself in his arms and let ting a few tears escape out of the corner of my eyes.

"I want to say yes, by the love of Hecate I do but, don't you think we're moving too fast?"

"Bella, there is a war coming, in which some of us may die, I've been looking for you for over a century, we're vampires, time has no meaning for us and you're worried about us moving too fast?" I caught a glimpse of amusement in his eyes but it was over ruled but the nervous tension that threatened to swallow u both.

"Good point. Well Mr Cullen if that is the case then nothing would make me happier than to tie myself to you in every possible way." After a lot of kissing and hugging, along with a few more round of amazing sex we decided we had better head home before Alice comes and gets us.

Arriving back in front of the meadows I was surprised to see our families still fighting, although to me it was like one family, they all seemed as though that was the case. Edward and I got out of the Volvo to go and practice as well but I was attacked by a little black haired pixie before I was even half way there.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! I am so excited, no one knows yet of course that's for you to tell but please please please can I plan it?" The puppy dog eyes she was giving me made it almost impossible to say no.

"Whoa, Pixie, chill out, yes you can help with the planning but there are a few conditions which we will talk about later and if any of the others want to help then let them, capish?" She was nodding and bouncing around like an overexcited puppy. Scary girl has way too much energy, even for a vampire.

"Alice why don't you use that energy to round them all up no point keeping it a secret." Then again the huge ring on my fourth finger said it all so I sort of hid it behind my back and winked at Edward. Before long the Pixie had everyone lined up like a bunch of soldiers and I couldn't help but giggle then again maybe part of that was because of how giddy I've been feeling ever since Edward and I arrived at our meadow.

"Edward you can tell them." I got embarrassed easily and I knew that Edward wanted to shout it from the rooftops you could see it in his eyes.

"Me and Bella are getting married!" we were soon surrounded by a bunch of excited screams and begging to be the maid of honour or help plan it and be bridesmaids it was all a bit overwhelming but I loved every minute of it.

"Ok ok, Alice is planning my wedding since she practically jumped me when I got out the car but I've told her to let anyone who wants to help, help and I honestly don't know who's going to do what at our wedding I only got engaged half an hour ago." I giggled slightly at everyone's excitement.

"It would probably be a good idea to get married before the fight of course… but there's so much to do… of course there's the dress, the venue, the theme…" I sort of stopped listening to Alice as her Rosalie, Esme, Kiera, and Zoey started planning, leaving me and Jess the only girls who carried on practicing.

The weeks leading up to the wedding were hectic to say the least. Every morning we practiced fighting and every afternoon the girls would plan the wedding whilst I contacted an old friend from the new main coven. They were a bit like the vampires Volturi however they were a lot nicer and didn't use there power to screw people over.

"Merry Meet, you're through to The Coven, who is calling?" I didn't recognize the voice on the other end however I had been separated from the Coven for almost a century so I didn't have any idea who was in charge of it now.

"This is Bella Swan." That was all that was ever needed to be said, in the witch world I was a legend, and like legends many people thought I wasn't real, until they heard or saw me then new storied about me would fly.

"Oh My Gosh, as in _the _Bella Swan. Daughter of the Gods?" Why do people call me that? I may be daughter of Hecate but even before I knew that people said that I was made specifically by them.

"That's right."

"Wow it's an honour how can I help you?"

"Well for starters you can tell me your name."

"Of course, I'm Dallas Veridian, Merry meet."

"Merry Meet Dallas, my neutral sister **( A.N. Veridian means neutral ) **I was wondering where you are now based as it has been over a century since I was last with the Coven I desperately need to speak to the High Priestess."

"Of course, Ms Swan, we are still based in the same place as always, in the Forests of Freedom in the exact centre of Canada."

"Thankyou can you please confer with the current high priestess that I shall be arriving by nightfall."

"Of course, she has no plans tonight so I'm sure that will be okay."

"That's great Thankyou."

Once I put the phone down I breathed a sigh of relief, I desperately needed to get some of the metal picked by the stone masters so I could make the weapons, I hadn't been able to get the right phone number for over a week and hadn't thought to check if they were still in the same place as they had been for two centuries, I had been destined to take over the Coven when my mother stepped down but after getting bitten by a vampire sent from the other side to kill me during the witch wars, well I kind of thought that my Coven would turn me away , treating me as a freak, however when I caught word that my mother was dying I had to return one last time to say goodbye, that was when I realized how much of a mistake I made, they never shunned me, just accepted me with open arms but I couldn't stay there, not after my mother passing away it was just too much for me, so instead of taking over like I should have I just passed the line on by giving my little sister the job, after I had wasted forty years hiding from who I was I couldn't bear it, I wasn't alone of course I had my Coven here with Kiera and Angel but it wasn't the same. A lot of the time I found my self questioning Kiera's authority and whilst I didn't say anything out loud I knew that my blood, my past, my teachings had all stopped me being able to just follow orders without any reason to question authority, out load or not. With a sigh I climbed off of the desk in my study, which should have been a walk in wardrobe but I had no need for one, I was happy with the small amount of clothing I owned, it wasn't like Zoey who needed a bunch of party clothes or Jess who had her sport gear, even Kiera had all her ritual dresses. I don't know why I was getting all depressive now, I mean I had Edward and the rest of my family, maybe it was to do with the fact that after a century and a half I was finally returning home. Donning on my simple black, ankle dress and black flats I started my run to Canada. None of the Cullens were here, they had gone on a hunting trip for the weekend and the rest of my family were just relaxing around the house.

After running for about four hours I finally got to the large mansion sized cabin in the centre of the forest of freedom. It looked the same as always, as though it barely fit between the packed in trees and the forest's scent welcomed me home, a small content smile lifted the corners of my mouth. The nerves twisted my stomach but I felt like I could finally breath easier. It was my home, my birthplace, it was _mine_, I was in charge of it and everyone here, or at least I should have been, they were supposed to be my responsibility but none of that was possible any more. Either way I was glad to be back, the neutral colours swirled around me and it was like a fairytale. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door. A tall woman with Blonde hair and deep purple eyes who carried an air of superiority around her like an aura answered the door and her eyes widened in shock and recognition.

"Aunt Bella?"


	21. BPOV The Coven

**Everyone should give thanks to **_**almazuna18**_** as their review has given ma a great idea for my story. I am very thankful for all your reviews please carry on reading this story.**

Tanya's POV

That sneaky bitch. How dare she come along and take _my _Edward. I mean she's not even good looking. Either way they will not last long, if I can't have Edward then I'll make sure no one can. I cannot believe he would find a mate in that freak. I mean who on Earth would want to go out with a witch that obviously knew she wasn't good enough and decided to become a vampire as well. I won't let them be together. I am sure the Volturi will love this piece of information, they may have killed my mother but I know that the Cullens and the witches will realize they should have never crossed me. All this ran through my head as I entered the throne room of the Volturi, a smug smile crossed my perfect lips as I addressed Aro.

"The Cullens are becoming more powerful. The final Cullen has mated a Vampire Witch. There coven will soon grow larger, making it full of not eight but sixteen. That is an extra nine powerful vampires. Most of the new members have powers of which I do not know as I fail to understand how witch's powers work never mind the fact that it is now mixed with the vampire venom in them. We need to stop them before they try to take over the Volturi." Caius was outraged, Aro was planning and Marcus as per usual was indifferent. I of course had to show Aro what I knew after that the plans were being made and a date was set. The whole Volturi would go, wives included and I was going with them. I can't wait to watch that bitch burn. It was agreed we would give Edward a choice, to join the Volturi and marry me or die. I know he would pick me, they all do.

Bella

My eyes almost bugged out of my sockets. This full grown woman whom I was guessing was the high priestess was the little girl who was tearing up in the seat next to my mother the first and last time I saw her. She was the daughter of my at the time 18 year old twin Sister Sylvia Hathaway.

"Little Claire Hathaway? The girl who the last time I saw was two years old in a little pink polka dot dress with ribbons in her hair? Wow look at you you're all grown up." She looked to be about 25 although doing the math in my head she must have been at least 30. I wanted to hug her but well I wasn't sure how she would react with the fact that I was a vampire, she didn't seem to care when she was two but some people change over time.

"It really is you?" She squealed a lot like Alice, but for someone who was the same height as me instead of a tiny pixie it was rather shocking, as she threw her arms around me I laughed and spun her around.

"It's so good to see you! All I could remember was your strange eyes and cold skin. Wow you're eyes are amazing, a mixture I suppose, around the edges is a gold ribbon which must be the vampire in you but your overall eye colour is purple just like ours." I nodded.

"Oh where are my manners come in, everyone will want to meet you." She led me to a large dining room table.

"Take a seat and wait there I'm going to round everyone up. Oh my Goddess, mom will be so glad to see you." With that she disappeared, literally. I guess she was a spirit user, there normally more confident with healing, prophecies, necromancy, anything to do with more than the physical body and being invisible or teleporting most definitely wasn't physical. Before I could start to feel uncomfortable my sister burst through the door in all her glory. Midnight hair with hints of gray flowing down her back as a huge smile lit up her face. Wrapping her arms around my shoulders since I hadn't yet stood up I had to laugh at her. Even as a crone she had an awful lot of energy. My sister, Sylvia Hathaway had taken over the Coven when I left and had only recently had a daughter, Claire who was now the new Coven leader. Then there was my other niece Megan who was only 10, I had never met her and Sylvia had given birth to her around four, five years after Claire had her daughter Kira, she was destined to take over the Coven from Claire when she retired. I hadn't met Kira either nor her father actually, come to think of it. As my dear sister sat down in the seat next to me a bunch of witches flowed through the door. Once everyone had taken a seat Claire started introductions. Going around the table she started with the young girl who looked around 15 with brown hair and deep purple eyes.

"This is my daughter and future Coven leader Kira Hathaway." Ahh so this was my great niece. I smiled a warm smile at her and was rewarded with a shy but no less welcoming smile. Then Claire moved on to another girl next to Kira who looked an awful lot like her same eyes and hair only she seemed to be about 10.

"This is my younger sister Megan Hathaway." My other niece of course.

"On her left is Dallas Veridan." That must have been the girl I was speaking to on the phone, her hair too was brown but I knew from her name she must be an Earth user.

"Then there is Narx Tora, Kira's future husband and warrior." I had all but forgotten the dreaded arranged marriages –That was something I had planned to change when I took over but of course my plans changed. He wasn't bad looking though black, hair purple eyes, nice face. From his sername I figures that he too was and Earth user.

"Then Megan's future husband and warrior Moe Loren. On his left is Tyme Kali." This young witch seemed to be very beautiful to any humans or other witches and would make a model worthy vampire with her flowing sandy blonde hair, the same sort of colour as Moe, although he seemed pretty average as looks were concerned, nothing new really. From their names I knew both were spirit users.

"Next is my husband and father of Kira Ron Manar." He seemed rather dull aswell, nothing new to recognize about him, that was until you looked in his eyes, his dull mousey brown hair made you look past him but if you simply glanced in his eyes you would notice by the heat in them he was a fire user, even without knowing his name you would be able to tell.

"Followed by Kat Tora, Narx's sister. Then Chive Veridan engaged to Dallas and last but not least Vick Nazar." All of them seemed very welcoming until they came to Vick, he seemed anything but happy to have me in his home, he didn't offer any smile or even a simple nod of the head and so I never graced him with one either. Kat like her brother was an Earth user, Chive was a water user meaning like Ron at least one of his parents wasn't from the Coven, same went for Vick who controlled water. The Coven has mostly only had Earth and Spirit users only because the Hathaway's have always been gifted at least one spirit user at any one time, normally however there are more than one and along with that Earth users have always been more strongly connected with Hecate and have always been allowed refuge in the Coven. Most others were too but depending on what colour the flame of a candle turned in the initiation assembly that all Coven maidens and warriors had at the start f puberty along with those who wished to join, if it turned any other colour but black they were free to join, otherwise they were cast out. I was one of the rarest people knew of, I was a natural born Hathaway and yet instead of being granted the power to use Earth or Spirit, I was given air which was almost impossible, our powers were normally the same as one of our parents, my mother was a spirit user and my father could wield fire, and yet somehow I was given the gift to control air, that was just the beginning of rumours saying I was born from the Goddess' womb.

"Well it is very nice to meet you all; however I'm afraid this isn't a social visit. Another war is brewing only this time between vampires, I'm afraid part of it is my fault, I have recently found my mate and by being with him it has brought the Volturi –vampire leaders –down on us, they are afraid that as we are so powerful we might someday over power them and they believe we need to be brought down before it is too late. I am afraid I am going to need…"

"Immortal Metal Weaponry, I have been forewarned by Hecate of this. If you somehow lose, it will not be the end, they will then turn to the Coven and they will triumph over us alone." The one I remembered as Tyme spoke in an emotionless voice as her eyes seemed to take a faraway look.

"Then we must fight with them, our Coven already has weaponry made and we have spare metal for you to use, please follow me Bella." Claire didn't put it up for negotiation and everyone seemed to accept it, even Vick but he most definitely did not look happy. I stood up and followed Claire without another look back. Kira followed behind us as we descended the basement steps. Stepping down there my gaze was immediately drawn to a sword mounted on the wall and I immediately recognized it.

"It was found on the battle field near where you were suspected to be taken." Kira's voice sounded a lot like her mothers and she gave me a sad smile.

"We have been waiting for you to return and claim what is yours." Slowly I reached forward to grasp the hilt of it, swinging it around myself in a full circle I managed to use it as easily as I had when I was in the war, it was a second nature to me and I was happy, for once I was completely happy, it was like old times but much better. I had my mate, I was home surrounded by my birth family and I was respected like the leader I was born to be and finally I had my sword back. It was made of the finest metal, able to cut straight through the Earth itself and was also able to cut through a vampire's body as easy as anything else; this was not part of the metal but rather a spell cast upon the metal when crafted. This was the way all swords had to be made when it came to war ever since the first vampire attack in the Witch Wars.

After two days and twenty five calls from Edward the Coven and I moved out, I went with them by plane in case anything happened, I could of just asked Alice but there was a possibility of her not seeing something, The swords were being transported to the Cullen house by dusk tomorrow and there I would cast the spell to make them just as effective on Vampires, that way we would have them for practice tomorrow, the people of the stone were making spares ready to transport over if we needed them. There was no chance of them braking but they may be lost and the Cullens were trying to send over more Vampires, Carlisle and Esme had gone to find the rest of the Denali Coven as Tanya had apparently gone to the Volturi and told them of Edward and I, Emmett and Rose had gone after the Egyptian Coven, Jasper and Alice the Irish, Edward was staying home to meet us whilst my family went to find the friends we had made over the years, Kiera and Angel were looking for the only two survivors of the Romanian Coven, the rest had been destroyed by the Volturi so we were sure they would want to help by getting revenge, then Mason and Ashley had gone to find one of The Werewolf Packs that were now living in La Push, The Amazon were currently being tracked down by Jess and Lewis, then finally Zoey and Demetri were looking for as many nomads that were residing in America that either our Coven or the Cullens knew. Once we got back Edward was heading over to Europe to find the three nomads Carlisle knew that lived there.

_**(Creeping through the woods near the Cullen Mansion)**_

**Kiera: Jess Shh! You're making too much noise!**

**Jess: It's not me it's you!**

**Kiera: You're the one walking. I'm in the trees moron!**

**Jess: Wait I thought you were next to me!**

**Kiera: No that's your shadow.**

**Jess: Nooo The other side!**

**Kiera: Ohhhh. I dunno probably just a psycho!**

**Jess: Shit I'm coming up the trees!**

_**(tried climbing on to the branch Kiera stands on)**_

**Kiera: Wait! No! **

_**(Branch snaps. Kiera lands on Jess)**_

**Kiera: You fucking moron!**

_**(Hears booming laughter)**_

**Emmett: What are you doing?**

**Jess: Oh now you start following me?**

**Emmett: Jess? Shit, Erm don't look up I thought you were Rose!"**

_**(They look up.)**_

_**(Emmett is standing above them naked and looks very… Erm… happy)**_

**Kiera: EWWWW!**

_**(Falls over broken branch)**_

**Kiera: OWWW! EWWW! OWWW! EWW!**

**Jess: Kiera shut up! Hi Emmy Bear **_**(winks)**_

**Kiera: EWWWWW!**

**Rosalie: What the Hell is going on over here! **_**(Sees Emmett)**_** EMMETT I'm GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Emmett, Kiera and Jess: OH SHIT!**

**Edward: **_**(chuckling)**_** Kiera doesn't own twilight and most defiantly doesn't own me. She only owns the plot and The Forrest Coven and that doesn't include my Bella **_**(swoons)**_


	22. BPOV Unexpected Visitors

Getting off the plane I could finally breath without my throat burning, to make things worse I was sitting next to Megan and Kira, Kira wasn't so bad but Megan was continuously questioning me and after a while I couldn't help getting sick of it. I couldn't even use air to blow some of the scents away as people would notice a sudden gust of wind in a crammed plane where obviously no windows would be open. I could normally deal quite well and just hold my breath but constantly needing to talk and answer questions causing me to need to take air in, air that caused my throat to feel like I'd been swallowing fire. I could still feel the venom in my mouth begging for blood. The Coven dispersed into three groups of four with their luggage to make sure there was enough room in the cabs. I would get there before them even if I stopped to hunt so I didn't worry when I took my time to take down a few elk, in the forest that ran right from Seattle airport to Forks along the side of the highway and all the way to the Cullen Mansion.. Once my throat felt better and I had a weird full, slushy feeling in my stomach I cleaned my face up in the river that ran through the middle of it and started to run back and got their with fifteen minutes to spare only to find that Mason and Ashley were already back along with the pack which included my best male friend Jacob Black and best female friend Lauren McDougal.

"Ahhh! Lauren! Jake!" Jake got to me first and picked me up in a hug while spinning me around.

"Jake dear let the poor girl breath." Jake finally put me down and I turned to see a native America girl, with kind brown eyes, and flowing raven black hair.

"You must be Leah." She smiled at me and grabbed my forearm in the witch greeting which funnily enough cam from the Amazons.

"And you must be the Bella my Jake never stops talking about, I believe you are the little sister he never had if memory serves right." I laughed loudly at this. She wasn't wrong Jake was always like my brother even in my mortal years. My father had moved to Forks when the War started, he left my mother to fight in a battle and ran, however that didn't stop me visiting before he died.

"You're right about that. He was the best friend that I had in this wasteland." Leah giggled.

"Oh charming! What about me then?" I turned to see my Lauren Rose, well Lauren McDougal now, she was only teasing I could see that as soon as I looked at her. With her amazing figure, beautiful black hair and eyes, she was a paler than Jake because her father was a 'pale face' and her mother was actually the first female werewolf, passing it on to her daughter Lauren and some how Leah ended up turning into a wolf around fifty years later. Good things wolves that continue to shift never age.

"You will always be my girl Loz." I hugged her hard.

"My dear friend I would like you to meet my husband, he recently joined Jakes pack and left Sam about two years ago. This is Mathew McDougal." He was cute, real cute. Boyish face with black eyes and messy brown hair, not like Edwards 'just had sex' hair but cute all the same.

"Nice to meet you, Mathew."

"You too, Bella." He grasped my forearm and I clutched his back. He had a good grip, I'd give him that. A young girl with bronze curly hair that looked a lot like Edwards and brown eyes that were like a deer caught in headlights. She was really pale, a lot paler than normal humans, and I couldn't spot a trace of native American in her, come to think of it both her and Mathew were too pale to be native American. Must be a different pack, or one that goes back very far to reach the La Push pack.

"Hello I'm Renesmee, it's so good to finally meet you, Jake hasn't stopped talking about you since I joined the pack. I was a wanderer, left La Push at about three before my mom knew about the legends." I giggled at her enthusiasm and grabbed her forearm before my sight went blank. Pictures flashed through my mind, pictures of her childhood, her mother, her first shift, the fear, coming back to La Push searching for answers, finding her father, my uncle, Aston Swan. I reeled backwards and ended up falling on my ass.

"What the hell was that?" Renesmee looked guilty.

"I'm so sorry, it's really hard for me to control it, i've been able to show people my past with one touch since I was a baby, I'm so sorry." She started to cry and I clutched her to my chest, I had a strange urge to protect her.

"Shh, it's ok; I was just shocked is all. Your dads my uncle which means I'm your… cousin?" Wow, that was a shock.

"Really?" I just nodded as she squealed and hugged me tight.

"Ok so I know everyone, but you." I looked at a boy, well I guess he was a man but his child like face made me think of him as such. He was obviously Native American and had the same features as Leah, black hair, warm brown eyes etc.

"Yeah I'm Seth Leah's brother and Nessie's mate." I clutched his forarm and wasthankful I kept my sight this time. Hey speaking of mates…

"Where's Edward?" I stopped glancing around when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Right here love." I leaned back slightly but didn't get to enjoy the feeling for long when three black cabs pulled up next to us in the front yard. You know I think we may as well take up permanent residence at the Cullens, well after the war of course. The first cab pulled to a stop allowing Claire, Sylvia, Kira and Megan to climb out with each of their bags. I only just noticed that they only had one small suitcase each, how they can keep everything in it I don't know… oh right yeah, magic, what a moron I feel like. The next cab pulled up and out got Narx, Ron, Chive and grumpy, sorry I mean Vick. Finally out of the third and final cab came Dallas, Moe, Tyme and Kat. The witched assembled themselves in a line behind me with the Hathaways in the centre. Introductions I guess.

_**(Jess and Kiera creep toward Edward's precious Volvo)**_

**Kiera: Pink spray paint?**

**Jess: Check**

**Kiera: Glitter?**

**Jess: Check**

**Kiera: Barbie stickers?**

**Jess: Erm… I cant find them… oh wait a sec… **_**(shouts) **_**CHECK!**

**Kiera: Shut up. Mission is ago!**

_**(Spray Edwards Volvo pink, put Barbie stickers on the windows and sprinkle glitter over it)**_

**Kiera: Ha that's what happens when he doesn't take me on a date.**

**Jess: You're so pathetic but it's kind of fun! Lets get out of here.**

_**(Are half way through the forrest)**_

**Edward: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kiera: I don't own twilight and for once I don't care! Mwah ha ha ha!**

**Jess: Emmett's next!**

_**(Evil grin)**_


	23. BPOV You're Stronger Than You Think

By the time I had introduced the wolves and Edward to the Coven and answered an awful lot of questions about my past Carlisle and Esme had returned with most of the Denali's, basically all of them apart from Tanya. They all felt terrible about there sisters terrible betrayal and agreed to fight with us in the war. First off there was a golden eyed, blonde haired girl with a kind face who I immediately took a liking to. Her name was Kate and she could shock you if you so much as touched her, pretty cool power. There was Irina Denali with her glistening golden eyes and Pale, almost white hair. Then there was her mate Laurent who was French but from African descendant. He had black dreadlocks for hair and eyes that were golden with a hint of red. I knew from the others that he was new to the animal diet. Then there was the other couple Carmen Denali with her large golden eyes, and shoulder length straight brown hair along with her mate Eleazer Denali who used to be a member of the Volturi, he had the power to tell peoples gifts. It was quite shocking when he turned to me.

"Powerful little minx you are."

"Aren't we all? I am no more powerful than Ashley over there."

"Now that my dear is where you're wrong, as powerful as your sister is, she is most certainly one of the most powerful vampires I've seen in my time, you however are much more. Air is what you feel comfortable with. Am I right in thinking you never bothered trying to control any other elements after you realized you could use it?"

I simply nodded, my brown hair shifting to get in the way of my eyes, to prove my point to Eleazer I blew it back with the wind.

"Very good child." His smile was condescending as though he was speaking to a young human, something I certainly was not.

"I am not a child, Eleazer."

"Oh I am sure you're right. However compared to my age you are no more than an infant. Now back to what I was saying before I would like you to try something for me. you see that stump?" He pointed to what was left of a cut down tree a few feet away from where we were standing in the back garden.

"Yes."

"Concentrate on lighting it on fire." Oh right like that's going to happen Zo and Jess were still looking for help.

"Are you kidding me?" he shook his head and kept an uptight smirk on his face. I concentrated the burning anger of how Eleazer made me feel like a kid on the stump and right in front of me it was alight.

"SHIT!" I stumbled back a few feet and Ashley quickly put it out before it could spread. I may be a vampire but I do know that I am not unkillable; fire is one of the few things that will kill me.

"Very good, and Thankyou, Miss Ashley." She just nodded in return.

"Amazing Isabella, extraordinary considering that was the only time you had done it in this life. Now concentrate on the ground beneath your feet. How does it feel. Listen to it's whispers like you do the breeze. Feel it move beneath your feet. Let it ground you. Let it open up to encompass you." I didn't bother arguing with him this time, he may actually know better when it comes to my powers, I mean that was his gift after all and he had been right about the fire. I took a deep breath inhaling the smell of the grass and the earth. I could feel it moving slightly beneath my feet as my eyes closed it felt like I was rising and the ground was rumbling. Taking another deep breath I opened my eyes to see that the feeling of the ground rumbling and me rising wasn't just a feeling. The rumbling was the earth lifting up into a column of dirt and mud with me stood atop it like a statue. I needed to get down I could easily use air but then I would of left a huge column in the Cullens garden.

"Earth, please lower back to the ground." I hoped desperately it would work as I imagined it lowering out as if nothing had happened and surely enough the ground started to rumble again only this time it took me down. I kept my eyes open and once I got low enough I could see everyone staring in shock, well apart from Eleazer.

"Absolutely extraordinary, beautifully done. Last one now dear, the stream, pull a ball of water from it." Concentrating as hard as possible I could feel the venom in me stir as the water rose, a huge ball of circling wet. A coughing behind me startled me and the water flew behind me. instinctively ducking it hit something behind me. I turned around to see Zoey absolutely soaked and Demetri behind her looking on as if trying not to laugh.

"ASHLEY! MY HAIR!" Zo did not look happy as she glared at Ash.

"Erm, Zo, it wasn't actually me." Ashley was gawking at me and trying not to freak.

"It was me, sorry but you startled me I was too busy concentrating." Well I guessed it was them who coughed. Behind them were seven vampires staring in amazement.

After a lot of questions, ones I didn't have the answer to half of and practicing my new 'skills' I felt emotionally exhausted. I had later learned that the seven vampires were the American nomads that between my Coven and the Cullens had known. There was Garrett, a traveller, messed up sandy blonde hair and a stubble on his chin which he had obviously not shaved since his human days or else it wouldn't be there. Next up was Mary, a simple brown haired vampire with a childlike face. I knew who the next couple were without being introduced. They had the same crescent moon shaped scars as Jasper. Charlotte and Peter. From what I knew Peter was a friend Jasper had met and changed during the new born army but he had run away when Jasper had almost killed Charlotte like ordered and only knew that Peter was in love with her when they made a run for it. He let them go and Peter eventually came back for him showing him a new life outside of the fighting. There was another traveller who looked a lot like Garrett but without the facial hair, and his hair was long, it was the same sandy colour but it was just above his shoulders. Finally was another pair of mates, a red haired named Victoria who always managed to get out of trouble somehow, we weren't completely sure it was a gift until Eleazer confirmed it. Then her mate, someone I recognized, someone I had hoped to never see again. I had reacted out of instincts, crouching into an attack stance and growling out his name like it was something repulsive.

"James." The female he was with went to pounce on me until he held her shoulder shaking his head.

"Isabella?"

"You remember me do you? Do you remember ruining my life, changing me into a monster so that I never got to see my mother again until she was on her death bed, so that I never got to take care of my coven, never had a chance to have a life, because you took it away from me." By this time Edward was standing next to me ready to fight if it was needed. Slowly but surely Zoey and Ashley joined too, their mates following. Esme and Carlisle stood sort of in the middle, ready to stop the fight if they needed to.

"Let me at least explain myself." He honestly did sound guilty but I was beyond caring.

"What is there to explain?" My voice was emotionless, cold, hard like steel. My sword was attached to my belt and I was so tempted to just grab it and decapitate the bastard that ruined my whole life.

"It was a war, a long time ago Bella, centuries in fact. I wouldn't have thought for the witches at all if I had known there was a choice. Back then I was a lot like you, fighting to protect my family, black witches have power you cannot begin to comprehend."

"You're wrong about that. I fought in the war against dark witches for years, yes I know both black and dark are different but when I first moved here I fought and killed a black witch and they are not as strong as I had once feared." James' eyes grew wide and he looked as though he was going to faint, good thing vampires cant.

"Then you are very strong but remember you are no ordinary witch, you're a vampire witch. You have the power of witches and the reflexes, strength, speed and senses of a vampire, not only that but from what has been told you are clearly more powerful than any witch ever heard of, even your mother." The scary thing was, he was right. Even scarier? I didn't want to kill him.

"If you had shown up before I came here, I wouldn't have hesitated in killing you no matter what your excuse but, because of you taking away my old life you have given me a whole new one. With my family and friends and most of all, my mate. Now I have more than I ever did, I thought I needed to be a leader, like I was raised to be, to be someone. But to my family I already am. For that one thing I thank you and repay you by not killing you, we need all the help we can get and you can help by saving this life after taking away my last." If I had said this as a mortal I would have crumbled and cried but I am stronger now, my legs stayed up, my back straight, head up and eyes, dry.

"I will do the best I can, we both will." He nodded including the red head.

_**(Creeping around Forks High)**_

**Jess: Pictures?**

**Kiera: Check**

**Jess: Sticky tape?**

**Kiera: Check**

**Jess: Awesome spy outfits?**

**Kiera: Erm… no… oh wait were wearing them… check.**

**Jess: Idiot**

**Kiera: Saddo**

**Jess: Whore**

**Kiera: Special spelt with an R**

**Jess: Oh Thankyou… no wait! You bitch!**

_**(Kiera runs off with the pictures and some sticky tape.)**_

_**(Jess runs with her pictures in the opposite direction)**_

_**(An hour later they meet up in the Forks High Parking Lot.)**_

**Jess: Mission Accomplished!**

**Kiera: Damn right!**

_**(Next day in school)**_

**Lauren: Hey girls have you seen the gay pictures of Emmett and Edward!**

**Kiera and Jess: **_**(Innocent)**_** No Of course not.**

**Bella and Rosalie: **_**(Run over to Emmett and Edward)**_** You gay cheating mother fuckers!**

**Emmett: WHAT? I'M NOT GAY! THAT'S JUST EDWARD!**

**Edward: YOU WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE GETTING BLOWED BY SOME BRONZE HAIRED GUY!**

**Emmett: THAT'S YOU!**

**Alice: **_**(Giggling)**_** Kiera doesn't own twilight. But her and Jess do own the gay pictures.**


	24. BPOV Guests, Guests And, More Guests

**This chapters going to keep skipping forward until everyone's back, you should know that during the time everyone else is gone Bella is teaching the witches what powers to use etc. so that wont be needed when the training gets back on track.**

Edward left for Europe not long after he realized I wasn't going to kill James and now our family was spread around leaving just me, Carlisle, Esme, Ashley, Mason and Zoey, Demetri in Forks. Then we had thirty guests spread between our home and the Cullens. Basically we had all the people that slept –the pack and the coven, eighteen in total –staying at our home and all the vampires at the Cullens. Good thing our home had 20 bedrooms in total and four floors if not things would be way cramped, they didn't even need to use our rooms as some of them were in couples and Megan felt safer sharing with Kira. Parts of this were scaring me now, Megan was just 10 years old there is no way she could get involved in the fight and if we left her here she's going to need guards we wont be able to spare, unless I manage to perfect my mental shield we're all doomed anyway, so far I could stretch it out but it caused too much hard work for me to be able to keep it up for longer than a few minutes, since the original fight training had been put on hold until everyone was back, I had been practicing my shield and all of the witches both moral and immortal had been practicing both defensive and offensive spells, this was actually taught by me as I had, had more experience with the sort of spells that needed to be used, it actually made me feel more of the leader I was born to be than I actually was.

"WE'RE BACK!" I knew jess and Lewis were back before they shouted, I mean I was a vampire for fuck sake, I heard the car miles away. Okay so I was expecting them anyway thanks to Tyme giving us a heads up we knew that they were due back today, Jasper and Alice were meant to be back in three days, Angel and Kiera in five days and Emmett and Rose in exactly a week after that, Edward was likely to get here the day after because even though he could search for them with his mind he had to be in at least the same area, Alice was trying to keep him updates but by the time he gets there they could have easily moved on. When Edward gets back training will be back to normal. Heading downstairs I saw they were with my old friends, the amazons.

"Bella! It's good to see you again."

"Right back at you Senna." Gripping her forearm I was reminded of the forest time I met them, I was only a child and they had known my mother, when they heard of the war they immediately headed over to help but by the time they got here it was too late and the war was finished. We had won but at a terrible price, so many had disappeared and died leaving the Coven a sad, small home, loneliness seemed to envelop what was left of it and it was no longer a place of happiness and singing, it was a place of grief and mourning. Years past and slowly the walls were rebuilt along with hope for the future, my mother took it the hardest knowing that the people were her responsibility and to have so many people die under her rule was heartbreaking, let alone one of them being her daughter, I believe that in the end that was what really killed her, not the old age. Senna, Zafrina and, Kachiri were ancient Amazon warriors. Zafrina could make you see whatever she wanted you to, well apart from the witched unless we completely let our shields down. They wouldn't need to train and were going to help sort the weapons. Amazon warriors were female warriors who had taken over Greece in their human lives; more agile than any men they triumphed time and time again and had only gotten stronger over the years. With their matching dark-toned skin and red eyes, blackened straight hair and strong muscled limbs but not in that overly disgusting, look like a man, way. They had just enough to be beautiful but powerful at the same time. They could have been triplets.

***Three Days Later***

Everyone had come outside to meet the guests Jasper and Alice would be bringing home, I think Peter and Charlotte were the most exciting to see Jasper again. As soon as Alice's bright yellow Porsche parked in front of the house she got out jumping over to me with a huge box in her hands.

"!" (**Translation: OMG Bella! I saw this wedding dress and knew it would be perfect for you, i'm think of a black swan, white swan sort of theme...) **She was already trying to drag me into the house, something about trying it on and seeing if I love it as much as her.

"Alice, sweetie, how about you introduce our guests and then we can go see if the dress fits but I'm sure its amazing since you picked it out." A huge smile lit up her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry about her Bella, she's impossible to rein in, you're lucky, she wanted to buy a huge, seven layered cake as well. We don't even eat!" Jasper's nose was scrunched up in distaste.

"It was pretty." Alice pouted and I lovingly ruffled her hair. Turning to the three guests I could see a cute looking one with red, curly hair who looked like a little girl with her cute freckles, she reminded me a little of a leprechaun although she was a little taller than Alice but not by much. Then stood next to her was another woman with black hair and red eyes and had a mans arm around her shoulders, the guy looked as though he could be her brother but I soon realized it was just the way they carried themselves, even though they had the same hair and eye colour they looked nothing alike in features. After speaking with them a while I found out that there names were Maggie, who was the little red head, Siobhan, the other woman and, Liam, the guy. I also found out that Siobhan had a gift of being able to tell when someone was lying, quite handy that and Maggie, was suspected of having the power to simply get what she wants, though she doesn't believe it Carlisle does and his word is good enough for me. Before I could speak with them much more Alice had dragged me to my room to try on the wedding dress.

It was indeed beautiful, an amazing deep black dress, but it was so black it looked like there was blue and purple in it too, with a path of silver stars and spirals around the cuffs and the end of the dress, with a black lace fitted bodice, it was amazing everything I had wanted for a wedding dress, I always wanted more of a witchy dress instead of the plain white and this was exactly that, with a beautiful black shawl with the same silver pattern that was gently spread across my shoulders.. A few tears leaked out of my eyes and I wiped them away before I couldn't stop.

"Alice it's beautiful, I love it so much!"

***Two Days Later***

Angel and Kiera had come back now with their guests, the last two of the Romanian Coven, they were scary as hell and looked like stereotypical vampires with their pale skin and bright red eyes, one had black, Dracula hair and the other an almost moon white, like I said scary. The anger you could see in their eyes was in no way directed to us though. Vladimir and Stefan were angry at the Volturi, they had taken everything they had away from them and were now trying to take that away from me. The strange thing is I got on better with them then any of the other guests and spent as much time as I could in their company between spell training and wedding planning. We had decided that the wedding was going to take place a week before the Volturi's arrival and the honeymoon would be taken after the fight, if we were still alive by then. Mom was helping Alice with the wedding whenever she could along with Jess, Zo, Kira, Sylvia, Claire and Ash. I'm sure Rose will want to help as well when she gets back.

***Two More Days Later***

Rosalie and Emmett had been back for about an hour and Rose had busied herself helping plan the wedding like I thought she would whilst Emmett was being his joking self messing around and playing pranks on the guests. Way to scare them away Em. Em and Rose had brought back the Egyptian Coven but it never turned out as well as we had hoped.

_*Flashback*_

"That's it! Enough with the secrets. What the hell is this about!" The leader Amun was getting fed up with the we're waiting for Carlisle to get back from the hospital to explain and was demanding to know what was going on.

"Fine. Basically, we need your help. Me and Edward are now mates and because of this our Covens have united causing us to be too much of a threat for the Volturi to allow us to live. There is going to be a fight, a hard one, lives will most likely be lost and we need to have as many people to stand with us as we can." Amun was not happy, His red eyes were flashing in anger and if not for the fact that his black haired mate, Kebi was holding onto his shoulder I have no doubt he would of tried to attack me.

"And so you are now putting mine and my Covens lives at risk because you are too selfish to give up your mate you are going to get people killed! I will have no part of this and neither will my Coven!"

"Speak for yourself Amun. I would do the same thing as Bella if it was me and Tia that the Volturi were trying to split apart. If you can honestly look me in the eyes and say that if the Volturi were going to attack you and your family because having Kebi in it made it too powerful would you really go your own way?" for a moment Amun couldn't look into the eyes of the boy he had changed, Benjamin was a nice guy who had the power to control the weather. **(I know originally he could influence the elements but that's the same as what Bella does so I couldn't have him having witch powers so changed it too a power as close as I could.) **His mate Tia was also very sweet, Kebi tended to keep to herself, always shadowed by Amun who spoke for both of them, I most definitely didn't like him. However after a while he stepped down and didn't leave mainly because he knew that there was nothing he could say. At least Edward would be back home tomorrow.

***The Next Day***

Edward would be home today I was so excited. I had only been away from him little over a week and it was killing me to be so far away. My head instinctively turned in the direction of the window, I could hear footsteps one faster than the others. Edward. Jumping out of his third story window I ran straight into his arms, and knocked him over landing straight on top of him and kissing every inch of him when our kiss started to get a bit heated a fake cough brought my attention away and I looked up to see a smirking black haired, red eyes vampire.

"Hello?" My greeting sounded more like a question and I heard chuckling from a few feet behind the first vamp. Looking up I could see a pair of mates, arms around each other watching me and Edward on the floor. Coughing to hide my embarrassment I stood up and offered Edward a hand.

"I'm Bella." The first guy shook my hand, it felt weird because well it wasn't the witch greeting but I went along with it anyway.

"I'm Alistair and these lovebirds behind me are Charles and Makenna."

The first meeting of the European nomads had been a little embarrassing at first I got over it soon enough though and me and Edward went hunting together followed by a round of AMAZING sex.


	25. BPOV I'll Make A Man Out Of You

Jasper and I had headed over to the training clearing early and were discussing training tactics.

"Well the witches are ready for using magic in the fight but we still need more training physically both with and without weapons. So we should probably split into two groups, I'll take the guys to start off with as they're going to need the most work with weapons since naturally girls are more agile with a sword even though the men can put more strength behind it. So can you take the girls and teach them how to fight without weapons?"

"Sure thing, we can do that today then we'll switch over tomorrow darlin'." After confirming a few bits and pieces I decided that I'd take the others into the forest where there was a barely there clearing and we were using mortal weaponry so that we didn't actually hurt each other and it was only going to be the vampires and werewolves since the witches were taught to fight since there childhood years for as long as I could remember. Before long I was in the forest and the male vampires and wolves were standing in front of me each with a sword in their hands. When it came to training I was hard on people, they could be my own mother and I would still tell them exactly how it was and why they were doing shit. Edward winked at me and I just rolled my eyes, I wasn't going to go easy on anyone.

"Let's get down to business to defeat the Volturi." Looking around I noticed how pathetic they would really be with any weapon other from their teeth. I'm going to have my work cut out for me.

"Did Jasper give me daughters, when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met but you can bet, before we're through, mister I'll make a man out of you." Edward looked rather shocked at my outburst and maybe a little hurt but if he wanted to learn how to fight he needed to toughen up, they all did. I think Emmett took it the hardest at being called a girl, he was a big guy but I don't think he'll be very agile. Grabbing my sword I made a few basic moves. Explaining how they must think and act whilst fighting.

"Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within, once you find your centre you are sure to win." I was referring to the fact that they should be better if they had a reason to be or someone to protect, like there mates for instance. Watching them make a few dodgy attempts and defending and attacking each other had me snapping at their lack of guts to make a few proper hits, these weren't even the type of swords that would hurt them.

"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue, somehow I'll make a man, out of you." I listened to a few of the grumbles and watched them all trying to be impressive. Seth was practicing with Jacob and I could hear his whines as Jake kept catching him off guard causing him to keep dodging terribly.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath." Jake swung at him again and Seth stood back and fell over himself.

"Seth concentrate on the sword, once you stop thinking about other things you'll know when to dodge and wont keep making unnecessarily large jumps and ducks or whatever the hell you're doing." After a few minutes Seth was actually concentrating and getting better, even managing to attack himself a few times. I started watching other pairs and noticed Emmett who was paired up with Edward. Edward was doing very well but I knew it was only because he could anticipate Emmetts moves. I barely caught Emmett's complaints.

"Say goodbye to those who knew me."

"Emmett quit complaining and start concentrating, give in to your instincts let the sword move on its own, don't think about it too much, that's why Edward killing your ass, and dude you ain't gonna die or anything, these are the mortals weapons, the only thing they're gonna ruin are your clothes." Once Emmett started putting less swing into his sword and actually moving it quickly and carefully he even got a few hits in on the mind reader. Lewis was fighting Demetri and was getting his ass handed to him, nwither were very good but Demetri was quicker and more agile, I heard Lewis panting from across the field, I mean come on we don't even need to breath.

"Boy, was I a fool at school for cutting gym." As he got his shirt ripped completely in half by Demetri's sword.

"Stop complaining and start dodging dumb ass." I was through making nice, I'd tried teaching them before but they were never paying much attention, they are definitely getting an ear full later. I silently watched as Mason seemed to be intimidating Liam with his skills, he had been the only one of my boys to take the lessons I'd given seriously and was an amazing sword hand, I knew that he was actually going easy on Liam, but Liam was lucky to have a good teacher, he would learn better that way, if he could beat Mason then he stood a fair chance. I heard James talking to Peter and turned to see them watching Mace and Liam's fight.

"This guys got him scared to death."

"James. Peter. Back to work. Now!" they quickly got back to practicing. What can I say? I'm kind of a scary bitch. I could barely hear Edward whispering under his breath.

"I hope she doesn't see right through me." I looked over to see how hard he really was struggling with keeping control of his sword.

"Edward! Try doing short jabs to start off with, it makes the sword easier to control." I smiled a loving smile at him when he glanced my way and I knew he would be blushing if he were human. A splash broke our gaze and I spun around to see that Laurent had made Eleazer fall into the small brook that ran along the edge of the clearing. Laurent jumped after him.

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swin." Seriously? Eleazer can't swim? Now that's pathetic.

"Laurent pull him out of there and get back to practicing!" Eleazer was dragged out moments later and I turned away so as not to laugh. Walking between the fighting pairs I spoke in a strong clear voice so they could all hear me.

"We must be swift as the coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire and as mysterious as the dark side of the moon." Keeping an eye on Randall and Garrett I realized something. Some of us may not survive and Randall would die before he could get a swing in which means that I would have to let him go.

"Time is racing toward us, till the Volturi arrive, heed my every order and you might survive." I walked between Randall and Garrett before taking Randall's sword, I could see it in his eyes and could feel it within me that he would run, before the fight he would disappear and its better for me to let him go than keep him as nothing more than a liability.

"You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home, your through, how could I make a man out of you?" I saw the thankfulness in his eyes as he backed away, he was glad he didn't have to be the let down and that I kicked him out instead of him running. Silence surrounded the clearing as he left and I waited until he was out of range before speaking.

"Back to practice. I will not have blood on my hands, he couldn't hack it now prove to me the rest of you can. I'll partner with you now Garrett." As I fought with him I helped talk him through it. Saying what I had said earlier but demonstrating and only speaking to him.

"We must be swift as the coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire, and be as mysterious as the dark side of the moon."


	26. BPOV Training Tactics

Once we were all back at the Cullen house where the Cullens, my family and the wolves were staying we all stood or sat around the room.

"I've had no choice but to let Randall go." People started talking all at once but stopped once I raised my hand.

"Please listen before you judge. I grew up in war, I know when people will or wont survive and he definitely wouldn't, I refuse to have the blood of people I knew we would lose on my hands, along with that I knew he wouldn't stay. I could see it in his eyes and I felt it in my bones, I only let him go myself because it wouldn't make him look weak to everyone else." No one else really questioned me about my decision after that. Edward wanted to go for a walk but I had to turn him down. Me and Jasper needed to talk about what was going on and who needed the most training etcetera. Jasper and I headed for the cabin in the wood that had sort of become out base. Both of us sat either ends of the small table and gave each other the run down.

"Well weaponry wise, I reckon everyone is doing pretty well, a bit of a disaster at first but they're getting better. I'm going to split them into pairs and make them practice, sort of like homework. Garrett's going to need a partner now so I'm going to ask Angel to help him out. Our strongest fighters so far are Mason, the witches, us two, Carlisle, Edward, Demetri, Laurent, Amun, the Romanians, Peter and Garrett. The wolves are good against each other but I'm not sure them being in human form will do any good in the war." Jasper nodded and noted some stuff down as I spoke before talking about his hand-to-hand training with the girls.

"Everyone is doing good in hand-to-hand but most already knew the basics, I've told them to do the same thing when it comes to practicing, our best fighter are probably the Amazons, Rosalie, Alice, Victoria, Charlotte, Kate, Irina and the wolves are good when fighting each other because of the fact that they cant really hurt vampires with anything but there teeth and claws like you already pointed out." We took note again and carried on talking about strategies.

"I was thinking that tonight I wanted to teach my family some moves without all the other vampires being there." I knew what he was getting at, he wanted some time just teaching his family to make sure they were more prepared, he couldn't handle it if his family died. I nodded my head once.

"You're right, they are my family too and I would rather them have more practice, my family know what's needed but could the wolves come and watch I think it would do them some good." He smiled at me with relief.

"O'course darlin' you're comin' though right?"

"Duh. You know me, but I'm going to watch for the most part I reckon. You're in charge tonight."

Everyone was stood in the clearing I had been practicing with my group in. The wolves were in their animal form and stood above on the ridge watching but keeping away from where the training would happen, they weren't stupid enough to get in the way. Laurens pure black coat stood out almost as much as Renesmee's white one, Jake was the same Russet colour I remember, Mathew was a grey wolf and then there was Seth who was a mixture of black and brown fur. All were stood in pairs but Jacob was at the front, as the Alpha with Leah by his side. We also stood in our pairs, opposite the wolves, with a little distance between us, we may be friends but they sure did stink. Rose and Emmett on the far right, Jasper and Alice beside them and then me, Edward, Carlisle and Esme, we were more in a four than in pairs though. Once everyone was ready Jasper went in between us and the wolves and spoke mainly to them since they would be a little iffy with details on the Volturi.

"The Volturi are stronger and more experienced than us. The Volturi are like a vampire army, they don't need thousands like a human army but, no human army could stand against them. Now the two most important things to remember are, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly, and secondly never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that and You, Will Lose." He turned away from the wolves to glance at us.

"Emmett!" Emmett went and stood facing Jasper. Jazz had a slight knowing grin on his face.

"Don't hold back." Jazz knew Em's moves would be the most obvious and was using him to prove that they wouldn't do any good to the wolves.

"Not in my nature." Em had a full blown grin on his face, happy to be having some 'fun.' Emmett ran straight at him and Jazz stood where he was planting his feet, Emmett was pushing him back as Jazz caused dust to fly up from where his feet kept going back from Em's pushing. Em lifted him up and threw him causing Jasper to land in an awkward way on his side but was up and running at Emmett before Em had a chance to do anything. As Emmett ran forward to meet him he tried throwing a left hook which Jasper easily ducked under before throwing his arm into Emmett's stomach knocking him on his back.

"Never lose focus." Jaspers grin was definitely smug as he looked down on Emmett who was still on his back. Jasper called Edward and Carlisle up to fight next and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen. I mean Edward was a mind reader but Carlisle was older and more experienced. With a single nod from Carlisle, Edward started running head on towards him and Carlisle ran at Edward too. I waited for the crash but as Edward jumped to grab Carlisle, he ducked and slid underneath him before they both were up and running at each other again. This time they met each other in the middle and went to grasp each other's throats, after a bit of struggling between them Carlisle threw Edward over his shoulder and he was on the floor only a second before getting up and dodging the punch Carlisle threw at him and as Carlisle went to grab his throat he dodged and grabbed Carlisle's before pinning him to the ground. As Edward got up Jasper walked over.

"One more thing…" Edward looked over and winked at me at the same time Carlisle got up and dragged Edward down.

"…Never turn your back on your enemy." I had to giggle at Edwards face as he walked back over to me sulking. Rosalie went up next against Jasper and she was really good just as he'd said. Jasper beckoned her over with two fingers and she stood in front of him with an eager smile. She threw the first hit and Jasper ducked she followed with another which he again dodged before going to throw and uppercut to her chest, she jumped up and literally spun in the air before landing in a crouched position. After a bit more fighting which Jasper eventually won, Alice was up. She was small but I'll be damned if she wasn't powerful. As she stood face to face or rather face to shoulder with Jasper they each smirked at each other. Jasper went to grasp her but she simply shifted to the side with no effort at all. As he went for a spinning punch she again just ducked without an effort. He jumped for her she cart wheeled out of the way, Jasper moved a bit of hair out of his face, he threw a few different hits at Alice which she kept dodging but he eventually grabbed her by either shoulder. With a smug grin on his face he leant forward to kiss her and she was gone. As he looked around she jumped onto his back from the tree above and landed on his back. With a brief peck on his lips she got down. After everyone else had a go Jasper got a strange glint in his eyes. I didn't like the look of it.

"Bella darlin' fancy a little training." I had to laugh at him, he really though that he could beat me in a fight.

"Sure bro, but don't run crying to Alice when you lose your big Army pride." With a wink I stepped forward and egged him on. Our fight was probably more about patience. We started off both waited for each other to make the first move but once he thought I'd definitely wait until I had to, he finally swung I grabbed the arm and spun him over my shoulder forcing him to land face first into the ground, he wasn't happy, smirking I just stood there watching him. Waiting. After a moment I figured I'd show him exactly how far my skills went. I closed my eyes and listened. The air to my side moved and I swiftly ducked under his fist and kicked out taking his legs out from under him. Then I stood and waited again. We played this game for a while until he grew bored and started rushing me forcing me to end it; I was quite enjoying the irritated look on his face. Eventually I just pinned him by simply flipping over his head and grasping his shoulders landing on his back and pushing him to the ground.

"I win." I didn't budge and I think he realized I liked controlling him.

"Alright, you win, I lose, get off me." I smirked at Alice who was giggling, actually looking around I noticed that they were all chuckling quietly and even the wolves gave out a few barks of applause.

"Say please, where are your manors major?" I added in a Texas drawl and could swear I saw Edward shift his, well, you know.

"Fine, please can you get off me?"

"Okay." I hopped up and skipped over to Edward kissing him hard on the mouth. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up against him and I could tell he was 'excited' this alone made the kiss hotter, by the time someone coughed –my guess would be Emmett –we were both panting hard and we didn't even need to breath.


	27. BPOV Hen Nights

**Okay I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update, I have had serious writers block and have just pretty much forced myself to sit and write this chapter I am so sorry but since I'm not talking to the real Angel and never see the real Ashley, Zoey and Mason it has made it really hard for me to make everything work out properly, please forgive me anyway without further ado here is the next chapter.**

BPOV

From my place on the sofa with Edwards arms around me I heard Alice's yell of frustration coming from her bedroom and rolled my eyes, she'd been doing that a lot lately, she was struggling to see any details about the wedding thanks to the many werewolves that would be there and same goes with the war, however Alice was more angry at the wedding fact, strange little pixie chick.

"Chill out, Alice, I'm sure it'll be perfect no matter what" Edward chuckled from next to me and squeezed my shoulder from where his arm lay across them.

"But Bella, it's got to be better than perfect, not one thing can go wrong." She was running vampire speed down the stairs and stood in front of me with an expression that made me feel as though I'd just kicked her puppy. With a sigh I unwrapped myself from Edwards arms and stood up giving her a hug and smiling.

"Whatever you do Alice you will manage to make this the best wedding I could ever wish for, I know you so stop fretting about it."

"You're right thanks Bella, by the way we're going out tomorrow, just the girls for your hen night, remember your wedding is only a week away." I gulped, she was right, with all the training and planning I had totally forgotten how close it was.

"Now you're the one fretting, stop it, all the things on your part are sorted just leave the rest us girls." She blew me a kiss and skipped back up the stairs, I just stood there in shock.

"Bella baby, are you getting cold feet?" He tried to hide the pain and disappointment but I had come to know him well enough to see the signs in his eyes, I gave him a warm loving smile and shook my head, he looked relieved.

"No of course not, it's just with everything happening I can't help but think this is the worst time."

"I disagree, I believe it's the perfect time, it gives everyone something to look forward too, hey, can we have that potion again though, it'll be so cool for us to have the first vampire wedding where the vampires can actually eat and drink." I couldn't help but let out a giggle at the excitement on his face and nodded my head, it may be closer than I anticipated, but I loved him and he's all I'd ever want.

"Alice seriously I can dress myself for a night clubbing!" It was the night of my hen party and Alice was fiddling around with the dress I was supposed to be wearing.

"No, no, no. It have to look just right." I just rolled my eyes and sulked in my seat.

"Yay! That's it, perfect." Alice was bouncing up and down with a miniature version of a white wedding dress, basically it was a white wedding dress that came up to my knew and had slits up each side to the top of my thigh. It was backless and had a small veil that was attatched to a crown for my head. Alice had also gone and gotten me a banner with 'Wife To Be!' on the front. Rose had already finished off my hair and makeup and finally I was dressed in the so called dress. It was so small it looked like a piece of cloth but I let Alice have her fun and handed out our potions before we left.

"Bottoms up." Everyone tapped there glasses to mine and we downed it in one. The boys were doing the same tonight only I wasn't so sure where we were going. Alice said it was a bar that had a downstairs which was classed as V.I.P when in reality it was for supernatural creatures. Alice had gone all out and hired two hummer limousines which would drop us off and pick us up since we would all be too drunk to drive, hopefully. Once it pulled up outside Alice let out a squeal of delight and me, Rose, Alice, Ashley, Zoey, Jess, Kiera, Esme, Claire, Sylvia, Kira (Who wasn't legal but had used a potion to make herself look older as her mom let her drink), Dallas, Tyme, Kat, Lauren, Leah and Renesmee got in one where Irina, Carmen, Kate, Kebi, Tia, Maggie, Siobhan, Mary, Charlotte, Victoria, Makenna, Senna, Zafrina and Kachiri got in the other we zoomed to the club and had the whole queue that led about a block out the door stare at us as we got out of the limos. Alice went over to the bouncer and whispered something in his ear and he immediately let us through, the queue was full of stunned guys and moaning girls. We all followed Alice down some steps, once we were down there we looked around to see vampires drinking blood out of a glass and dancing, werewolves and witches drunk, there might have been a few other supernaturals here but they were the main ones. Everyone immediately walked over to the bar and started ordering. A guy walked over to me, Alice and Rose.

"Three bloods I'm guessing?"

"No thanks we'll go for a champaign, a bloody mary and a Desperado." He looked totally confused.

"But you can't drink, can you?"

"Not normally, no, but I'm also a witch and so I make potions." He just looked embarrassed and got on with his job serving drinks after that. We grabbed our drinks and I walked at him before walking over to our table. I got a whiff of something and a huge grin crossed my face.

"Be right back, Lauren come with me a minute." Alice glared at me I wondered what her problem was but as I started climbing the steps with Lauren on my heels, drinks in hand I realized. She though I was trying to keep something from her because I'd took a werewolf with me. She didn't realize me and Lauren were stoners when we were in high school together when I wasn't all vamped out and she had yet to shift. I looked back to see Lauren with a goofy gin on her face and I knew she could smell the weed as well. I followed the smell to a back corner surrounded by hot human guys blazing. There were a few seats free so me and Lauren plopped into two and I winked at the guy with the joint and gave him puppy eyes. He knew what I wanted.

"You girls blaze?"

"Damn right." He smirked at Lauren and passed her his joint, a hand came from behind her and took it out of her hand before she could even take a drag. I looked behind me to see Jess, she took a drag and passed it to me smiling and dropping in the seat next to me. I giggled at her antics. Lauren passed it me and I took a few drags. Another of the guys turned to me.

"Getting married huh?"

"Yep."

"Nice one. You guys want a spliff each? I grow the stuff so I have loads free. Consider it a wedding gift." I smiled hugely at him.

"Yes please." He rolled three quickly and passed them to each of us. We were still there an hour later giggling from our high when Alice found us.

"You three, I've been looking everywhere, of course you'd be sitting here getting zonked. Come on I have a surprise for you Bells." We said bye to the guys and followed Alice back down stairs, I almost turned back around.

"Nu uh, no chance, no way, not happening." I made a break for the stairs but Alice grabbed me and carried me to the stage putting me behind the Goddess aweful Kareoke maching. Oh no.

"And up next is, Bella Swan soon to be Cullen singing Does your mother know, mamma mia style." At least I knew this song. I gulped scared before I looked behind me to see Rosalie and Alice behind him doing backing singing. I figured I might as well give it my all. I winked at a nice boy. Were from the smell signalling him to come up. He was up there in the blink of an eye.

"What's your name?" I was flirting and my girls all knew it but they probably guessed I'd do something like this when they figured Alice's plan.

"Jamie." I winked at him and started singing.

_**Bella:**__  
You're so hot  
Teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't  
Take a chance on a kid like you  
It's something I couldn't do_

**I grabbed the towel from his hands realizing he must work here we may get kicked out but who cares.**__

There's that look  
In your eyes  
I can read in your face  
That your feelings are driving you wild

**He went to kiss me but I pushed him away by his mouth with my hand. It didn't stop him coming after me though. Got to love women charm.**_**  
**__But boy you're only a child_

**He grabbed my arm and started dancing me around the stage.**

_Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?_

**I pushed him and he flew of the stage, landing on his feet of course. Only to jump back up.**_  
And I could chat with you baby_

**I started rubbing the towel down his back to his pelvis where I started to use my origami skills.**_  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?_

_**Jamie:**__  
Take it easy:_

**I ran my hand up his chest, he was facing me and no one could see what I was doing from the front.**__

_**Bella:**__  
Take it easy  
Better slow down boy  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?_

_**Jamie:**__  
Take it easy_

_**Bella:**__  
Take it easy  
Try to cool it boy_

**I spun him around.**_  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?_

**They realized I had turned the towel into a makeshift nappy and burst out laughing. The crowd that is, not poor Jamie, he still didn't quit.**__

I can see  
What you want  
But you seem pretty young  
To be searching for that kind of fun

_**I droppes to the floor and grinded back up**__  
So maybe I'm not the one_

Now, you're so cute  
I like your style  
And I know what you mean  
When you give me a flash of that smile

**He was crawling over to me and ended up in front of me on his knees I put my high heel covered foot on his chest and pushed him back, so he was lying down before I made my way onto the floor..**_  
But boy you're only a child  
__**  
EVERYONE:**__  
Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?_

_**Jamie:**__  
Take it easy  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go_

_**EVERYONE:  
**__Does your mother know?_

_**Jamie:**__  
Take it easy  
Try to cool it girl  
Play it nice and slow_

_**EVERYONE:**__  
Does your mother know?_

Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?

Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?

By the end of the song I'd been on peoples shoulders thrown in the air, swing danced, it was good fun and poor Jamie took it all in stride, he'd had fun and smiled at me before going back behind the bar. There was a huge applause and it mainly came from the tables where my hen party was, I looked over to see Jess trying to hide a video camera. She was in so much trouble if she'd recorded that. Overall my hen night was amazing, Edward was still on his stag do when I got back, according to Angel, who'd stayed home to wait for us they were going to a strip club and then going hunting, I really wasn't worried so I went into my room to watch a movie with Jess, Zoey, Alice, Rosalie and Ashley whilst everyone else did, Goddess knows what. I couldn't concentrate on the film though so in the end we just told embarrassing sex stories and were still cracking up by the time the boys got back, almost as drunk as us.


	28. BPOV The Handfasting

**BPOV**

**Again I'm sorry for it taking so long but at the minute I have no idea where to go with this and I'm going through a Bella & Jasper faze so I'm struggling to make her and our Eddie loved up and I really just wanna get to the fight scene I suck at marriage chapters so sorry but once this is outta the way it _should _be full steam ahead. I already wrote it once but my laptop died and didn't save the work. I just couldn't be bothered to re-write because I was really pissed off Lol. Anyway without further ado here is chapter 28. Oh and I'll write a fairly long chapter to try make up for it.**

Huffing and puffing hadn't done me any good so I sat there and let the girls work their magic. I had to admit that the dress was gorgeous, more so on than being on the hanger which I didn't think was even possible. Rose and Alice were in charge of hair and makeup, Rose had been tugging and twirling my hair around at vampire speed for hours and Alice was just adding the finishing touches to my eyes whilst Zo and Jess made sure the house was completely decorated, I had to admit it, I was scared.

For someone that had faced down a dark witch, survived a witch war & survived a vampire attack I was really starting to freak out and I knew that if I wasn't a vampire I'd be hyperventilating about now.

"And voila." The girls stood back and I took an unneeded deep breath before standing and turning to the mirror. The girl that stood facing me didn't even look like me. Her hair was curled around her face in ringlets that fell just below her shoulders, hair had been pulled into an elegant scrunched up bun and little flowers had been woven around it, overall it was gorgeous. Then came her face it looked delicate and seemed to be a little flushed making the girl seem human in an extraordinarily beautiful way, her eyes were a deep topaz with a dark midnight blue tracing there edges before going into a mystical purple that gets to a lighter pinky purple as it rises to just under her eyebrows it threw off a complete magical look along with the natural light pink lip gloss.

The sun was shining down; I could feel it calling me to join in the celebrations that were already starting. My soulmate was waiting under its glow, for me, to marry me.

"Goddess give me strength to get through this." As I spoke the words a sort of calm settled over my body, and the mark on my palm tingled and glittered under the brilliant light. With a feeling of peace I left the house, walking with my father into the woods, everyone else had left to get Edward's meadow set up.

I stood a little way behind the arch of trees that I would soon walk through and the hand fasting would start. My breath was shallow, I didn't even need to breath but I felt as though I were hyperventilating. The Silver stars and swirls along the cuffs and end of my black wedding dress glistened whenever the sun hit it through the trees and I knew that once I actually stepped into the wonderful meadow that Edward had shown me only a few weeks ago, I would glimmer and shine like a disco ball. I wasn't too sure if I liked that idea or not. Angel and Sylvia stood either side of me, I had decided I wanted both to give me away as it symbolised my old and new life, I couldn't imagine being given away by just one of them as I belonged to both worlds equally.

I could see my family all sat on beautifully decorated chairs and at the front was an alter where Kiera and Claire both stood, ready to perform the ceremony, I turned to Angel and took an unneeded deep breath.

"You ready?" I nodded and my stomach felt like butterflies had begun to swarm within it.

"Just don't let me fall, dad." His eyes welled with tears when I called him that and I gently kissed his cheek and then turned to do the same to my sister before we started to slowly walk down the makeshift isle toward the alter, to a song I had picked 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri.

"Never." I shared one last glance with him before we began to walk towards my future, I had one arm hooked in Angels and the other in Sylvia's. The nerves evaporated the second I saw Edward standing there with such love in his eyes and a wide smile lit up my face. I could feel myself sparkling in the sunlight and the shine on Edward's skin made me smile even more. We were the same, I would never have to let him go and that thought swelled me with pride and joy. The purple lisianthus blossomed to an even bigger size with the strength of my emotions and the crowd let out a sigh of appreciation. The bright smiles on my family's faces were making me even happier, they all looked so amazing in their dresses and suits but my eyes were only for Edward. Angel put my hand in Edwards as we reached the alter and kissed my forehead and Sylvia kissed my cheek, tears glistening in her eyes before they both went and took their seats leaving me staring up into Edward's eyes getting lost in the process. Claire drew a circle of salt around us, them and the alter as Kiera began to speak

"Bella and Edward, it is our joy to witness and celebrate your wedding in a rich celebration, sustained as we are in the mysterious power of all creation and whose core is Love.

You come here today as individuals. You come to become one, not to lose yourselves, but instead to promise a new life of unity and love.  
And we, your family and friends, have gathered here to share in your joy and to ask the ancient Gods and Goddesses to bless you. We hold that marriage is a gift, sealed by an achiest, lasting sacred covenant." She then came over to me and held a lit sage stick over my head, the herb for cleansing and purity, as she spoke her next words.

"Thou shall be stars that rises from the sea, the twilight sea, thou shall bring the mans dreams to rule his destiny, thou shall bring the moon tides to the soul of man, the tides that flow and ebb and flow again. The magic that moves in the moon and sea, these are thy secrets and they belong to me. Thou art the eternal woman, thou art she, the tides of all mans souls belongeth to me. Isis in Heaven. On earth; Persephone, Diana of the moon, Hecate, veiled Isis, Aphrodite from the sea all these thou art and art thou seen in me." Kiera then handed the sage to Claire who held it above Edward as she spoke.

"In thee may the lord of the forest return to us again, hear thy ancient call and show thyself to men, Shepherd upon the hills way, feed thy lost flock from darkness until day, forgotten are the ways of sleep and of night, we seek from them those eyes have lost the light. Open the door, the door who hath no key, the door of dreams, where by men come unto thee, Shepherd of wild things, may you one with him be." She removed the sage stick and placed it in a bowl on the alter as Kiera began to speak again.

"Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage.  
"With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be hand fasted before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to God. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth.  
Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?" As one, Edward and I answered.

"Yes, we seek to enter." Kiera took hold of my hands and held it out over the alter, Claire did the same with Edwards before turning them so Edward and I held each others hands, this time Claire spoke.

"These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. 

These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy.

These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief racks your mind.

These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times.

These are the hands that will give you support and encourage you to chase your dreams. Together, everything you wish for can be realized." Edward and I released one hand and held the other two joined ones above our heads as Kiera bound fifteen long, different colored ribbons together before maneuvering the knot between mine and Edwards hands. Kiera, Angel, Ash, Mason, Jess, Lewis, Zoe, Demetri, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Sylvia each stood a little outside the circle as Claire gave each an end of ribbon and they stood holding the extremely lengthy ribbon whilst Claire spoke.

"Edward, will you be Bella's faithful partner for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." My eyes were filled with tears as I looked at Edward whilst he spoke that binding promise.

"Bella, will you be Edward's faithful partner for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." I had to choke through the tears that were starting to freely fall.

"Will you both be each other's constant friend and true love."

"We will." I smiled through the tears and it was with such force that my cheeks were hurting but I didn't care. This was what I wanted, what I needed.

"And so the binding is made." Our family laughed in joy as they circled us once before standing in their same spots, effectively starting to bind our hands together.

"Bella, do you promise to love Edward without reservation?" I already did.  
"I do."  
"Edward, do you promise to love Bella without reservation?" Looking in his eyes, I didn't need a promise, I could already see it there but it was nice to hear all the same.  
"I do."  
"Will both of you stand by one another in sickness and in health, in plenty and in want?" Want? I already wanted him and we still had the rest of the ceremony and the reception before we could finally be alone.

"We do." He seemed to be thinking the same thing as his eyes had darkened

"And so the binding is made." Our family walked around us again, the ribbon again binding us together.

"Bella, will you stand together with Edward through your times of joy and sorrow?"  
"I will" Unfortunately that sorrow may come sooner than either of us wanted.  
"Edward, will you stand together with Bella through your times of joy and sorrow?"  
"I will" Not today though, today was about joy, tomorrow will bring what it will but I refused to dwell on the hard times anymore this day.  
"Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"  
"Yes, we will"  
"And so the binding is made."  
Our family did the same trip around us and there was still enough ribbon left to make two more circles without entering the circle.

"Edward, will you always to be open and honest with Bella, for as long as you both shall live?"  
"Yes"

"Bella, will you always to be open and honest with Edward, for as long as you both shall live?"  
"Yes"  
"Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes for this marriage?"  
"Yes"  
"And so the binding is made." 

"Bella, Will you honor this man?" I have since the moment I set eyes on him.  
"I will."  
"Edward, Will you honor this woman?"  
"I will."  
"Will you both seek to cherish and strengthen that honor?"  
"We will"  
"And so the binding is made." Our family made the final circle around us and my smile got impossibly wider and Edwards matched mine as we took in the amount of ribbon surrounding us from wrist to arm before we let out small chuckles. The family began to run and skip (In Alice's case) as Claire spoke the final promise.

"The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union. Who hold the rings?" Carlisle stepped forward as the others began to make their way back to their seat, except Kiera who was placing the ribbons back onto the alter, still joined.

"I do." He held his hand up to display the rings as Kiera began to bless them.

"Let us all bless these rings! These rings are circles, symbols that remind us of the Sun, and the Earth, and the universe, symbols of holiness, of perfection and peace ... that which has no beginning and no end. And so, in this moment, let us all bring our blessing to these rings so that they may remain symbols of unity and commitment. Grant that the love which Bella and Edward have for each other now may always be as unending as these rings.  
These are the rings that Bella and Edward will wear for the rest of their lives that express the love that they have for one another. Let us take a moment and send our prayers, our thoughts and our love to these rings, so that as they wear them, they will carry our love with them as well." A few moments later Carlisle handed Edward and I each others rings. Edward put mine on my fourth finger of my left hand and spoke his words.

"With this ring, I thee wed, let it ever be a symbol of my love." I then placed his ring on his finger and repeated the same words. After we'd given the rings, Kiera said the final words.

"Only a couple can seal the promise of a marriage to each other, and only a couple can bind it. No power vested in me can grant me the authority to declare what only these two hearts can declare, and what only these two souls can make real.  
And so now, in as much as you, Edward, and you, Bella, have announced the truths that are already written in your hearts, and have witnessed the same in the presence of these, your family and friends, we observe joyfully that you are now husband and wife." As one, Edward and I turned to face our family and friends."

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Forrest." The crowd stood and clapped and I chuckled a little at Edwards face. He'd agreed to take my name because he knew it was as much a tradition to me as the actual hand fasting and I really appreciated it but I knew that he had still wanted me to take his name. That was one thing we'd never completely agree on. With the ceremony now finished we started to walk back to the Cullens mansion for the reception but we barely got five feet before another figure stepped through the trees, one who I was more than honored to have come to our wedding.


	29. BPOV The Reception and Some Good Loving

"Goddess!" The Witches in present immediately bowed, myself included, and the vampires followed our lead.

"Rise my children." When we had she gracefully made her way toward me in her mother form "I am simply here to congratulate the newlyweds." She gently took my hands in hers before kissing my forehead and whispering in my ear. "I told you so." I started to laugh at the human comment that had sprouted from her lips and hugged her. She returned the embrace.

"I am honoured to have you here with us, Hecate. I hope you plan on staying for the celebration."

"It is I who is honoured but I have important matters to attend involving the future." I nodded, understanding that she was on about the war against the Volturi.

"Anything I need to know?" She shook her head, delicately.

"Not today. Today it can wait; this is about you and Edward, not about the Volturi. There is no need to dwell on it. You have at least another week before anything needs to be done. Enjoy yourself." She only stayed a few more moments before giving me a final motherly kiss on the cheek and disappearing –literally.

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly – proof of Alice's flawless planning. It was just twilight over the river; the ceremony had lasted exactly the right amount of time, allowing the sun to set behind the trees. The lights in the trees glimmered as Edward led me through the glass back doors, making the purple flowers glow. There were about ten thousand flowers out here, serving as a fragrant, airy tent over the dance floor set up on the grass under two of the ancient cedars.

Things slowed down, relaxed as the mellow August evening surrounded us. The little crowd spread out under the soft shine of the twinkle lights, and we were greeted again by the friends we'd just embraced. There was time to talk to talk now, to laugh.

"Congrats, guys," Seth told us, ducking his head under the edge of a flower garland. Leah was tight by his side, eyeing the guests with intensity that was accented by her short, severe hairstyle. Renesmee, on Seth's other side, was not as tense as Leah. Seth leaned toward Edward, arms extended. Edward returned the hug with his free arm. I saw Leah shudder delicately.

"It's good to see things work out for you man. I'm happy for you." Seth said.

"Thankyou, Seth. That means a lot to me." Edward pulled away from Seth and nodded graciously to Renesmee and Leah. A bit of a line was forming, so Seth waved goodbye and headed off toward the food with the girls in tow. Claire and Ben were the next to claim us, followed by Sylvia and then Kira and Narx – who were, to my surprise, holding hands. I hadn't known they actually liked each other. That was nice.

Behind my witch friends were my new cousins-in-law, the Denali Clan. Kate reached her hand out for mine and I placed it in hers as she shook lightly.

"Welcome to the family, Bella."

"Thankyou, Kate." She turned to look at her sister, Irina.

"Looks like the Cullens are all evened up in numbers now. Perhaps it will be our turn next, eh, Irina?" She grinned at the blonde.

"Keep the dream alive." Irina said with a roll of her eyes. She took my hand from Kate's and squeezed it gently. "Welcome, Bella." Carmen and Eleazer put their hand on top of mine and Irina's saying something along a similar line before Kate glanced at the people waiting behind her – Stefan and Vladimir. Their eyes huge as they took in the Denali clan.

All the standard traditions were kept. I was blinded by flashbulbs as we held the knife over a spectacular cake. We took turns shoving cake into each others faces. I threw my grace with atypical skill, right into Kate's surprised hands. Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter at my vampiric blush while Edward removed my garter –which I'd shimmied down nearly to my ankle –very carefully with his teeth. With a quick wink at me, he shot it straight into Emmett's face.

And when the music started, Edward pulled me into his arms for the customary first dance, I went willingly just happy to have him holding me. He did all the work, and I twirled effortlessly under the glow of a canopy of lights and the bright flashes from the cameras.

"Enjoying the party Mrs. Forrest?" He whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"That will take a while to get used to."

"We have a while," he reminded me, his voice exultant, and he leaned down to kiss me while we danced. Camera's clicked feverishly and I hoped he was right.

The music changed and Angel tapped on Edward's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you at home, Bella. it already feels lonely even with the others running around like the Duracell bunnies." I spoke through a tight throat, trying to make a joke of it like he had.

"I feel just horrible, leaving you and Kiera to deal with them alone. It's practically criminal, you could have me arrested." He grinned.

"I suppose I'll survive the endless pranks. Just come see us whenever you can."

"I promise."

It seemed like I danced with everyone. It was good to see all my old friends and family, but I really wanted to be with Edward more than anything else. I was happy when he finally cut in, just half a minute after a new dance started. We didn't speak at first, just happy to dance and look into each others eyes.

"I love you." I had to say it, this was the most amazing day of my life and I was loving every minute of it.

"That's why we're here." I giggled at him and we danced to a few more songs before Emmett came over, appearing behind Edward's shoulder.

"You're monopolizing the bride, let me dance with my little sister." He laughed loudly as I pouted at leaving Edward's arms again. It turned out there were lots of people I hadn't danced with yet and it took what seemed like hours before I was with Edward again.

"I could get used to this."

"Dancing?" He looked as though he wanted to laugh, I'm sure he knew that wasn't what I had meant.

"Well, yes but I was thinking more about being close to you." He took that in a way I hadn't meant but I was more than willing to go along with it. He kissed me, slowly at first but it soon became more heated and Alice came over, breaking us apart. I bit back a growl.

"Go. I'll cover for you down here. I don't see the party ending any time soon, the vampires are too bust enjoying the ability to get wasted to even notice your disappearance." I didn't even get the chance to thank her as Edward lifted me, bridal style, and ran at vamp speed upstairs.

As soon as we're on our bed he smashes his lips to mine and I moan as he slips his tongue between me lips and explores my mouth hungrily. I tentatively meet his tongue and we fight for dominance. He pulled away briefly as he gently lifted my dress over my head and threw it onto the desk across the room before ripping my panties and bra off, unable to wait any longer. Slowly, too slow he grazed his hand down my body, taking his time to get where I needed to feel him most.

"You're so wet." His gravelly voice shot through me like an electric current. "You smell raw, ready." Oh Goddess, I was so ready.

"Now." I angled my hips upward unashamedly inviting him inside. "Please." The sound of fabric tearing made my heart pound in anticipation as he ripped away his own trousers and boxers in one before shifting above me, guiding his erection between my legs. The bed wobbled and my senses did the same as he rocked against me, sliding his shaft between my labia. Each stroke rubbed my aching nub with a perfect amount of pressure and slick, molten friction. I whimpered, but he smothered the sound with his lips and surged inside me. my eager walls clasped his cock as it stretched me, filled me until I thought I'd unravel into a quivering ball of lust. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful. Desperate to reach the ultimate peak, I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and dug into the backs of his thighs with my heels. He growled in response, braced his elbow at my head, and moved faster inside me. I slipped my hands beneath his shirt and caressed the hard ridges of his spine, the flexing muscles of his back, the taut buttocks that tightened further beneath my fingers.

"Harder. More."

He tore his mouth away from mine. "More?" With one powerful, dominating thrust, the bed scooted forward. "Tell me how much more."

Speaking seemed like an impossibility when he lifted my hips against him and rode me harder and deeper, fueling the fire in my venom. "Like that," I said between panting breaths. "Do it like that."

Then suddenly, he was on his feet, still sheathed inside me, and I was wrapped around him as he carried me across the room. My back slammed against a wall. CD's and books rattled with the force of his enthusiasm.

He rocked against me, sometimes fully withdrawing before plunging inside me again, sometimes going deep and driving short, hard strokes all the way to my womb. Pleasure ripped through me, almost shocking me with it's severity. His fingers dug into my butt where he held me to him, and his teeth sank into my shoulder, holding my upper body immobile.

It was the most erotic thing I'd ever experienced. But then again that wasn't saying much considering.

Heat spread through my pelvis as his cock stroked and rubbed and I couldn't believe how good it felt as his shaft pulsed inside me.

Pressure built, squeezing my organs, and knotting my muscles. No man could feel this good.

I seized his hair and dragged his head up, made him look at my and my breath caught. Passion and raw hunger and something even darker lurked in his eyes, but what stole the air from my lungs was the color. They'd been a dark topaz before, a bold, rich toffee.

Now, they were black. Hypnotic, decadent. Twenty-four karat sex.

Oh, she loved this man. This man who was walking sex, from his magic penis and hypnotic eyes to his skilled lips, fingers, and even his scent, which was something like dark chocolate, as though it had been designed to attract women.

"Come Bella," he growled. "Ride me. Drench me."

He twisted his hips, drove deep, and I cried out, so close to the summit that my entire body shook. There, there...yes! Oh, yes, I was almost there.

He jerked, his roar of release ringing in my ears and rocketed my need even higher. Hot, silvery spurts of semen jolted my sensitive internal tissues until it seemed as though millions of tiny fingers were stroking me with so much pleasure I could only tremble and pant until finally I reached my peak and screamed my release into his shoulder.


	30. BPOV Premonitions and Epona's gift

It had been a week since my wedding and I knew that the fight was going to come soon, Edward and I had been typical newly weds. Barely leaving the bedroom but I dragged myself out every morning for school before heading straight back in afterwards, today was a Saturday and I was helping Alice clean up around the house whilst the others went to hunt their chosen food source when my head started to feel fuzzy, I slowly lowered myself onto the couch and Alice looked at me in confusion before a vision overtook her at the same time as I heard Hecate's voice within my head.

"_Daughter, it is almost time. The Volturi will be upon you tomorrow at dawn in the same clearing you found whilst hunting."_

"_That soon?"_

"_I'm sorry I did not warn you sooner, child, but it would have done more harm than good. The Gods and Goddesses will be with you. Do not fret, all will be well." _Almost as sudden as the fuzziness arrived, it disappeared and Alice came out of the vision at almost the exact same time.

"Bella –" Her voice was strained and I cut her off not wanting to hear the details.

"I know." My voice was matter of fact, no emotion leaked through.

"The Volturi –" Alice was beginning to panic and I placed a hand on her shoulder as I stood.

"I know." I tried not to lose my temper with her but I was worried and I didn't need to have any more pressure put upon me at this moment.

"What? How?" I smiled a sad smile as I answered.

"Hecate." That answered it all for her, she knew about the messages that were sent on the rare occasion and we waited for the others to return to tell them the bad news. It didn't take long, Alice and I were waiting on the porch as they all materialized out of the forest one by one and took up places in the backyard waiting for everyone to assemble.

"Alice had a vision and Hecate sent me a message, the Volturi will be upon us tomorrow at dawn in a clearing South East of here. Everyone get ready, the war has almost begun." Everyone started to prepare in their own way, some were fitting in some last minute training and others were spending time with their mates and/ or families. Me? I was going for a run through the woods to clear my mind. I had only gotten three steps from the porch when Edward clutched onto my arm.

"Where are you going?" He seemed genuinely curious but deep worry was etched into his forhead.

"To clear my mind. It became a sort of ritual of mine during the witch wars." That was completely true but for some reason I felt another reason to go in the forest alone. Unfortunately I didn't understand why myself so I couldn't exactly explain it to Edward.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I did but that same part that was telling me to go was telling me I needed to be alone.

"This is something I need to do alone." See? No lies there. Right?

"Okay, I understand. Be careful." I kissed him gently on the lips to hide my own worry.

"Always."

I had been gone for over an hour and had just found myself in the same clearing we were due to have our fight in tomorrow and I wasn't alone. The pasture was filled with horses, only they smelt funny. There scent wasn't pure horse; it was marred with something else. A feminine cough drew my attention to Epona who was stood amongst the strange creatures, I made to bow but she shook her head letting me know it was alright.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Isabella." I hated my full name but would never try to correct a Goddess, that was blasphemy.

"The feeling is mutual, Goddess." I bowed my head in respect, it was a habit I would probably never break.

"I suppose you know why I am here." End of the world? Or at least mine, why else?

"I'm guessing it's about tomorrow."

"Indeed, my darling, indeed. These Pegasus are for you and your fellow warriors." My confusion was clear upon my face. Pegasus? I took a closer look being as I'd only glanced before and noticed each and every one of them had wings closed across their body and ending just below their flank. I took them in completely astonished at the beauties before me

"They're so beautiful…" But beauty wouldn't stop the Volturi from killing them. "I very much appreciate your offer, Goddess, but they won't be fast or strong enough against the Volturi." She smiled as if sharing an inside joke and I just looked at her, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"They are not like average horses, my dear, I'm sure you know I would not send any of my own into battle with out a few strengths of their own. Their speed will be faster than any vampire and they are just as strong as a vampire and each could kill one with their teeth or hooves even easier than you could." I thought they were just a myth…

"How? I'm sorry but I don't understand how I didn't know they were real." When I hadn't seen or heard of anyone seeing them I just assumed they weren't actually real or possibly extinct.

"They are not of this plain, they live in the Olympian realm which is why they have never been seen by any of you but the Gods, Goddess' and I have agreed that they are needed here more so than they are in our realm. They will do your bidding. Each horse has a special connection to its witch warrior." I loved that idea, it would most definitely put the Volturi and they'd work as a distraction if nothing else. We could attack from the air whilst the others attacked via ground.

"How will we know which is which?"

"Simply stand amongst them; yours will make herself known to you." I was loving this idea more and more as I thought about it.

"I cannot thank you enough, Epona." She smiled and bowed her head in acknowledgment.

"You can make it up to me by killing the Volturi." If we could and even if we did, what then?

"I have a slight concern about defeating the Volturi."

"What is it, child?" I was sure the Goddess' would have already made a plan for this but I had to ask anyway.

"I understand the Volturi are dictators, not real leaders but a lot of their rules do make sense. If they are destroyed, surely without having someone to answer to the rest of the vampires will, well, they could destroy everything." Cities, towns, countries, the entire world would be under their control.

"How so?"

"Well, humans would almost definitely find out about us." That was guaranteed to cause mayhem.

"That is true. But maybe it is time for you to come out of the darkness. This is a different world to the one you were born into. Where witches were burnt at the stake they are now sought out for help, where vampires were merely feared they are now saw as misunderstood. With the tales in this generation the supernatural is wanted not feared." It made sense, I guess, many times I had heard teenagers discuss the pros and cons of being a supernatural creature and what they loved about each kind, maybe they would understand, maybe they would envy us instead of hate us but…

"But humans are afraid of change." That was also true and that was what caused my body to tingle with nervous excitement.

"The world has changed so very much already. Trust in us, my child, we will not lead you wrong. However in some ways you are right. A supernatural council is very much needed however this will be arranged once the Volturi have been taken out of the picture and remember, we will not lead you wrong. Never." Before I could say another word to her she had vanished into the landscape and with a sigh I stepped into the pasture where the horses grazed and waited.

I had been stood in the centre of the Pegasus for no more than ten minutes when a shimmering black coat cantered into view. The mare stood directly across from me, no more than five feet separating us and carefully I held out a hand, waiting for her to approach. I was not disappointed. She rubbed her nuzzle into my outstretched hand before rearing up and making an excited whinnying sound she trotted a circle around me before coming to a stand again in front of me with her side facing me waiting for me to mount her. I did as she 'asked' and I lightly grabbed her mane just in time for her to take to the air. The others followed after us and the looks on everyone's faces when we landed was hilarious but the exhilaration of the flight had left me speechless and Epona had been right; they were much faster than any vampire I had ever come across; even Edward. As I slid off of Pegasus' back I addressed the crowd in front of me.

"I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions but let me speak first. On my walk I found myself in the clearing we're due to fight in tomorrow. Epona was there; she's a Goddess of many things, including horses. Yes, I know these aren't horses obviously they're Pegasus and Epona has gifted each witch with one in order to attack from the air. That includes the vampire witch's. Do not try and pick out your horse he or she will pick you now it may take a few minutes so get comfortable my friends.


	31. B&EPOV This Is War!

The Witch's and I were each astride our Pegasus and were about to take to the air but I had a few last words to say to our soldiers.

"The Volturi are not leaders, they are mere dictators; they change the laws and form their own sources of punishment to benefit themselves not us or our race. They have done us wrong for far too long and we will not allow it to carry on. Too soon they will begin to take our loved ones from us and use them in their guard in order to bring misery to other covens around the world. This will not go unpunished, it is time they faced up to their own laws and took our version of punishment. We have united and we will fight the bastards that claim to have our best interests at heart. They will not allow me to be with my mate as they fear how large our coven will become and they are right to fear us. They are right to fear us all. Alone we stand no chance but together we will not only win this war but we will save ourselves, our friends, our families, our mates and every other vampire afraid to stand up to what they know is right. There may come a day when fear over rules our senses but it will not be today. Today we fight!" I threw up my hand and the others followed suit, yelling and snarling and the horses whinnying in rage. I took to the air and the witch's followed. The Volturi would not see us, nor would they hear us but we were depending on Lewis to tell us when the time was right. From our post a half mile away and just above the trees he could read the thoughts of our allies and he would know when the time to fight was upon us.

**EPOV**

Jasper stood in front preparing to face the Volturi, I was glad that Bella wasn't here to hear the lies the Volturi were bound to start spewing but at the same time I knew that Bella would have a far better come back for whatever they threw at us than we could, she was a spit fire and that was one of the many things I loved about her. Nothing would happen to her in this fight, the Goddess' wouldn't allow it and even if they couldn't prevent it, I would. With my dying breath I would protect my mate and our family. We were supposed to wait until we were needed in the fight, Bella and the other Witch's were to attack first knowing that those with the element of fire would be able to take most of them out straight away but if we were in the middle of it they wouldn't be able to take a chance and risk in setting us alight too so our job was simple. Stand and look menacing, as soon as they made to attack we would shout out 'fight' in our mind hoping to hell that Lewis would hear us and they would get to us in time. Well we knew they would get here with more than enough time after practicing how long it would take for them to get here. The Pegasus were a lot faster than any of us had originally thought and there wasn't a vampire alive who stood a chance against there speed. It was at that second I heard the Volturi's approach both in their minds and their footsteps on the snow, it was mere second later when they were in sight, they ran through the fog in a horizontal line and Jasper let out a warning snarl causing them to stop in their places. It was a wide distance between our armies but they were close enough for us to speak without the need to raise our voices. I took one last look around to see that everyone was holding their mates hands except the wolves who had already shifted before I turned to acknowledged the threat in front of us whose black, blood spotted cloaks covered them from neck to foot showing that they had recently fed before their arrival. I didn't look at the leaders and instead chose to direct my gaze toward Tanya meeting her now red eyes and snarled in her direction. I chanced a quick glance at the Denali's to see a mixture of pain and anger focused on their sister and the same look in Tanya's eyes as she took in their stance and realised whose side they were on. Before any of us could speak more wolves poured from between the trees and with a quick sniff I recognized the scent of Sam Uley, it took less than a second for me to realise that more wolves must have shifted due to the threat of having so many vampires in the direct area. Sam met my eyes and I zeroed in on his thoughts.

_The Goddess, Hecate, paid us a visit and said that we were needed. Not even we would turn down such a request by a Goddess._

I nodded briefly in their direction and then to Jasper showing him that they were allies and not enemies. The wolves howled and snarled in their positions and I breathed it in, knowing they would do everything in their power to help us. That wasn't the only thing that poured from the woods though; different animals wound their way to stand beside their chosen vampire or shifter their bodies shimmering with an ethereal glow that let me know what they were. These particular creatures had gained my attention when Bella spoke of her time in the Witch Wars and I said the word out loud as a large mountain lion stood by my side and looked up into my eyes.

"Spirit guides." Our allies each looked toward me with wide eyes as different animal bodied spirits stalked among us until reaching there goal at the side of their individual protégé. When the others arrived Jacob and Leah moved positions and stood at either side of Jasper –there own guides beside them, funnily enough they were wolves also but average sized ones –, I smiled warmly at them as they passed before turning my attention back to the monsters of our world. The main guard lowered their hoods and Jasper took it as an invitation to begin speaking.

"Leave here now whilst you still have the chance, Aro." His voice was steel and I very much wanted to be the one defending our allies but him and Bella had appointed themselves as the leaders of each section of our army; on ground and in air and I understood why. They had both experienced wars in their past and to them this was just another battle no matter what they were fighting for.

"You chose your fate when you assembled your army. Speaking of which, you seem to be down a family."

"So be it. If that is what you want then you will be the one to regret it and the Witch's will be arriving shortly. Now!" The Volturi started running for us and the rest of us yelled for the others in our minds. I saw them stumble a little in their steps as they noticed that we'd made no move toward them and some even went as far as to actually step back when they saw the army approaching from the sky.

"Oh, Aro, I don't believe you have met my wife." I smirked as his eyes filled with fear at the sight he saw; my beautiful Bella on a black Pegasus, her hair in a fishtail braid, a smirk on her lips and a ball of fire in her hand. This was going to be good.

**BPOV**

"It's time, Bells."

"Lets get this show on the road. GIDDY ON UP PEGS!" The Pegasus all let our enraged whinnying noises and flew with the swiftness of an eagle and unremarkable speed straight toward our allies and our enemy. I lead the way with Zoey and Jess on either side of me, each of us with one arm clutching our steeds mane and the other arm out and with a flame burning brightly in each of our hands. The Volturi looked up when they heard our battle cries and the enraged squeals of our Pegasus. The look of fear immediately put a smirk on my face and I threw my own flame toward the petite figure of Jane whilst Zoey took down Alec and Jess aimed for Reneta. The Volturi were in so much shock that each of us hit our marks immediately taking out the most dangerous. We tried to throw more toward them but they were beginning to dodge our attempts and it was too draining to waste that much magic so I drew on the strongest element I had in me; my spirit.

"By Dragon wing and Dragon claw,

Our defence is without flaw.

Shrouded by Dragon might remove us from their sight.

Fly before us Dragon bright,

And blind our foes with thy light

Full of rage and terrible ire,

Burn them with Thy Dragon Fire!

Dark and terrible be Thy wrath,

Dragon, protect us on our path!

Guardian Dragon thanks be to you,

My friend both steadfast and true!"

The other witch's chanted with me and by the end an almighty burst of light shone from our group towards the Volturi, momentarily blinding them but that gave us enough time to swoop down and attack. We each pulled our swords from their sheaves and removed as many heads as we could before sweeping back up. By now we were only left with half the Volturi making the odds equal.

_Isabella, you and your fellow vampires must complete this alone. We have done all we could to help you but The Witches and Pegasus must now retreat. Your spirit guides and family wait below. We could only intervene this far, the rest is up to you._ It was Hecate and I knew exactly why she said as much. It was forbidden for them to meddle to much in Earthly affairs but before I gave the order I felt a tingling sensation up my arms, and then it spread across my back and collar bones before reaching up my neck, the sides of my face and finally stopping in the centre of my forehead where my third eye would be. Almost as quickly as it came, it left and I glanced down to see swirls and vines reaching up my arm in the same colour ink as that on my hand. The Goddess' had marked me again and my awe was unfortunately short lived before I gave the order. The Volturi were now able to see again and hurrying toward my family on the ground.

"Witches; you and our Pegasus must stay out of sight until the rest of the fighting is over. You have all done amazingly but we have to do the rest alone. The Gods insist upon it. Coven we must jump into our enemy and fight with all our might. Keep your swords drawn and don't let them corner you. Jump! Now!" As one my family jumped from the back of our Pegasus and landed amid the Volturi guard, I didn't have the chance to take a look and see where everyone else was as I immediately had several of the guard try to attack me at once. Felix was directly in front of me but was briefly confused when he saw my markings. Thankfully that gave me enough time to get some hits in with my sword, I didn't have the chance to finish him off at that moment though but I knew he would be easy pickings for any of the other fighters now. I turned and was faced three to one with the Volturi, but I'd rougher odds and immediately lifted my sword with pride and strength. Whilst I was fighting the three in front of me another grabbed me from behind but before he had the chance to sink his teeth in an ethereally glowing snow leopard jumped over us and attacked from behind.

_I've got your back_

The voice in my head was not from any Goddess, it was rough and on the verge of a growl. My spirit guard. Knowing my back was same from any other approaching vampires I attacked those in front of me again. Within seconds I had two heads rolling at my feet but the last was quicker and had managed to disarm me of my sword. When I looked her over I realised who she was; Athendora –Caius' wife – and I'd had no idea she would be so experienced in fighting. So much so that had I been without magic she would have probably killed me but I was not without my own weapons of course. Whilst dodging her blows I muttered the chant under my breath.

"Forza della Velocità minotauro – " Almost immediately I saw fear spark in her filmy red eyes as she realised what I was doing.

"Velocità della Pegasus–"She began trying to dismember my head from my body with a newly found vigour. And it became harder for me to get the rest of the chant out whilst blocking her blows and throwing a few of my own.

"Il potere del drago –" She let her guard down long enough for me to aim an almighty kick that sent her flying backwards. She ran for me again but it gave me enough time to get out the rest of my spell.

"Invito la potenza di questi tre di aiutarmi!" I felt a strange glow emanating from me and found myself moving faster than ever before. My blows were stronger and within seconds I managed to throw a hit so hard that her head practically flew from her body; killing her instantly. I finally had a chance to look around, not able to see any deaths on my own side I noticed there were only a handful of the Volturi left –Including Aro. He was my next target, I saw him trying to help Caius incapitate Jasper and with the speed of a Pegasus I was yanking Aro away from his spot where he tried to remove Jaspers head.

"Isabella." His voice was a hiss and he made my name sound like a curse. I didn't respond to his voice and attacked without warning, Aro put up a good fight even with my spell channelling the powers of the most almighty of mythical – or maybe not so mythical –creatures but in the I sent a flying kick to his jaw and as he flew into the air I sent a ball of fire after him and he was ashes before he'd even hit the floor. Taking one last look around I noticed that the fight was over and the only ones in mourning were the Denali's after Tanya being killed by my mother. They held no ill will but losing a sister was hard, no matter what the circumstances.

**Hope it was ok, I had played with the idea of having some of the characters die but I loved them all too much. Although they have now won the fight it isn't completely the end. There are still a few questions left unanswered which will be explained in the following chapter(s). Let me now what you think anyway **

**Forza della Velocità minotauro, Velocità della Pegasus, Il potere del drago, Invito la potenza di questi tre di aiutarmi! **Latin for;

Strength of the minotaur, Speed of the Pegasus, Power of the dragon, I call on the power of these three to aid me


	32. BPOV Revolutions, Beginnings and Endings

I had finished a cleansing ritual of the clearing where our war had ended and took a deep breath as I rose from my place in the centre. I had found myself alone several time in the weeks that followed trying to find the answers to so many of the questions I held within myself; what now? Who would take over policing our world? Is it really time that humans discovered the reality of supernatural creatures? Why had i been so uniquely marked by the Gods and Goddess'? It was an endless string of questions and as of yet there were no answers made available to me... well until today that is. Once my ritual was finished and I stood there was a magnificent light and stood before me were the Gods and Goddess' of old. Not all of them of course after all, even I didn't know how many of them there actually were but enough that I was blindsighted by the beauty and power that eminated from them. I immeditely fell back to my knees and looked up at; Zeus, Hera, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Persephone, Poesidon, Hecate and Epona.

"Stand my witch daugher. You have done well and have earned the right to be our equal, you need never bow to us. You are the daughter of the Gods and Goddess'." Hecate's voice was as beautiful as I remembered and tears shone in her eyes; tears of pride but i was still so confused about everything. Before I could say anything -not that I even knew what to say - Zeus stood forward and commanded my attention.

"You have questions as is to be understood, so much has has happened to you in your long - and yet also short -life. You have earned the answers to your questions but first you must understand that each of us gave you a gift, one you have thanked us for by completing the quest that you were born to do." Zeus was everything i'd ever imagined and more, he exuded power and made me miss the father i'd never met.

"Gifts? Quest? I don't understand." This time it was Hades -The God of the Underworld-who spoke to me with a smile on his otherwise stern face.

"You cannot remember us coming to you as your memory of the past was washed clean when you drank from the river Lethe. We came to you when you were in my realm after your previous life was over. You were given a choice; you could have continued to stay in the Underworld and enjoyed the pleasures it offered or you could return here before you'd had chance to come to terms with your previous death. We asked if you would complete a quest for us and in the mean-time find the mate that you yearned for. We needed you to bring about the balance of Good and Evil and again for us. By defeating the Volturi you have begun to complete that Quest. I gifted you with the power to see that which truly lay in people's souls; be it good or bad." I was shocked by his admission but didn't have chance to truly grasp the meaning of it when the others began to tell me what they had gifted me with.

"I gifted you with the ability to use compassion even to those who were enemies." Hera's voice was soft but she gazed at me, lovingly.

"My gift to you was that your arrow would never miss its mark, little sister." Artemis looked serious but her eyes also portrayed his love.

"I gave you the strength to fight the battles that came and went, along with the ability to lead your people in them." Athena did not look at me with love but she nodded to me with respect like the warrior she was.

"My gift was the ability to heal, both yourself and those around you, just with your presence alone." Apollo again looked upon me kindly and I blushed a little at the intensity of his gaze.

"I gave you the power of the Earth." Persephone did not speak to me like I was young -which to her i was -she spoke to me as though i knew her, and i suppose in a way, I did.

"I made it so your Family found you, for without them you would not have been strong enough to live after all the pain that had befallen you." Hecate smiled a mothers smile at me and the kindness of her voice casued tears to well in my eyes.

"Animals respond to your call and protect you because I willed it so." Epona gave me the same smile as Hecate had and this time the tears spilled over. Finally Zeus spoke again and the tears fell even harded when he called me his daughter.

"You are our Daughter. A Daughter of the Gods, made specifically to lead this land thorough the changes that are coming and to also bring about those changes. I gave you the power to lead in all ways. To be merciful, wise, just and powerful with your words. The other gifts you have were simply carried through your soul from your previous lives. Your soul is as ancient as the land itself and you were the most fit to fill this role and you have proven us right." It was at that point a nickering drew my attention to the woods behind me and I found the Pegasus that had carried me into battle and then disappeared once she was called.

"Our final gift to you is Pegasus, she has missed you and I do so hate to see my creatures sad." Epona smiled at the Pegasus who trotted over to me in merriment. I softly stroked her nose as i placed my head against hers and thought about what I could say, and then I realised that whatever I said would be right, Zeus himself gave me the power for them to be so.

"I cannot thank you enought and my heart rejoices knowing that I have been so blessed even with the tasks those blesses have cost me. I will also use them to the best of my abilities but I have to ask; what now?" It was Hecate who came to me and took my hands in hers as I faced her.

"Now you return to your family on Earth, knowing that your family extends even to Olympus and that whatever the future brings; you will never truly be alone. Bring the knowledge yo humans that there is more at work in this world than that which they know and trust in us to help control the chaos it may yet bring. Build your council; one where witches, vampires, shape-shifters, humans and werewolves along with all other manner of creatures that seek your aid are safe to seek you out and ask your help. Begin to change this world for the better. If you need us then call and we will respond. We will enever forget you my daughter, and forever we will watch over you." Then, as easily as they had appeared they disappeard, I shouted up to the sky, panic gripping me.

"Wait! How? What must I do?" They didn't return, instead a voice drifted to me on the breeze, a voice i recognized well.

_Trust yourself, you we will not steer you wrong._

That was when I truly felt myself become completely whole and headed toward my destiny.

**200 Years Later**

The Golden dress i wore dragged lightly along the marble floor as I headed to the council room, there stood an envoy of each of the races. Carlisle had taken to leading the vampires, Jacob became the Alpha of the original Shape-Shifters, Kiera's grand-daughter was now the High Priestess of Witches and so many others had joined our council over the two centuries it had been built; Elves, Druids, Dryads, Fay, Humans, Shamans, Ghosts... any supernatural creature that had ever been heard of and some that hadn't had a seat with us, and me? I was the Goddess on Earth (or at least that's what the others called me) I spoke for the Gods and my life couldn't be more perfect because of it. Humans gradually did accept us, of course there was still issues now and then but that was to be expected, the Gods still visited me on occassion and spoke to me when they hadn't the need to fully materialize. We had built a huge Manor in Forks, in the clearing where the Volturi's reign ended and ours began. My family and I lived there at all times but other cretaures peferred to return home and only stay when there was cause but that was good. Life was good. Edward and I were in love as we had been since our wedding day and suffice to say; my life couldn't get any better. The world as a whole couldn't get much better. It was now a perfect mixture of the Ancient ways and the Modern.


End file.
